Watching the movie
by LaurenJr
Summary: When all the characters are summoned to a mysterious room after Hiccup is chosen to kill the Dragon they are forced to watch the movie: How to Train your Dragon? Who summoned them here? So many Questions!- Wrote this when I saw that nobody has wrote one before! So I decided to wite my own! Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys some of you may know me from my Harry Potter fanfictions but today I am trying something different. This will be from the Movie not the Books because I have not read them yet -though I do intend to. Reviews appreciated. **

**May have another up in a couple of Hours because I am watching it on my TV every night!**

* * *

**Onlookers POV**

The Elder had just confirmed The Nightmares fate. Many were cheering, Astrid was shouting curses and Hiccup had blanched...

Kill a Dragon- I _can't _kill a dragon!

The same thought raced through his head. Then before anyone could do anything else a bright light surrounded everyone and with a 'thump' they all landed on comfy couches and brightly coloured beanbags. They looked around and inspected the strange seating. They hadn't even noticed where they were sitting.

Before they could do another thing a projector lit up and a shadow spoke.

"Welcome, guests. Today I have brought you here to watch something called a Movie. A Movie is a story i which is projected. Its very hard to explain. Anyway this movie is around in the future and I have- with great difficulty I assure you- sent this movie back in Time along with a few more inventions such as you're seats."

As if on call they all looked down at their seating.

"The small bright seats are called beanbags. They are filled with small white squishy balls."

The vikings looked fascinated.

"The long seats are called Sofas or Settees. They are make with mattresses- a cosy thing to lie or sit on. they are covered in a material which varies. Your material is leather Which is made by cows."

The viking felt the nearest sofa and was amazed by the results

"And finally the tall chairs made for one are called armchairs. its usually made of the same material as the Sofas."

The vikings noticed only Stoick and Gobber and Spitelout had their own armchair.

"Now before this movie begins I must speak with some other- members- so enjoy yourself and familiarise yourself with the surroundings- if you need me my name is Lauren." **(Don't worry I don't act as a major part in this story!)**

The Vikings looked around. In the centre was a massive table- probably for the food later.

At the left of the centre sat The three in armchairs and many sofas dotted about them for other vikings. On the other side children sat and beanbags and families huddled on sofas and beanbags. Just in front of the head of the table sat the Teens- excluding Hiccup. The boys shared a sofa and the girls sat in beanbags beside them.

finally Hiccup sat at the very front on his own in a beanbag Of jet black he was dot in the middle surrounded by emptiness in front of the projector and a roaring fire. Many sent his questioning glances to which he ignored. Meanwhile upstairs Lauren was explaining the same situation to a very large room surrounded by trees and on the floor were large stones on which sat hundreds of dragons of every species in the movie. at the front sat the last pf his kind- The nightfury otherwise named Toothless. They had all been talking about the Queen- what they were doing here where Toothless had gone until Lauren appeared and explained their situation. Without the whole seating stuff until she moved k to another topic.

"Now as many of you may not be aware below you the entire Berk population is sitting waiting for the Movie to begin. When I believe the Vikings will not attempt to attack you this boulder in the far courner will open and you can all fly down and watch with the other Vikings. I have removed their weapons so they wont harm you. Although I have no doubt Fury as you all dub him will have his reccomendations."

with that she left and all the Dragons turned to Toothless quizzically. He just shrugged it off as the screen came back on. On both levels the audience silenced as the film began. Although for some reason nobody knew Hiccup looked very worried.


	2. Scene 1

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Dream works or Cressida Cowell to you? Thought not.**

**Here is the next chapter. One will be up soon if I can manage enjoy! Reviews make me update faster!**

**This is from the Onlookers point of view. It will show us thought of certain characters but it is from our Point of View. Enjoy!**

**Also Hiccup has already seen the Nest. He saw it after he had finalised the wings and they strayed too far to the nest. **

* * *

The vikings and Dragons settled as Hiccups voice and a image from the sky fill the screen.

**We skim above a dark, wild ocean. The camera turns toward a lone island, Berk. It is a gigantic shard of rock jutting straight out of the water.**

** HICCUP (V.O.)**

**This, is Berk. It's twelve days North of hopeless, and a few degrees South of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery.**

Hiccup chuckled. Some of the Vikings shot him worried looks.

Stoick frowned- why did he feel this way about their own home?

**_The camera drifts over rolling hills to reveal a small village nestled on an outcropping of sea mounts._**

** HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

**My village. In a word, sturdy. ****And it's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new.**

"Doesn't take a genius to figure out why that is!" Growled Spitelout.

**_The camera drifts closer, circling._**

** HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) **

**We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests. **

At this some of the Dragon upstairs did their own version of chuckling. They all knew now who the 'pests' were.

meanwhile downstairs some chuckled at the fact they were now 'pests' while the others glared. Stupid beasts...

**You see, most places have mice or mosquitos. We have...  
_Sheep graze peacefully on a hillside. Suddenly one is snatched._**

** CUT TO: INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS**

**_A door is pulled open... as a DRAGON swoops directly toward it, BLASTING FIRE._**

**_The door is SLAMMED. The fire shoots through the slats of wood, illuminating HICCUP, a gangly teenage Viking._**

** HICCUP ...dragons.**

** EXT. STOICK'S HOUSE _He reopens the sizzling door, as leaps off of the front porch. He weaves through the erupting mayhem as Vikings pour out of the buildings, ready for a fight. More dragons swarm in, setting rooftops alight and hauling off sheep._**

_"Hiccup why cant yeh just stay inside?" Asked Stoick, exasperated. Hiccup merely shrugged. Much to the annoyment of Stoick._

** HICCUP (V.O.)**

**Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings. **

"What does that have to do with anything?" Asked Astrid. Upstairs many of the Dragons asked the same thing.

**We have stubbornness issues.**

"Oh" the dragons upstairs nodded in agreement.  
_Vikings sound the alarm. Viking men and women pour out into the streets, axes in hand._  
_ON HICCUP darting through alleys, staying under eaves, making his way through the battle._

** HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

**My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know. But it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. **

The Vikings laughed at Hiccups face as he turned and faced the camera. While Stoick frowned again. Did Hiccup not like his name?

**Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that.**

The Dragons nodded in agreement while downstairs Hiccup and some others chuckled.  
_Dragons sweep back and forth, dodging axes and blasting the_  
_Vikings who throw them. A burly warrior gets tossed in an explosion, knocking Hiccup to the ground._

** VIKING (FIERCE) Arggghhhhh! (cheery, insane) Mornin'!**

As if on que the villagers turned to look at said Viking who was blushing furiously.  
_Hiccup gets to his feet and continues to rush past gigantic men and women._

** HICCUP (V.O.) Meet the neighbors. Hoark the Haggard...**

** HOARK What are you doing out!?**

** HICCUP ... Burnthair the Broad...**

** BURNTHAIR Get inside!**

** HICCUP ... Phlegma the Fierce...**

** PHLEGMA THE FIERCE Get back inside! **

"Worst part is they don't really care about me just making sure the unnessicary are out the way!" Grumbled Hiccup. Unluckily the Teens heard and exchanged looks. Was it really that bad?

** HICCUP . Ack. _He passes a silent ox of a viking, picking his ear._**

** HICCUP (CONT'D) Yep, just Ack.**

_**Enter STOICK, the biggest Viking of all. He yanks Hiccup from the path of a strafing dragon and holds aloft to the crowd.**_

"Here we go!" Moans Hiccup.

** STOICK Hiccup!? (accusingly; to the crowd) What is he doing out again?!**

** (TO HICCUP) What are you doing out?! Get inside!**

"Like you care." Grumbled Hiccup. This time Stoick had heard in fact lots of Vikings had, even a few Dragons.

Stoick looked, believe it or not, hurt by his sons words. Did it really look like he didn't care? Never the less he and Hiccup would be having words.

Gobber felt a bit of anger bubble up inside. Hiccup should NOT feel like that about his own father! Many Vikings were thinking along the same lines while upstairs lots of Dragons were trying to calm down Toothless who was furious his Rider was mistreated.

Hiccup paled. He he just said that outloud?!

**_The flames light up his scowling face and matted red beard. He sets Hiccup down and turns to the sky, searching._**

** HICCUP (V.O.) (IN AWE) That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of the tribe.**

"Hiccup I did not fail to notice you introduce your father as a chief but you should always be introducing yourself as the heir!" Reprimanded Spitelout.

Hiccup looked disgusted to be the heir to Dragon killers but tried not to show it. Toothless. Was shocked. His rider. The Heir. Well on the bright side he certainly wasn't happy about it!

**They say that when he was a baby he popped a dragon's head clean off of its shoulders. **

Stoick laughed. That rumor was still going around?!

Meanwhile Hiccup and the Dragons looked disgusted by this. Something the Teens and Gobber did not fail to notice.

**Do I believe it?**

**_Stoick grabs a wooden cart and hurls it, knocking the strafing dragon out of the sky._**

_** HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) Yes I do.**_

Stoick beamed in pride at his son who was avoiding his eyes for some reason. Was it something he had done?

_**An EXPLOSION forces Vikings to DUCK. Stoick stands firm, brushing flaming debris off of his shoulder.**_

** STOICK (barking; to his men) What have we got?**

** VIKING #1 Gronkles.**

Said Dragon breed looked around proudly. They did not back down from a battle!

** Nadders. **

This Dragon breed however bowed their head.

**Zipplebacks. **

To get themselves noticed the Zipplebacks seat out a small flame at surrounding dragons. Needless to say they were not pleased.

**Oh, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare.**

This dragon was very flashy and set themselves on fire as the all looked around proudly.

** STOICK Any Night Furies?**

** VIKING #1 None so far.**

** STOICK (RELIEVED) Good.**

All dragons turned to said Breed. Toothless merely looked at them all before continuing watching what was happening below. Many had respect for the Night Fury, last of its kind and it was the most feared dragon breed alive! Well exept the Queen.

** VIKING Hoist the torches!**

**_Massive flaming braziers are raised on poles, lighting up the night sky... and revealing swirling dragons of all types._  
_Below, Hiccup crosses an open plaza and ducks into an open building with a tall chimney._**

** INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - CONTINUOUS _He crosses behind a counter, where a peg-legged, one-armed hulk of a Blacksmith reshapes blades with a hammer and tongs appendage._**

Gobber cheered for himself trying to diffuse the tension from the fight they were witnessing. It worked.

** GOBBER Ah! Nice of you to join the party. I thought you'd been carried off.  
_Hiccup dons a leather apron and starts to put away Gobber's scattered appendages._**

"You know Gobber you do have a bad tendency to leave things lying about!" Commented Hiccup. Gobber had the decency to look abashed. A few viking laughed weakly at his misfortune of being told off by Hiccup.

** HICCUP Who me? Nah, come on! I'm way too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all this.  
_Hiccup strikes a bodybuilder pose._**

The Teens jeered at him. Some of the Vikings joined in while some chuckled at his humor. Toothless was mad again at the Jeerers. The dragons were curious. Why did the Fury care so much for one Human. The viking heir no less!

** GOBBER They need toothpicks, don't they?**

Some laughed and Stoick felt a bit of jealousy creep up on him. Why was it Gobber got to pick on him like a Father would? Why not him?! They hardly had a conversation, Stoick and Hiccup, let alone them having a mini argument!

_Hiccup gets to work, transferring bent and chipped weapons to the forge as Vikings crowd the counter for replacements._

** HICCUP (V.O.) The meathead with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. **

"HEY!"

"Aw come on Gobber you love me really!"

"You are pushing your luck there toothpick!"

"Don't call me a toothpick, Meathead!"

"Well then don't call me Meathead, fishbone!"

"Why you little-"

"Will you both stop this petty little argument!?" Shouted Stoick. To be truthful it was amusing watching the fight but it made him jealous of Gobber and Hiccups relationship so stopped it. Some Vikings chuckled watching what seemed like a Father son fight go on.

Meanwhile the Dragons watched on in amusement at the argument.

"He seems like a father to the Boy." Commented one Dragon

"I agree. Their little fights are very amusing what say you Fury?" Answered a Nadder

"Indeed but I know of a lot more of the boys arguments." Commented Toothless wisely.

The Dragons were about to ask how he knew so much before the Movie resumed.

**I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well...littler.**

The Vikings chuckled at the truthfulness of that statement. Meanwhile Stoick came to a realisation. They bonded through being together a lot and talking. Now all Stoick had to do was make up for lost time but how... He needed a way to bond with the boy. Maybe Spitelout could help, after all he did have a son of his own!

** EXT. VILLAGE - CONTINUOUS ON STOICK STOICK We move to the lower defenses. We'll counter-attack with the catapults. _Armed men rush past, flanking others who carry sheep to safety. Stoick follows up the rear as, overhead, a dragon strafes the rooftops with Napalm-like fire._**

** HICCUP (V.O.) See? Old village. Lots and lots of new houses.**

** VIKING FIRE! _In response, the fire brigade charges through the plaza - four TEENS, tugging a large wooden cask on wheels. F_**

"Hey its us!" Shouted Fishlegs. The other Teens looked on, interested in what Hiccup had to say on them.

**_rom it, they fill buckets of water to douse the flames. One among them is a cute, energetic Viking girl. Hiccup leans out of the stall to watch her._**

** HICCUP (V.O.) Oh and that's Fishlegs, **

**"**The boy who wont stop with his Dragon talk." Added Gobber

**Snotlout. **

"The pompous idiot." Added Astrid- much to the gangs amusment.

**The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut. **

"The two who wont stop fighting but amuse up none the less." Added Fishlegs

**And... (DREAMY) Astrid.**

"The one who has a wide range of cussing words!" Added Hiccup. When Asrid looks at his threateningly and confused he adds. "Don't deny it I heard you in the ring!" she huffed while the gang and hiccup laughed.**  
**

**_A SLOW-MOTION explosion erupts behind her, framing her in a sexy ball of fire. The others join her, looking awesome and heroic._**

"You we look awesome!" Shouted Snoutlout the he added after. "Although I clearly look the best!" The rest rolled their eyes.

** HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) Their job is so much cooler.  
_Hiccup tries to join them as they pass, but he's hooked by Gobber and hoisted back inside._**

** HICCUP (CONT'D) (PLEADING) Ah, come on. Let me out, please. I need to make my mark.**

** GOBBER Oh, you've made plenty of marks. All in the wrong places.**

"Meaning?"

"Aw come on Hiccup remember when you first made that axe swinger and it cut off your-"

"Yeah I remember now lets keep watching okay!" He did not want his father to know it was his fault his father had to walk around the village with half a beard for a few months!

** HICCUP Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date.**

** GOBBER You can't lift a hammer. **

"True."

**You can't swing an axe...**

"Affirmative."

**_Gobber grabs a bola (iron balls connected by rope)._**

** GOBBER (CONT'D) ... you can't even throw one of these.**

"Very -"

"Hiccup do yourself a favour and shut up!"

"Okay."**  
_A Viking runs by and nabs it out of Gobber's hand, hurling it at a dive-bombing Gronkle. The bola binds its legs, sending it into a heavy crash._**

The goronickle who was hit winced. That had been painful. Thank god for that nadder!

** HICCUP (ready with the answer) Okay fine, but...  
_He rushes to the back corner of the stall and presents a bizarre, wheel barrow-like contraption._**

** HICCUP (CONT'D) ... this will throw it for me.**

**_Hiccup OPENS the hinged lid of the device. An arm springs up, equipped with twin bows. They prematurely launch a bola, narrowly missing Gobber... and taking out a Viking at the counter._**

"That hurt you know!"

"Sorry! In all fairness it wasn't supposed to launch!"

** VIKING Arggh!**

** GOBBER See, now this right here is what I'm talking about**

**HICCUP Mild calibration issue.**

** GOBBER Hiccup. If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all...  
_Gobber gestures in Hiccup's general direction._**

** GOBBER (CONT'D) ... this.**

** HICCUP (ASTONISHED) But... you just pointed to all of me**

**GOBBER Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you.**

Both levels laughed, Toothless only because he knew Gobber didn't mean it offensively.

** HICCUP (THREATENING) Ohhhh...**

** GOBBER (MIMICKING) Ohhhhh, yes.**

** HICCUP You, sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much, raw...Vikingness contained. (BEAT) There will be consequences! _Gobber tosses him a sword._**

** GOBBER I'll take my chances. **

The Vikings laugh at their obvious funny, teasing friendship. Everyone in the Viking hall felt regretful,except Gobber and Hiccup, for not giving Hiccup a chance. He seemed very funny, sarcastic and good to be around. Maybe it was still time to get to know him?

**Sword. Sharpen. Now. _Hiccup takes it begrudgingly and lobs it onto the grinding wheel. He stews... fantasizing..._**

** HICCUP (V.O.) One day I'll get out there. Because killing a dragon is everything around here.**

Hiccup growled dangerously. The Vikings exchanged looks. What was wrong with him today.

The Dragons, save Toothless, were shocked. Who knew killing a dragon was so big and even more why did that boy care for them so much? He described them as pests at the beginning did he not?

** EXT. VILLAGE - LOWER PLAINS - CONTINUOUS _Nadders land, gathering like seagulls around a seemingly vacant house_**

The Dragons sat up. Maybe they would find out why killing a Dragon was so big.

**. HICCUP (V.O.) A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed.**

Nadders seemed to huff a bit. Surely they were worth more than that. It wasn't until a Grunkle pointed out that it was at least they im ediatly brightened up.  
_The Nadders clamber onto the building, tearing the roof and walls apart. Sheep pour out and SCATTER._  
_Elsewhere, hippo-like Gronckles pick drying racks clean of fish and fly off like loaded pelicans_**.**

** HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) Gronckles are tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend.**

The Gronckles looked very proud. A girlfriend was a mate no doubt and that was a big thing. Meanwhile Hiccup was seething. If he had to kill a dragon to get a girl he would just not have a girl!  
_A stealthy, snake-like dragon head peeks over a rooftop, breathing gas into a chimney._

** HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) A Zippelback? Exotic, exciting. Two heads, twice the status.**

At this all Zippelbacks looked around and made a scene of using both its heads to cause laughter and the Dragons.  
_A second head pokes through the door and lights it. KABLAM! The two heads fly through the explosion, their necks zipping together to reveal a single body._  
_It flies past Stoick as he climbs to the top of a CATAPULT_

** TOWER. CATAPULT OPERATOR They found the sheep!**

** STOICK (FRUSTRATED) Concentrate fire over the lower bank!**

** CATAPULT OPERATOR Fire!_ Boulders are catapulted at the corralling Nadders... Just as a huge red dragon whips past, spraying the base of the catapult with sticky fire._**

** HICCUP (V.O.) And then there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. **

The Monstrous Nightmare looked immensely proud as they looked around. If the best Vikings went after them surely they were the best Dragon!

**They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire.**

The Vikings chuckled at how Hiccup made them sound harmless. It made them regret how they treated Hiccup even more!

Meanwhile the Nightmares had set themselves on fire and were making a big scene of it prouncing around. It wasn't until Toothless shot a blue flame atthe ringleader playfully they calmed down.

** _It emerges from the flames, climbing the catapult with a leering, toothy grin._**

** STOICK Reload! I'll take care of this. Stoick takes on the Nightmare, face to hammer.**

Hiccup growled lowly and threateningly. They were just trying to get food for the Queen. Whats wrong with that?!

**_Suddenly, a LOUD BALLISTIC MOANING streaks overhead. The catapult crew ducks._**

** INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - CONTINUOUS _ON HICCUP, looking up from his work, reacting to the same sound. _**

** HICCUP (V.O.) But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one has ever seen. We call it the-**

** VIKING Night Fury! Get down!**

Hiccup grinned at the name of his dragon. By far the best!

The Vikings looked at him accusingly. Why was he grinning at the name of the creature who destroys their home?!  
_Vikings everywhere take shelter. The moaning sound BUILDS._

** EXT. VILLAGE - CATAPULT - CONTINUOUS _ The Monstrous Nightmare suddenly stops fighting and takes flight. Stoick looks skyward._**

** STOICK JUMP! _KABOOM! The Catapult EXPLODES as though hit by an artillery shell... sending Stoick and the crew leaping for their lives._**

Hiccup nodded approvingly as he saw His dragon swiftly fl. Across the screen.

** HICCUP (V.O.) This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and..._ The sound recedes, leaving the crippled catapult in flames._**

** HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) ...never misses. **

The Nightfury in question looked around at the other dragons who looked like they were expecting some sort of grand show off. He snorted and blew Off some purple flames to tell them to bugger off.

**(BEAT) No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I'm going to be the first.**

Said Nightfury whimpered being reminded of how close his rider was to killing him while the same thought struck Hiccup. He was glad he didn't and wouldn't change a thing!

Meanwhile the other teens snorted at him.

** IN THE STALL Gobber trades his hammer for an axe.**

** GOBBER Man the fort, Hiccup, they need me out there!**

"Gobber was that really a good idea?!" Asked Stoick.

"No Definitly not! But i did it anyway!"  
**Gobber pauses. Turns with a threatening glare.**

** GOBBER (CONT'D) Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean.**

**Gobber charges into the fray, HOLLERING. ON HICCUP, a smirk crosses his face.**

** EXT. VILLAGE - MOMENTS LATER WHAM! Hiccup pushes his wheeled contraption through a wall of clustered Vikings. He weaves through the ongoing mayhem, as fast as his legs can carry him.**

"I should've stayed." Muttered Gobber

** VIKING #6 (O.S.) Hiccup, where are you going!**

** VIKING #7 Come back here**

**HICCUP I know. Be right back!**

** ON THE PLAIN BELOW _ The Nadders have cornered the house-full of sheep. They close in, ready to spring upon them._  
_Stoick suddenly appears, HURLING FISHING NETS over them. The surprised Nadders are caught._**

Hiccup glares at his Father. Stoick looks at him shocked. Why was Hiccup mad he caught dragons!? Shouldn't he be pleased!?

**_ Stoick and his men rush in._  
_A Nadder blasts a hole through its net. Stoick leaps onto it, clamping his thick arms around its head, forcing its jaws shut._**

The Nadders let out a small whimper before noticing below them Hiccup is still glaring at his father. Was the boy... Defending them? Surely not! After all he is the Heir to the Vikings!

** STOICK Mind yourselves! The devils still have some juice in them.**

** ON THE PLAIN ABOVE _Hiccup reaches a cliff overlooking the smoking CATAPULT and drops the handles to the ground. He cranks several levers, unfolding and then cocking the bowed arms of his contraption._  
_He drops a bola onto a chamber and then pivots the weapon on a gimbal head toward the dark sky._  
_He listens, with his eye pressed to the scope, hand poised on the trigger. He hears the NIGHT FURY approaching... and turns his aim to the defense tower. It closes in for the final strike, completely camouflaged in the night._**

** HICCUP (TO HIMSELF) Come on. Give me something to shoot at, give me something to shoot at._ KABLAM! The tower topples. The blast of fire illuminates the dragon for a split second. Hiccup pulls the trigger. KERTHUNK! The flexed arms SNAP forward, springing the weapon off the ground. The bola disappears into the sky, followed by a WHACK and a SCREECH._**

The Vikings stared at the young viking, astonished. Then cheers and congratulatory calls were made but Hiccup just looked ashamed. After they calmed down Stoick mustered up his courage and walked towards the boy he called his son.

"Hiccup I am so sorry I didn't believe you son!"

"Its ok dad it doesn't really matter anyway."

"Doesn't matter Hiccup you are the first Viking to hit a nightfury. Were dis you say this was? Down in Raven point! We have to get men down there straight away when we head home of course and then there the matter of weapons and where it landed of course it -"

"STOP!"

"Thank you now lets keep watching."

The dragons watched this whole fiasco with astonishment. First of all they made such a fuss about the Fury being hit and then the boy...the boy. He was defending the Dragons. He was ashamed of hitting a nightfury. He was odd there is no doubt...

** HICCUP (CONT'D) (surprised, then elated) Oh I hit it! Yes, I hit it! Did anybody see that?_ Hiccup's victory is short-lived. A Monstrous Nightmare appears, slithering up over the lip of the cliff._**

** HICCUP (CONT'D) Except for you.**

Despite the situation Hiccup was in in the movie the Onlookers laughed weakly. That boy sure had skme humor...

"I cant believe my luck though!" Grumbled Hiccup loud enough for everyone to hear. "Of all the Dragons out there I get the Nightmare..." More people laughed at his statement itwas true after all.  
_ON STOICK, holding down the netted Nadders. He hears a familiar HOLLER and looks up to see..._  
_HICCUP running through the PLAZA, SCREAMING, with the NIGHTMARE fast on his heels._  
_Alarmed, Stoick abandons the Nadders and runs off._

"You gave me a shock you know son.!"

Hiccup was too stunned for words. His father...worried...about him. He just couldnt believe it!

** STOICK (to his men, re: the NADDERS) DO NOT let them escape!**

** IN THE PLAZA _ Vikings scatter as Hiccup dodges a near fatal blast. The Nightmare's sticky, Napalm-like fire splashes up onto buildings, setting them alight._  
_Hiccup ducks behind the last standing brazier - the only shelter available. The Nightmare blasts it, spraying fire all around him. Hiccup peers around the smoldering post. No sign of the Nightmare._**

"Dude you're luck sucks!" gasped ruffnut through laughs. After all he HAD to look the other way to the dragon didnt he?!  
_He turns back to find it leering at him, blocking his escape. It takes a deep breath. Hiccup is finished._  
_Suddenly, Stoick LEAPS between them, tackling the Nightmare to the ground. They tumble and wrestle, resuming their earlier fight. The Nightmare tries to toast him, but only coughs up smoke._

"Awwwwww!" Exclaims Hiccup seeing the Nightmares innocent look for a moment on screen. Many looked at him crazy Even mad. Dragons were not cute there were murderers!

Meanwhile every dragon but Toothless were confused. Why would he find the Nightmare cute!? He was definitly a odd one! But they liked it!

** STOICK (CONT'D) You're all out._ He smashes the Nightmare repeatedly in the face, driving it away. It takes to the air and disappears. Winded, Stoick turns to Hiccup._**

** HICCUP (V.O.) _ Oh, and there's one more thing you need to know... The burnt brazier pole collapses, sending the massive iron basket crashing. It bounces down the hill, destroying as it goes and scattering the Vikings who were holding down the netted Nadders. The freed dragons escape... with several sheep in tow._**

Both audiences laughed at Hiccups various faces as the town destroyed.

** HICCUP (CONT'D) Sorry, dad.**

** EXT. VILLAGE - UPPER PLAZA - CONTINUOUS _The escaped Nadders fly past with sheep in their clutches. The raid is over. The dragons have clearly won. The murmuring crowd eyes Stoick, awaiting his response._**

** HICCUP (SHEEPISH) Okay, but I hit a Night Fury. _Stoick grabs Hiccup by the back scruff of his collar and hauls him away, fuming with embarrassment._**

"Sorry 'bout this Hiccup" Said his father sheepishly. Hiccup accepted the apology andturned back to thr screen.

** HICCUP (CONT'D) It's not like the last few times, Dad. I mean I really actually hit it. You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down, just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there, before it-**

** STOICK -STOP! Just...stop. _He releases Hiccup. Everyone goes silent, staring expectantly._**

** STOICK (CONT'D) Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter's almost here and I have an entire village to feed! _Hiccup looks around. All eyes are upon him._**

** HICCUP Between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, don't ya think? _A few rotund Vikings stir self-consciously_.**

The Vikings laugh. It was true and funny! To be honest they all had just seen Hiccup in a new light and they liked the view. Thy were going to be nicer from now on!

** STOICK This isn't a joke, Hiccup! (EXASPERATED) Why can't you follow the simplest orders?**

** HICCUP I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just... kill it, you know? It's who I am, Dad.**

"Correction: It is not who I am and I wish people 'Cough' Dad "cough" would listen to me!"

** STOICK You are many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them. **

"And you couldn't have remembered that before Dragon Training!?" Exclaimed Hiccup upset and infuriated. It confused everyone. The Dragons thought Humans to be bloodthirsty killing machines and the Vikings because Hiccup was doing to well in dragon training!

**_Sting. Hiccup looks around to see many nods of agreement._**

** STOICK (CONT'D) Get back to the house.**

** (TO GOBBER) Make sure he gets there. I have his mess to clean up. _Stoick lumbers off in the opposite direction. Gobber leads Hiccup through the walk of shame. They pass the teen fire brigade as they snicker._**

"Sorry about that Hiccup." Snoutlout apologised. Hiccup, startled, accepted his and everyone else's apologies .

** TUFFNUT Quite the performance.**

** SNOTLOUT I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!**

**HICCUP Thank you, thank you. I was trying, so... _Hiccup avoids Astrid's glare and heads up toward a large house, standing prominently on the hill above the others._**

** HICCUP (CONT'D) I really did hit one.**

** GOBBER Sure, Hiccup.**

** HICCUP He never listens.**

"Don't argue dad its true and you know it!" Stoick was too stunned to speak.

** GOBBER Well, it runs in the family.**

"Meaning?"

"Well Hiccup do the words 'Stay, Right there' ring any bells?"

Hiccup just huffed while the Halls watched on in amusment

** HICCUP And when he does, it's always with this... disappointed scowl. Like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich.**

"Its true!"

** (MIMICKING STOICK) Excuse me, barmaid. I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on the side. This here. This is a talking fish bone.**

Everyone wouldve chucked but the situation was too depressing.

Stoick felt embarrassed and ashamed. Was he really that bad to Hiccup!? He also felt jealous Hiccup could turn to Gobber. He wondered how many talks Hiccup had had with Gobber in the past.., the thought just added flame to the fire.

To say toothless was mad was a understatment. His rider was goodhearted and talented and clearly he had been ignored all his life! When he saw that man he had better run!

** GOBBER You're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like. It's what's inside that he can't stand. **

The halls laughed at Gobbers way to cheer Hiccup up**.**

** HICCUP Thank you, for summing that up. They reach the doorway.**

** GOBBER Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not._ Hiccup SIGHS heavily._**

Stoick was feeling very jealous as to how Gobber was the on who was comforting him and talking to him while he had shouted and embarrassed him. How could he make it up to hiccup?!

** HICCUP I just want to be one of you guys. Gobber eyes him sympathetically._ Hiccup turns and goes through the front door. And straight out the back door. He hurries off into the woods, determined._**

At this the scene faded. The Hall sat in silence for some time thinking it over.

Stoick was thinking about how he could make it up to Hiccup.

Gobber was thinking about what Stoick would say to Hiccup. After all lots of hurt feelings had been shed through humour. and he had a feeling he wasn't the only on who had detected it.

The Teens all were whispering together about Hiccup and why he defended Dragons and his life treatment and how they could make it better.

Upstairs the dragons were talking about Hiccup and why he defended the Dragons whileToothless was lost in his own thoughts. Hiccup had been ignored all his life. He didn't deserve it! And toothless was going to make it right!

Before anyone could do another thing the next scene appeared.


	3. Scene 2

**Hope you all liked the last episode! Here is another I will try get them done as son as i can but I have to edit the scripts,etc. so it looks ok and all and that part takes a long time but thanks for being paitent!**

**Thank you all for the amazing support big thanks to :**

**Lighty 7**

**Dragons-Sister**

**River Melody**

**and a massive thanks to**

**RockyJ**

**Reviews make me update faster!**

* * *

**INT. GREAT HALL - DAY _ A noisy din of PROTESTING VOICES leads to... STOICK, glowering in the firelight. Surrounded by his men._**

Hiccup makes a discusted face as he screen at The sight of the sword with a dragon on it. Luckily only the Dragons noticed and it only fueled their curiosity.

**STOICK Either we finish them or they'll finish us! It's the only way we'll be rid of them! If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave. **

"If you find the Nest which you cant you will be killed!" Hiccup said. However he hadnt realised he had said it outloud. Stoick fumed. Had his son seen the Nest... No impossible how could he have?! No ships leave berk without going through him!

**They'll find another home.**

"Where! The nest looks like its been there for centuries!" He whispered. Only the Teens caught it and the decided during the break they would talk to him and get the answers they deserve!

** _He sinks his blade into a... LARGE NAUTICAL MAP, spread out on the table... the blade pierces the middle of an uncharted corner, swirling with painted sea monsters and dragons._**

** STOICK (CONT'D) (DECIDEDLY) One more search. Before the ice sets in.**

** VIKING Those ships never come back.**

** STOICK (MATTER-OF-FACT) We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard. Now who's with me?_ Stoick throws up his fist. No one follows. The crowds shifts in restless silence. Head scratches. Eyes averted._**

Hiccup laughed so did the teens. All the Vikings glared at them. Suddenly upstairs the Dragons joined in but it was funny for a different reason: They would kill dragons but they are too scared to visit the Dragons nest!?

**VIKING (FEEBLE) Today's not good for me.**

** VIKING (CONT'D) (EQUALLY FEEBLE) I've gotta do my axe returns.**

** STOICK Alright. Those who stay will look after Hiccup.**

"HEY! I can look after myself!" Hiccup huffed.

Stoick saw this as an opportunity to tease him like Gobber he dived right in.

"Oh so when I left you home alone for one night and you cut off-"

"A minor fluke," Hiccup said quickly.

Stoick laughed. "If that incident is minor than I would hate to see a major!" The Vikings looked at a very flushed Hiccup curiously. What had he done!?

**_ Hands jut into the air, volunteers galore. Enthusiastic murmurs of prep and packing fill the room._**

** PHLEGMA THE FIERCE To the ships!**

** SPITELOUT I'm with you Stoick!**

** STOICK (DRY) That's more like it._ The Vikings rush for the door, leaving Gobber and Stoick alone. Gobber gulps back the contents of his tankard attachment and scrapes back the bench._**

** GOBBER I'll pack my undies.**

"Hey Gobber What is it with you And undies?" Hiccup asked.

"Well it all started 20 years ago when I was -"

"Play the Movie and quick!" Hiccup excalimed.

"Hey why cut me off?"

"Cos I know if you start a story you NEVER finish it!"

"Hey dont be cheeky!" He saud in a teasing tone.

"Why you better-"

He was cut off by Tuffnut who had threw a pillow at his face. This began a Pillow fit between all the teens and it didnt stop until Stoick, Spitelout and Gobber made them. They all secretly promised a redo later.

** STOICK No, I need you to stay and train some new recruits.**

** GOBBER Oh, perfect. And while I'm busy, Hiccup can cover the stall. Molten steel, razor sharp blades, lots of time to himself...what could possibly go wrong?**

"HEY!"

**_Stoick sinks onto the bench beside Gobber, his brow burdened._**

** STOICK What am I going to do with him Gobber?**

** GOBBER Put him in training with the others.**

"Or just let me man the Forge while Gobber trains them?!" Hiccup suggested hopefully. The Dragons and Vikings looked at him questioningly. Why did he not like Dragon training he was top of the Class!

** STOICK No, I'm serious.**

** GOBBER So am I. _Stoick turns to him, glaring._**

** STOICK He'd be killed before you let the first dragon out of its cage.**

"I take that back!" Exclaimed Stoick as he apolgised to Hiccup, again. He accepted.

** GOBBER Oh, you don't know that.**

** STOICK I do know that, actually.**

** GOBBER No, you don't.**

** STOICK No, actually I do.**

** GOBBER No you don't!**

** STOICK Listen! You know what he's like. From the time he could crawl he's been...different. He doesn't listen.**

**STOICK (CONT'D) Has the attention span of a sparrow. I take him fishing and he goes hunting for... for trolls.**

At this point Hiccup decided it was too quiet and stood up and impersonated Gobber.

"Trolls exist!" He exclaimed in a voice very much like Gobbers "The steal your socks! But only the left ones..." The hall burst into laughter at the uncanny impersonation of Gobber.

** GOBBER (DEFENSIVE) Trolls exist! They steal your socks. (DARKLY) But only the left ones. What's with that?**

** STOICK When I was a boy...**

"Urgh, here we go!" Exclamed Hiccup facalming and making the hall laugh.

** GOBBER (GRUMBLING) Oh here we go.**

** STOICK My father told me to bang my head against a rock and I did it. I thought it was crazy, but I didn't question him. And you know what happened?**

"You got a headache." Hiccup answered.

** GOBBER You got a headache.**

Hiccup and Gobber looked shocked at saying the same thing while the Vikings laughed. Stoick felt the familiar Jealousy bubble up inside him. Now the thought alike!

** STOICK That rock split in two. It taught me what a Viking could do, Gobber. He could crush mountains,**

"Nope!"

** level forests, **

"Only Dragons!"

**tame seas! **

"Not a chance!" The Vikings were shocked he thought so lowly of Vikings. Upstairs the Dragons felt the exact samething.

**Even as a boy, I knew what I was, what I had to become. (BEAT) Hiccup is not that boy.**

"And I never will be!" Hiccup added darkly.

** GOBBER You can't stop him, Stoick. You can only prepare him. (BEAT) Look, I know it seems hopeless. But the truth is you won't always be around to protect him. He's going to get out there again. He's probably out there now. _ON STOICK, as Gobber's words hit their mark._**

Nobody moved a muscle or made a noise as the next scene came on.


	4. Scene 3 and an Argument

**EXT. WOODS - DAY** **ON AN OPEN NOTEBOOK**

"Oh gods don't tell me you went to find that Dragon alone!" Exclaimed Fishlegs

"Well..."

"Better get this over with then!" Interrupted Stoick who looked rather pale.

**_A drawn map of the island, covered in X's. Hiccup looks up from it and peeks over a gorge, expectantly. Sees nothing. He adds another 'X' to the page, then scratches his pencil over the whole map in frustration. He snaps the book closed and pockets it._**

"Now now Hiccup dont take your anger out on the poor book. Whats it done to you?!"

"Shut up Gobber."

**HICCUP Uggh, the gods hate me. Some people lose their knife or their mug. No, not me. I manage to lose an entire dragon.**

The Vikings laugh at Hiccups poor luck. Stoick and Gobber hope that he still hasn't found the Fury. They wouldn't like to imagine what would happen if he did!

Upstairs the Dragons are laughing at the boys Misfortune. And Toothless grins knowing exactly what happened.

**_Hiccup WHACKS a low-hanging branch. It SNAPS back at him, hitting him in the face._**

Both Halls are filled with laughter.

**_He looks up to see a snapped tree trunk. His eyes follow it to a long trench of up-turned earth._**

Many of the Vikings pale. But none compared to Stoick and Gobber Who resembled a sheet.

**_He follows it to a downed, black dragon, its body and tail tangled in a bola. It appears dead._**

Hiccup sighs. It pains him to see Toothless like that. It hurts even more knowing he did that to toothless. The teens glance at him seeing his obvious distress but they don't know why.

**_Hiccup approaches, beaming._**

**HICCUP (CONT'D) (IN SHOCK) Oh wow. I did it. I did it. This fixes everything.**

**(ELATED)** **Yes!**

**_He strikes a victory pose, planting his foot on the fallen Night Fury._**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)** **I have brought down this mighty beast!**

**_It suddenly shifts._**

**HICCUP (CONT'D) Whoa!**

Hiccup laughs. Toothless is very prideful and even a bit grouchy. Toothless seeing his Riders reaction glowers a bit. He knew exactly what Hiccup was thinking. After all he had heard him call him that plenty of times!

**_Hiccup springs back, terrified. He turns his blade on it. Rattled, Hiccup creeps along the length of the weak, wounded dragon, dagger poised to strike. As he reaches the head, Hiccup finds the Night Fury staring coldly at him. Hiccup tries to look away, but he's drawn back to its unnerving, unflinching stare. With the dragon safety tangled in the ropes, Hiccup jabs with his dagger, puffing himself up with false bravado._**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)** **I'm going to kill you, Dragon. I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father.**

Both Hiccup and Toothless whine a bit. While Hiccup looks very distressed. He could no longer imagine his life without toothless in it!

**I'm a Viking.**

**(BEAT) I am a VIKING!**

"No I am not." Hiccup whispers.

**_Hiccup raises the dagger, determined to prove his Viking- ness. The dragon's labored breathing breaks Hiccup's clenched concentration. He opens an eye, uncertainty leaking through. The dragon holds the stare. Something profound is exchanged._**

You could cut the tension with a knife. Hiccup could no longer watch he grabbed the nearest pillow and stuffed his face in it, much to the confusion of both Halls.

**_Finally, the Night Fury closes its eye and lowers its head, resigned to its fate. Hiccup tries to go through with it, holding the dagger aloft... fighting himself... until finally lowering it with a frustrated sigh. He looks over the dragon's chaffed rope wounds._**

**HICCUP (CONT'D) (muttered, ashamed) I did this.**

"I'm sorry buddy." He whisperers. Upstairs Said buddy hears and wishes he could comfort his rider who is clearly in a lot of stress.

**_He turns to leave. Pauses. And glances back at the dragon, chest heaving. Hiccup GRUMBLES. He checks over his shoulder to ensure that no one is watching... then hurries back to cut the ropes. The Night Fury's eye shoots open. With the dragon watching his every move, Hiccup hurriedly saws through the bola ropes._**

Stoick was too angry to even do so much as talk. no he was beyond Mad what was his son doing the idiot!

**_As the last rope falls free, the Night Fury suddenly POUNCES! In a blur, the dragon is upon him, pinning Hiccup down, grazing his neck. Looking like it's about to kill him. Hiccup is paralyzed._**

Gobber was frozen his breath caught in his throat.

**_The dragon's breath ruffles his hair. Hiccup opens his eyes to find the Night Fury's wolf-like stare boring into him. The exchange is intense, profound. The dragon draws a deep breath, as though it's about to torch him, then lets out an ear-piercing scream instead._**

"That hurt." He muttered, loud enough for the teens to hear. They had to stifle their sniggers Knowing that soon there was going to be a outburst from Stoick.

**_It turns and takes flight, flapping violently through the canopy of trees. It bashes against a nearby mountain side, recovers, and drops out of view some distance away._**

Hiccup sighs. It was his fault his Dragon couldn't fly alone. All his fault...

**_Winded, Hiccup struggles to his feet, staggers a few steps, collapses to his knees, and faints._**

There was a moment of pause and then:

"HICCUP WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!? YOU COULD HAVE SLAYED THAT NIGHTFURY, THE DESTROYER OF THE VILLAGE! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED THAT MONSTER THAT BEAST THE-"

This was too much for Hiccup. Nobody insulted Toothless! Not on his watch!

"DONT CALL HIM A BEAST OR A MONSTER! THE DRAGONS ONLY ATTACK OUR VILLAGE TO FEED THEIR QUEEN IF THEY DONT THEY WILL BE EATEN THEMSELVES!"

Then Hiccup realised his mistake. He had brought up the nest! The Dragons help their breath.

"So you have been to the nest then!" In comparison to him shouting or him talking like this Hiccup would take the shouting.

"Nest... Did I say nest!?" He decided to feign ignorance. It would be best for them all.

"Hiccup You are not my son!" It took a second before Stoick had realised what he had said. But he decided to stay ignorant. That boy betrayed them! He deserved it!

Hiccup managed to choke out a "Glad I'm not before breaking down on the beanbag.

The Hall was frozen at the scene before them. The Cheif had just disowned his son and said son had befreinded a DRAGON! Well they didnt need him anyway! He was a traitor!

Before anyone could take action a large bang came from above.

UPSTAIRS

Toothless couldn't take it anymore. He could see his Rider suffering just to defend himself and the Dragons.

The Dragons seemed to have reached the same realisation. At the same time they all blasted away that rock and Toothless bound down the the staircase and stood protectively in front of his rider.

DOWNSTAIRS

Toothless growled and the Vikings were about to attack before Toothless pounced on Stoick taking him by surprise. This man deserved to feel the pain his rider felt. Just before he could attack Lauren make a reappearance. "Toothless! How did you get downstairs!?"

She then gasped seeing the sight before her." toothless off of stoick now I know he must have hurt Hiccup but leave him and you can go join Hiccup."

Reluctantly he stepped off Stoick and approached Hiccup nuzzling him and lying beside him.

Stoick growled. He knew he couldnt attack the beast now but he swore he would later. That monster had destroyed their Village and taken his only son away. No not son!

Meanwhile everybody else was watching the scene before them. Toothless had successfully calmed down Hiccup and Hiccup stood ready to explain himself.

"Everyone meet Toothless. As you saw I shot down toothless and i accidentally cut off half his tail." He said this with a deep regretful tone. Toothless nudged him as he continued.

"I visited daily, fed him and we fast became friends I even made him able to fly! Dragons are not really bad just seriously misunderstood! We need to give them a chance. They are not really bad just forced to steal food by the Red Death as I call her. She is like their Queen. she controls them and if they done feed her she eats them them self! If we team up with the Dragons it is possible we could save them from the Red Death!"

At the end of his speech all the other Dragons joined Hiccup and lay down. Hiccup joined them on his beanbag. Around him the dragons all lay. Toothless with his head on his lap and many terrible terrors on his stomach and shoulders with the other dragons having more class and lying around the beanbag by the fire as the next scene started.

Everyone was too startled to speak. Hiccup was just making things worse! Well they would never team up with those beasts! The moment they return to civilisation that boy is to be Exiled! Yes that should do it!

Meanwhile the dragons had nuzzeled themselves against Hiccup making themselves cosy As the next scene appeared.


	5. Scene 4

**Thank you for all the Awesome reviews and constant support! I welcome ideas and reviews! THANK YOU!**

* * *

**INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS_ Hiccup enters to see... STOICK, seated on a thick slice of tree-trunk. __He is slouched over the fire-pit, stirring the coals with his axe. Embers waft around his beard. Hiccup tries to sneak past, up the stairs to his room. Stoick seems none the wiser, when..._**

** STOICK Hiccup.**

"Nice try fishbone!" Stage whispered Tuffnut.

** HICCUP (CAUGHT) Dad. Uh... Stoick stands, takes a deep breath.**

** HICCUP (CONT'D) I, uh... I have to talk to you, Dad.**

** STOICK I need to speak with you too, son._ Hiccup and Stoick STRAIGHTEN at the same moment. _**

** HICCUP STOICK I've decided I don't want to I think it's time you learn fight dragons. to fight dragons.**

The hall burst into laughter at the irony of these statements despite the tension in the room and their anger at Hiccup. Trust Stoick to change his mind as soon as Hiccup changed his! The Dragons sent a look of admiration to Hiccup. Never had a human wanted to save them!

** (BEAT) (BEAT) What? What?**

** STOICK (CONT'D) You go first.**

** HICCUP No, you go first.**

** STOICK Alright. You get your wish. Dragon training. You start in the morning.**

** HICCUP (SCRAMBLING) Oh man, I should've gone first. **

"Then why didn't you?" Snoutlout said meanly.

"I dunno Snoutlout. Maybe I was trying to make amends?" On second thought he added in a whisper to himslef "But I dont know why I try!"

Sadly the dragons heard this and Toothless nuzzled him. Hiccup stroked him absentmindedly.

**Uh, 'cause I was thinking, you know we have a surplus of dragon-fighting Vikings, but do we have enough bread-making Vikings, or small home**

The hall laughed at Hiccups suggestions for replacment jobs.

"Couldn't have suggested a more impressive occupation Hiccup?"

"Give me a break Gobber I was under pressure!"

"Im just saying-" a glare from Hiccup shut him up. Gobber was dissapointed in Hiccup but he knew that maybe there was still some hope so he attempted to remain friends with him.

** STOICK -You'll need this. _Stoick hands Hiccup his axe. Hiccup avoids taking it. _**

** HICCUP I don't want to fight dragons.**

"And I never will!"

"Well we will see about that!" Grumbled Stoick.

** STOICK Come on. Yes, you do.**

** HICCUP Rephrase. Dad I can't kill dragons.**

** STOICK But you will kill dragons.**

"But I wont kill Dragons!" The Dragons sent him admiring looks as he absentmindedly began to pet a Nadder lying beside him.

** HICCUP No, I'm really very extra sure that I won't.**

** STOICK It's time Hiccup.**

** HICCUP Can you not hear me?**

"No, and he never will." Announced Hiccup Somewhat darkly. Stoick sighed. There was no point denying it he had never listened to Hiccup but it was for he best anyway the boy was a menace! A disgrace!

** STOICK This is serious son! Stoick forces the axe into Hiccup's hands._ Its weight drags him down. He looks up to see Stoick under-lit with firelight. _**

** STOICK (CONT'D) When you carry this axe... you carry all of us with you. **

"One Viking is bad enough- an entire Village!? I think the weight would kill me!" He joked, releasing some tension in the room.

**Which means you walk like us.**

"With the slouch too?!"

** You talk like us. **

"Pass."

**You think like us. **

"NOOOOO NOT MY BRAINS! THERE THE ONLY THING I HAVE!" He exclaimed startling the Dragons before they began to let out what sounded a cross between a chuckle (Because he offended the Vikings) and annoyance (for annoying them).

**No more of... (GESTURING NON- specifically at Hiccup) ... this.**

** HICCUP You just gestured to all of me.**

"Is this you're catchphrase?" Asked Fishlegs exasperated. Fishlegs was not the argument type!

"Yeah I think so!" He replied, strangely cheerfully.

** STOICK Deal?**

** HICCUP This conversation is feeling very one-sided.**

The vikings laughed at his attempt to wriggle out of the Deal.

** STOICK DEAL?! _Hiccup glances at the axe in his hands. It's a no-win argument. _**

** HICCUP (RESIGNED) Deal. Satisfied,_ Stoick grabs his helmet and duffel bag... and heads for the door. _**

** STOICK Good. Train hard. I'll be back. Probably.**

** HICCUP And I'll be here. Maybe. _Stoick heads out the door, leaving Hiccup holding the axe._**

"No win argument." He muttered as the next scene began.


	6. Scene 5

**Before I begin can I just say something:**

**Recently I have been having some Hate mail which I have deleted but can I just add that nobody else has dne at watch the movie fanfiction and if I am doing this so bad then why dont you write One! Those who send me the hate let me just say that uou havent wrote your own so so you in NO position to judge!**

**Rant over.**

**Thank you reviewers, suggestions welcome and keep reviewing!**

**Oh and I have edited the pervious 2 chapters because someone suggested that the hall should be madder at Hiccup and I couldn't help but agree!**

* * *

**EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - DAY Gobber raises a massive iron gate at the entrance of a vast stone arena.**

** GOBBER Welcome to dragon training! _The recruits file through the gate, and out onto the arena floor. They take it in like gladiators entering the colosseum. The walls are covered in scorched silhouettes of blasted Vikings. It's a grim yet awe-inspiring place._**

** ASTRID No turning back.**

** TUFFNUT I hope I get some serious burns.**

"Idiot." Muttered hiccup, only loud enough for the dragons to hear.

** RUFFNUT I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or lower back.**

"Yeah, cos everyone want to be damaged!"

** ASTRID Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it.**

"Thats just creepy!" The Dragons couldn't help but agree. The Vikings had seen Hiccups moth moving and the dragons nodding their heads as if agreeing. What was going on?!

** HICCUP (O.S.) Yeah, no kidding, right? Pain. Love it. _The recruits turn to see Hiccup behind them. Groans all around._**

"Yeah cos I sooo wanted to be there!" Hiccup said sarcastically, this time to the entire Hall.

** TUFFNUT Oh great. Who let him in?**

** GOBBER Let's get started! The recruit who does best will win the honor of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village.**

"Yeah, real honor." Hiccup scoffed Darkly.

"Shut up Hiccup!" Shouted Snoutlout. "I cant even see why you defend the monsters!"

"Because they are the only ones who are nice to me in this Village! Toothless understands me, Toothless knows me, Toothless is protective over me and treats me like one of his own! And every dragon is the same! They aren't monsters they are just doing what they must to stay alive!" At the end of Hiccups mini speech all the dragons who were unsure of him trusted him completely and the Hall was left to its own thoughts.

** SNOTLOUT Hiccup already killed a Night Fury, so does that disqualify him or...? _The recruits LAUGH and chatter in the background._**

Snotlout grimaced but quickly pulled himself together.

** TUFFNUT Can I transfer to the class with the cool Vikings? **

Now it was Tuffnut's turn to grimace.

**_Gobber throws a supportive arm around Hiccup and ushers him along._**

** GOBBER (cheery, in confidence) Don't worry. You're small and you're weak. **

"Oh well gee thanks Gobber!" Gobber was one of the few Hiccup was prepared to forgive.

**That'll make you less of a target. They'll see you as sick or insane and go after the more Viking-like teens instead.**

"Thank you for pointing that out. I feel so much better now!" Hiccup said sarcastically.

**_GOBBER stick him in line with the others and continues on toward five massive reinforced doors. Terrible ROARS and BELLOWS issue from within._**

** GOBBER (CONT'D) Behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight. _Fishlegs bounces and giggles with excitement, barely able to contain himself._**

** GOBBER (CONT'D) The Deadly Nadder.**

"Here we go!" Muttered Hiccup to the dragons.

** FISHLEGS (under his breath) Speed eight. Armor sixteen.**

The Nadders looked rather impressed those were good right?

** GOBBER The Hideous Zippleback.**

** FISHLEGS Plus eleven stealth. Times two.**

The Zipplebacks began goofing off as they were mentioned.

Much to Hiccups amusement and the Vikings annoyment.

** GOBBER The Monstrous Nightmare.**

** FISHLEGS Firepower fifteen.**

** GOBBER The Terrible Terror.**

** FISHLEGS Attack eight. Venom twelve.**

Hiccup picked up one of the little Terrors and said to himself mainly "how is it that something so small and innocent could have such a power as venom twelve huh?" He asked as he placed the Terror back on his lap and began to stroke it.

** GOBBER CAN YOU STOP THAT?! **

"Thats a lost cause I am afraid!" Hiccup muttered.

**(BEAT) And...the Gronckle.**

** FISHLEGS (quietly; to himself) Jaw strength, eight. Gobber pulls a lever, raising the cross beam on the last of the doors.**

** SNOTLOUT Whoa, wait! Aren't you gonna teach us first!?**

"He believes in in learning on the job!" Hiccup said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. In answer to the questioning looks being sent he answered 'Blacksmith.'

** GOBBER I believe in learning on the job. _BAM! A GRONCKLE thunders out of its cave, charging into the ring like an irate rhino. The recruits scramble in every direction. Except for Ruffnut and Tuffnut who rush toward it, like pumped-up rodeo clowns._**

The Gronkle nearest Hiccup immediately perked up. He remembered this day! Something Hiccup did not fail to notice.

** GOBBER (CONT'D) Today is about survival. If you get blasted, you're dead. Quick, what's the first thing you're going to need?**

** HICCUP A doctor?**

"Nope thats after!" Hiccup corrected himself. In a regular circumstance the Hall would chuckle but the fight was still fresh on their minds. Although some did let out a small laugh.

** FISHLEGS Plus five speed?**

** ASTRID A shield.**

** GOBBER Shields. Go. _The recruits scramble for shields, finding them scattered around the ring._**

** GOBBER (CONT'D) Your most important piece of equipment is your shield. If you must make a choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield. _Hiccup STRUGGLES to lift his_**

The Teens snigger at Hiccup's poor strength. Toothless then replies with a growl and ainnocent flame in their direction.

"Thanks bud." Hiccup said, smiling at Toothless. Much to the Viking's disgust.

**_ Gobber helps him and sends him running. Ruff and Tuff stand amidst a dozen shields. But only one has a skull painted on it. They both grab it._**

"Here we go!" Groaned The Twin's parents.

** TUFFNUT Get your hands off my shield!**

** RUFFNUT There are like a million shields!**

** TUFFNUT Take that one, it has a flower on it. Girls like flowers._ Ruffnut uses the shield to BASH Tuffnut in the face. He doesn't let go._**

** RUFFNUT Ooops, now this one has blood on it.**

"You basically just handed Tuffnut the shield!" Exclaimed Astrid.

**_The Gronckle takes aim at the distracted twins. Blam! The shield is blasted out of both of their hands. Tuff and Ruff SPIN like tops and go down._**

The Gronkle who was in the ring turns and looks at them triumphantly, embarrassing the twins.

** GOBBER Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you're out!**

** TUFFNUT (DAZED) What?!**

** RUFFNUT (CONFUSED) What?! _The Gronckle scoops up a pile of rocks and SWALLOWS them back. The teens gather on the far side of the ring._**

** GOBBER Those shields are good for another thing. Noise. Make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim._ The kids scoop up weapons and begin hammering on their shields. The Gronckle shakes its head at the clatter. GRONCKLE'S POV - the teens targets become blurry and scrambled. It's working._**

** GOBBER (CONT'D) All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronckle have?**

** SNOTLOUT Five!**

** FISHLEGS No, six.**

Fishlegs beamed at his dragon knowledge.

** GOBBER Correct, six. That's one for each of you!**

** FISHLEGS I really don't think my parents WOULD- _BAM! Fishlegs has his shield blasted away._**

** GOBBER Fishlegs, out.**

The dragons do their version of a laugh as they see Fishlegs run off screaming Like a girl.

** _Gobber spots Hiccup hiding from the Gronckle's molten slugs._**

** GOBBER (CONT'D) Hiccup, get in there!**

"Pass." Grumbled Hiccup.

**_ ON ASTRID bouncing on her heels, ready to dodge a blast. Snotlout appears, trying to hit on her._**

** SNOTLOUT So anyway I'm moving into my parents' basement. You should come by sometime to work out. You look like you work out- _She cartwheels out of the way, allowing a shot to shoot past her and hit Snotlout's shield. He's blasted onto his back._**

Spitelout shakes his head at his sons idioticcy.

** GOBBER Snotlout! You're done! _Astrid ROLLS to a stop beside Hiccup, who stirs awkwardly, trying to look cool._**

** HICCUP (VOICE BREAKING) So, I guess it's just you and me huh?**

** ASTRID No. Just you.**

"You do realise you just said I am going to be the only one left in the game! Meaning your going out." Hiccup pointed out to Astrid. Astrid was about to retort when the dragons began to do their version of a laugh. And worst yet Hiccup was laughing with them!

** _Astrid ROLLS away. A split-second later a lava slug knocks Hiccup's shield clear off of his arm. Hiccup is exposed._**

** GOBBER One shot left!**

"Shouldn't I have been out? Fishlegs went out when he got his shield basted away!" Hiccup said.

** _Hiccup panics and chases after his shield as it rolls across the ring. The sudden movement sends the Gronckle chasing after him, leaving Astrid in the clear._**

** GOBBER (CONT'D) (WORRIED_) Hiccup! The Gronckle drives straight toward Hiccup, pinning him against the wall. It opens its mouth and cocks its tail, ready to fire point-blank. Gobber lunges in and hooks the Gronckle's mouth at the last second, causing its head to jerk back and fire against the stone wall above Hiccup's head._**

The Gronkle moaned and flew over to where Hiccup sat. He lay down beside him and nudged him as if to apologise. Hiccup understood.

"Its okay, you were just defending yourself." Hiccup soothed as he scratched the Gronkle.

The Vikings watched on amazed, although they wouldn't admit it, at the boys dragon skills!

** GOBBER (CONT'D) (rattled, but masking it) And that's six! _Gobber wrestles the irate Gronckle back into his pen_.**

** GOBBER (CONT'D) Go back to bed, ya overgrown sausage! You'll get another chance, don't you worry. _Slam! Lock. Gobber turns to the recruits._**

** GOBBER (CONT'D) Remember... a dragon will always, (with a stern look to HICCUP) always go for the kill. _He hoists Hiccup to his feet and walks off. Hiccup looks overhead to see a steaming pit in the solid stone wall._**

"Always?" Asked hiccup, grinning as he began scratching Toothless.

"Okay normally." Gobber answered, a bit embarrassed and amazed by Hiccups relationship with dragons.

The next scene began rolling.

* * *

**Okay sorry for it being so late I kinda got side tracked in my HTTYD Teens daring game fanfiction! Before I finish I want to just write a few notices. They are not bad!**

**1) I was asked how Hiccup has already been to the nest. it was the day Stoick returned from his 'hunt'. I though it would be better. He had already been to the nest :)**

**2) Some people don't like the idea of a protective Toothless. Sorry but I love protective, mothering Toothless! So I will write it as I like it :D**

**3) REVIEW IT MAKES AUTHOR HAPPY**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay guys here's the next chapter! Made it longer because I agree they are too short. **

**I now have an active facebook page, website on my profile, just to alert people on new stories, etc.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**EXT. WOODS/HIDDEN COVE - DUSK _HICCUP, battered after another disastrous day in the ring. He studies the remnants of the discarded bola... revealing that he's back at the scene of the crime._**

** HICCUP (MUTTERED) So...why didn't you?**

**_He drops the bola and presses on in the direction it flew off. He drops into a rocky crevice and follows it to an... ISOLATED COVE complete with a pristine spring pool. _**

"Ah so peaceful and serene... For now." Hiccup chuckles with a look at Toothless.

**_He scans the high stone walls... then notices a single black SCALE on the ground. He crouches and picks it up, studying it. _**

** HICCUP (CONT'D) Well this was stupid.**

**_ SUDDENLY, the NIGHT FURY blasts past him._**

"Thanks for the heart attack, bud." Grumbles an unamused Hiccup. Toothless croons and nudges him, all the while wearing a dragon equal of a smirk. "Not funny bud, not funny at all..."

**_Hiccup recoils, watching the massive beast struggle to climb the walls. It flaps violently, then peels away to a rough landing._**

Hiccup violently winced as Toothless lands, said dragons glares at him and gives him a soothing nudge as if to say 'its not you're fault'. Hiccup just sighs.

"Of course it is bud, if I wasn't so deperado to impress the village- which I am not now- then you would be fine right now." Toothless croons sadly as he attempts to soothe a now upset Hiccup. The vikings watch them with a newfound interest- not that they would ever admit it aloud, but there was a stong bond between the two.

**_The dragon is trapped. Hiccup grins, excited to see it again, and slips closer. He watches as the dragon, exhausted and frustrated, leaps into the air, beating its wings furiously. _**

**_Again and again, it rolls uncontrolled and CRASHES heavily._**

Again Hiccup winces, making Toothless cover him in dragon slobber.

"Wha- Toothless!" Hiccup exclaims as as glares at said dragon, who was now sitting just like a puppy watching the boy. "Now I stink of raw fish! Stupid reptile." He grumbles as he wipes the slobber on a now spluttering Toothless. "Not my fault you slobbered on me!"

Toothless now jumps into a springy position as Hiccup pales. "No no no no NO bud... Stay away from me!" Hiccup exclaims as he jumps out of his beanbag and begins to walk away slowly, Toothless following. "Ah what the heck- Fish breath!" Hiccup shouts as he turns and sprints from a now rather pissed looking Toothless. Luckily Hiccup is a great runner so he and Toothless are equally matched as they run around the hall. Hiccup, grinning, runs right into the Viking's midst Toothless follows, jumping on a few chairs in the process. Hiccup reaches the huddle of armchairs as he jumps and lands swiftly on the top of Stoick's, oblivious to the stares from the rest of the hall. Toothless watches from below, preparing to pounce. Just then Hiccup blows a raspberry at him making Toothless jump up at the boy just as he jumps down and runs. Toothless, whom is completely unaware of a now angered Stoick, begins to chase the boy yet again. Finally the screen on which the movie was paused at changes to that of a now-pissed looking Lauren.

"Seriously?! I leave you all for what has to be 5 minutes and somehow you two cause a mess?! Do I have to come down there and join you myself just so we can watch the movie! Both of you sit back down while everyone can repair their toppled chairs." She scolds as she watches the Vikings return their chairs to a standing position and Hiccup and Toothless sit back down. "Excellent- now keep it this way?! I can't watch you all the time I have fanfiction to write on my laptop!" She says as the screen resumes that of the movie.

**_ As if remembering to snap a photo, Hiccup pulls a leather- bound book and flips past drawings of weapons to a blank page._**

**_ He sketches the dragon quickly, desperate to record the image._**

"It would have been alot easier if _someone_ would have just stayed still!" Hiccup exclaims with a look at Toothless.

**_The Fury claws at the steep rock walls, trying climb out of the cove._**

**_It SLIPS and falls hard, crushing several saplings. The Fury rolls back to his feet and slowly crawls to the water's edge. He spots fish in the shallow water and snaps at them... but comes up empty. He lowers his head, looking weakened._**

Cue wince from Hiccup and glare from Toothless.

** HICCUP (CONT'D) (MUTTERED) Why don't you just...fly away?**

"Because I was stupid enough to cripple him." Hiccup whispered sadly. This caused the other dragons to notice for the first time the prosthetic on Toothless and the saddle on him back. They were torn between glaring at the boy along with Toothless (for blaming himself) or comforting the upset boy.

**_ON HICCUP as he spots the problem. He adjusts his drawing, carefully erasing one half of the dragon's tail._**

Another wince.

**_ He accidentally drops the charcoal stick. It rolls off of the rock outcropping that hides him from view and bounces into the cove. _**

**_TINK. TINK. TINK._**

"I never did get that charcoal back." Hiccup said "Maybe I can when we return to Berk."

**_The Night Fury raises his head, spotting Hiccup. They exchange a profound, unflinching stare._**

"Second meeting: Nightfury is still moody and surly- showing no signs of let up any time soon." Hiccup says in an officer-like tone. The action causes some Vikings to chuckle quietly (Teens and Gobber included) while a certain reptile glared at Hiccup.

_**DISSOLVE TO: INT. GREAT HALL - NIGHT**_

_**A storm is brewing outside. The great doors rattle on their hinges.**_

**GOBBER (O.S.) Alright. Where did Astrid go wrong in the ring today?**

Hiccup groaned along with the other Teens, spar Astrid- here we go!

_**The recruits are seated at a table, eating dinner by the glow of the fire pit.**_

**ASTRID I mistimed my summersault dive. It was sloppy. It threw off my reverse tumble.**

"Wow because that makes all the difference." Hiccup said, sarcastically. Astrid was about to angrily retort but glares from the dragon population in front of her stopped her.

_**Eye rolls from the group.**_

**RUFFNUT (SARCASTIC) Yeah. We noticed.**

Ruffnut grinned glad she had got one over on Astrid while Hiccup beamed- looks like he's not the only one who can be sarcastic! Ruffnut notices the Rider beaming and feels ratehr victorious- the others may think that having tamed dragons is lame but really its just...hot!

**SNOTLOUT (grabbing Astrid's hand) No, no, you were great. That was so 'Astrid'.**

"Suck up!" Coughed Tuffnut, causing the majority of the hall to laugh and Snotlout to blush.

**GOBBER She's right, you have to be tough on yourselves.**

_**CREAK. All eyes turn to Hiccup, entering the hall, sheepishly. Gobber glares at him.**_

**GOBBER (CONT'D) (glaring at Hiccup) Where did Hiccup go wrong?**

"I was born into this tribe." Hiccup deadpans. Stoick frowns despite his previous anger- was that really how he felt?

_**He tries to take a seat at the table...**_

**RUFFNUT He showed up.**

"Good point." Hiccup says "But its not like I wanted to come!"

**TUFFNUT He didn't get eaten. ...**

"Well I can hardly imagine that would be a pleasant experience." He says.

_**but the recruits keep closing the gaps. **_

"Yes because I wanted to sit there anyway with a bunch of... Dragon killers." Hiccup shoots at the Teens, who don't know wether they should be honoured or angered By his comment.

_**Rolling his eyes, Hiccup sits at the vacant table next to them.**_

**ASTRID He's never where he should be.**

"Not true- I should be in the forge for work and I am, I am hanging in the cove with Toothless and I should be there and I am in the skies on Toothless' back and guess what I should be there!" Hiccup smiles.

"Not true! You shouldn't be in whatever the cove is with that dragon because dragons are monster! They kill us and we kill them! And being in the sky-"

"Is the only place I feel I belong!" Hiccup interrupts, glaring at a startled Astrid.

**GOBBER Thank you, Astrid.**

"Thanks for the support Gobber." Hiccup half-glared at his mentor. Said mentor chuckled.

"Any time, anytime..." He winked.

_**Gobber Stands**_

**GOBBER (CONT'D) You need to live and breathe this stuff.**

"I think I'll stick to breathing oxygen thanks." Hiccup says.

_**Gobber lays a giant book in the center of the table.**_

**GOBBER (CONT'D) The dragon manual. Everything we know about every dragon we know of.**

"I know more! I know more!" Hiccup childishly chants.

_**A RUMBLE of thunder shakes the hall. Rain pours down outside.**_

**GOBBER (CONT'D) No attacks tonight. Study up.**

"Yes Gobber leave a bunch of lazy, arrogant Teenagers- except me- in a room with a book and a easy exit with a free evening. That is such a good idea!" Hiccup comments sarcastically.

_**Gobber EXITS into the storm, leaving the teens staring at the book.**_

**TUFFNUT (you've got to be kidding) Wait, you mean read?**

**RUFFNUT While we're still alive?**

"Well I hardly imagine you can read in death." Hiccup says.

**SNOTLOUT Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about?**

"Maybe because then you can have an IQ higher than your age?" The entire hall is forced to stifle their laughter.

**FISHLEGS Oh! I've read it like, seven times. There's this water dragon that sprays boiling water at your face. And there's this other one that buries itself for like a week...**

_**The teens stare as Fishlegs goes on too long.**_

**TUFFNUT Yeah, that sounds great. There was a chance I was going to read that...**

"Yes and I'm going to win the next Thawfest games!" Could be heard.

**RUFFNUT ...but now...**

_**Snotlout get****s up to go.**_

**SNOTLOUT You guys read, I'll go kill stuff.**

_**The others follow, with Fishlegs in tow.**_

**FISHLEGS Oh and there's this other one that has these spines that look like trees...**

"And he's still going..."

_**Ast****rid is the last to go.****HICCUP So I guess we'll share-**_

**ASTRID Read it.**

"Rude, you could have at least politely declined- or asked me how my day was!" Hiccup says to her.

_**She pushes it toward him and leaves.**_

**HICCUP All mine then. Wow, so okay. I'll SEE YOU-**

**Slam.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D) Tomorrow.**

"Rude." Sang Hiccup as the Teens stifled their laughter.

**SIGH. DISSOLVE TO: INT. GREAT HALL - LATE NIGHT ON HICCUP'S HAND OPENING the massive book.**

"See I read the book!" Hiccup said happily.

_**Thunder BOOMS outside. The hall is vacant and dark, but for the few candles he's pulled together. Hiccup pours through page after page of strange and frightening dragons.**_

**HICCUP (V.O.) Dragon classifications. Strike class. Fear class. Mystery class.**

_**Hiccup turns the page.**_

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) Thunderdrum. This reclusive dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tide pools. (MORE)**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) When startled, the Thunderdrum produces a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight.**

"Very helpful in Battle and they sound like the lonely sort who care a lot for their companions." Hiccup comments.

_**Hiccup's eyes drift to a lurid illustration of decapitated Vikings. **_

"Awesome!" Exclaims the Twins.

_**Another page, another dragon.**_

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) Timberjack. This gigantic creature has razor sharp wings that can slice through full grown trees...extremely dangerous. Kill on sight.**

"Excellent for lumber and makes the job quicker and easier. Although how they could scratch their backs with those wings..." Hiccup trails of thoughtfully.

_**The illustrations seem to take on a life of their own, shifting and squirming in the candlelight.**_

"Creepy..." Mutters Fishlegs.

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) Scauldron. Sprays scalding water at its victim. Extremely dangerous.**

"Amazing for hot water for a wash or even just for a hot drink. It must be lonley at sea.."

_**The storm outside rages against the shuttered windows. Hiccup is startled, but presses on.**_

**HICCUP (CONT'D) Changewing. Even newly hatched dragons can spray acid. Kill on sight.**

"Cute but dangerous."

_**He begins flipping through the pages. A blur of dragons...**_

**HICCUP (CONT'D) Gronckle. Zippleback. The Skrill. Bone Knapper. Whispering Death. Burns its victims. Buries its victims. Chokes its victims. Turns its victims inside-out. Extremely dangerous. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight. Kill on sight. Kill on sight...**

"Vikings- these foul creatures are unmerciless killers with IQs smaller than their age- extremely stupid, teach on sight." The Dragons begin to do their version of a laugh while the Vikings turned mad but looked on the verge of a chuckle themselves.

_**Hiccup finally lands upon the page he's been looking for.**_

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) Night Fury.**

_**It's BLANK - no image, save for a few, sparse details.**_

**HICCUP (CONT'D) Speed unknown. Size unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D) Never engage this dragon. Your only chance, hide and pray it does not find you.**

"I could give a better description! Nightfurys are extremely intelligent and prideful. They are annoyingly mothering and overprotective and have a love for fish. They are impatient and easily pissed off. Nightfurys have clearly never heard of the expression 'curiosity killed the cat' and never know when to quit- overall the best friend you could have!" Hiccup finished.

"Hiccup- its seems the dragon isn't the only one who never heard of 'curiosity killed the cat'." Gobber pointed out as Hiccup and Toothless both huff.

_**Hiccup pulls his sketchbook out of his vest and opens it to his drawing of Toothless. He lays it over the book's blank page and considers it. CLOSE ON the drawing of Toothless...**_

* * *

**I don't normally add a note here but just want to know- shall my self enter this story? Just as a small, minor character. Just want you're honest opinions ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Has ANYONE seen the new advert for HTTYD 2?! Damn Hiccup just got hotter! Shame its out next year...**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

_**EXT. HIGH SEAS - DAWN** ** A painted DRAGON, with a sword run through it. It's the** ** billowing sail of Stoick's ship.** ** Stoick hovers over the familiar nautical map - his eyes on** ** the uncharted corner, swirling in mist and illustrations of** ** dragons.**_

** STOICK** ** I can almost smell them. **

"Who Dragons or Red Death? Because the Red Death must stink after not bathing for a couple hundred years..." Hiccup laughed With the Dragons.

**They're** ** close. Steady.**

_** Stoick raises his gaze to...** ** AN EPIC FOG BANK, towering from sky to sea like a bruised,** ** daunting curtain, beyond which nothing is visible. The three** ** ships drift alongside it, skirting its solid edge, looking** ** for an opening.** ** ON DECK the crewmen mill nervously, all too aware of what** ** Stoick is considering.**_

** STOICK (CONT'D)** ** Take us in.**

_ ** The helmsman steers Stoick's ship into the fog. The men draw** ** their weapons, prepping for the worst.** _

** VIKING** ** Hard to port... for Helheim's gate.**

_** The first ship disappears into the whiteout, followed by the** ** other two**_

_**.****EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS -**_

_** RING -****DAY** ** CLOSE ON a DRAGON ****painted onto a shield. Hiccup runs his** ** finger over its outline.** _

All the Teens groan as they see the setting- realising it as their second day of training. Stormfly (I know she isn't named yet but its going to be easier this way) shook her head as she noticed what the Teens had.

**HICCUP** ** You know, I just happened to notice** ** the book had nothing on Night** ** Furies. Is there another book? Or a** ** sequel? Maybe a little Night Fury** ** pamphlet?**

"So thats why you were Stopping and talking to Gobber!" Exclaims Fishlegs.

"Yep!" Smiles Hiccup.

"Couldn't have waited?" He asks.

"Nope."

"Hey Legs- why are you being nice to Dragon Boy?" Whispers Tuffnut.

"Why not? He's been keeping this secret for ages and while we're here we might as well." Fishlegs replies as the surrounding teens fall into a mutual agreement.

_ ** KABLAM! A blast takes the axe head off of Hiccup's hilt,** ** leaving a smoking hole behind him. Hiccup YELPS and RUNS.** _

** GOBBER (O.S.)** ** FOCUS Hiccup! You're not even** ** trying.**

"Fine don't answer my question." Huffs Hiccup.

_** CUT BACK to reveal a Deadly Nadder, loose in a maze-like** ** arrangement of moveable walls. Gobber calls orders from** ** above.**_

** GOBBER (CONT'D)** ** Today... is all about attack.**

**"When isn't it." Asks Astrid.**

_** The Nadder hops from wall to wall, sending the recruits** ** scurrying.** _

** GOBBER (CONT'D)** ** Nadders are quick and light on** ** their feet. Your job is to be** ** quicker and lighter.**

"If its a job then why aren't we getting paid?" Laughs Tuffnut.

"Yeah! Where is our money?!" Joins in Snotlout.

"We DEMAND our payment!" Ruffnut says. The adults groan in unison at the now laughing trio.

_ ** The teens move in, stumbling over Hiccup and his unwieldy** ** shield. The Nadder spots Fishlegs' ample rear hiding behind a** ** wall. It whips its tail of spikes. Fishlegs SCREAMS and lifts** ** an entire wall to shield himself from the spray.** _

** FISHLEGS** ** I'm really beginning to question** ** your teaching methods.**

"And you weren't questioning them before?!" Asks Astrid.

"Try outting up with it since the age of 6!" Hiccup exclaims.

"I'm not that bad!" Gobber says.

"Oh you don't know the half of it!" Tuffnut says. Gobber huffs.

** GOBBER** ** Look for its blind spot. Every** ** dragon has one. Find it, hide in** ** it, and strike.**

"All dragons have a dead spot thats a blind spot..." Hiccup drifted off.

_ **Ruff and Tuff rush in, diving and rolling up to the Nadder's** ** nose. The Nadder sniffs the air - it can't see them. Tuff** ** and Ruff are smashed together - too close for comfort.** _

** RUFFNUT** ** (WHISPERED)** ** Do you ever bathe?**

"Here we go..." Muttered Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs and Snotlout.

** TUFFNUT** ** If you don't like it, then just get** ** your own blind spot.**

** RUFFNUT** ** How about I give you one!**

_** Ruff and Tuff SHOVE each other, till their movement and noise** ** gives them away. The Nadder ATTACKS, SNAPPING at both of** ** them.** _

"I take it you got annoyed?" Hiccup asks Stormfly, who croons in confirmation. Hiccup scratches her on the upper back as she purrs "I don't blame you." He chuckles.

** GOBBER** ** Blind spot? Yes. Deaf spot? Not so** ** much.**

_** Hiccup wanders up to Gobber, while the others dart past.**_

**HICCUP** ** Hey, so how would one sneak up on a** ** Night Fury?**

The other 5 teens just groaned. "Seriously?" Asks Tuffnut.

"You are the most persistant person I know Cuz..." Snotlout says.

"Compliment or offense?" Asks Hiccup, Snotlout just shrugs. The other villagers are amazed at how kindly the Teens are treating Hiccup.

** GOBBER** ** None one's ever met one and lived** ** to tell the tale. Now get in there.**

"No one?" Asks Hiccup cheekily.

"Well nobody tha. Was to my knowledge." Gobber says. Inside everyone was amazed at how Hiccup was just sitting, perfectly comfy, amongst the Dragons as they snuggled up to him- not to mention his 'bestfriend' was the dreaded, deadly Nightfury!

** HICCUP** ** I know, I know, but** ** hypothetically...**

** ASTRID** ** (WHISPERED)** ** Hiccup!**

_** She puts her finger to her lips and gestures for him to hide.** ** A moment later, the Nadder leaps over the walls, surprising** ** them by landing in front of her.** ** Astrid somersaults into its blind spot, confusing it the Snotlout follows- Hiccup attempts to copy them but fails and falls flat on his face **_

"Okay I may be fairly agile but one thing I am not is strong..." Hiccup facepalms as some dragons 'snigger'. "Oh you guys can shut up." The dragons are silenced.

_**he yelps and runs away.**_

_**The Deadly Nadder runs into Astrid- She** ** rears back to strike - just as Snotlout LEAPS IN,** ** protectively SWEEPING Astrid behind him.**_

"Oh gods..." Mutter all the teens but Snotlout.

** SNOTLOUT** ** Watch out babe. I'll take care of** ** this.**

"It depends on you're definition if 'taking care of this' if you're definition is having a Deadly Nadder laugh right in your face then yeah... You'll take care of it." Laughs Hiccup as Snotlout blushes. Soon the other Teens join Hiccup in the laughter as a few vikings chuckle.

**ASTRID** ** Hey!**

_** Snotlout MISSES. Astrid glares at him.** _

** SNOTLOUT** ** (DEFENSIVE)** ** The sun was in my eyes, Astrid.**

"So the sun is in your eyes every time you throw a weapon?" Laughs Astrid.

** What do you want me to do, block** ** out the sun? I could do that, but I** ** don't have time right now!**

"Oh yes great idea- block out the sun and destroy mankind what a glorious idea.." Says a voice sarcastically. The Vikings and Dragons alike look around, startled.

"Who said that?" Asks Stoick, valiantly.

"Who do you think it is?" This time the voice sounds so much more familiar...

"Is that you...er... Lauren?" Asks Hiccup.

"Yep!" You still couldn't see her "Sorry for interrupting but what Snotlout over here said is stupid and a serious matter when you go into science and reality... Anyway enjoy the movie! I was just checking on you." And then the voice gors silent as the film continues.

_**The Nadder tears off after her, knocking down walls in** ** pursuit. **_

"See I'm not the only one who destorys things!" Hiccup exclaims, grinning.

"But you are the only person who could be a new recruit for the Dragon Raids!" Spitelout says, chuckling.

"I'm not that bad!" Hiccup insists.

"You kinda are.." Fishlegs says, many heads nodding in agreement.

"Meanies." Grumbles Hiccup as he faces Dragons whoed looked at him slightly in awe while Toothless looked smug. "So did I get the job?" He asks the dragons laughing while the reptiles themselves look rather mischeivous.

_**She leaps and dives like a highly trained gymnast.** ** Hiccup wanders up to Gobber again.**_

** HICCUP** ** They probably take the daytime off.**

"Am I the only one that finds it funny that how when everyone else is running amock and walls are being knocked over Hiccup just stands there talking to Gobber funny?" Laughs Ruffnut.

"Nope we ALL find it funny!" Laughs Snotlout at the now blushing Hiccup sitting infront of them all.

** You know, like a cat. Has anyone** ** ever seen one napping?**

"I have! And yep veeeery catlike." Hiccup exclaims.

** GOBBER** ** Hiccup!**

** ASTRID** ** -Hiccup!**

_** Hiccup spins around to see the maze walls collapsing like** ** dominos toward him. Astrid comes flying through the dust and** ** crash-lands on top of him, laying him out in a limb-tangled** ** mess.** _

"You know you could've warned me." Hiccup scowls at Astrid.

"I did warn you!" Astrid argues.

"Well not quick enough!" Replies Hiccup.

"You shouldn't have been there in the first place!"

"Any why not?"

"Because we were in training!"

"Yeah Dragon Training! Where we learn about Dragons!"

"No where we practice killing the beasts! Not a time for-"

"Beasts? _Beasts_?! They are NOT beasts! They are living beings with a will to survive and protect others!"

"Oh please! Spare me its clear that the Dragons have brainwashed you!"

"_Brainwashed_! LISTEN to yourself! You and the other vikings are too blinded by hatered to realise whats right infront of you! Dragons are innocent! They are forced to raid us, if you had a choice kill or be killed what would you do?! They avoid killing us they only need food for their so called Queen but NO we have to try kill them for protecting the selves and their families!"

"BOTH OF YOU QUIT IT!" Screamed Lauren again. Astrid and Hiccup both realised now that they both were standing not 5 inches from each other, glaring at one another profusely. Hiccup spun on his heels and plopped back down with the dragons, of which whom began to comfort him or send him looks lf gratitude. Fuming, Astrid returned to her seat.

"Thank you! Now if you could all just get along for one scene that would be lovely! And I am serious about coming down there! Just watch the movie already!" And then she was gone.

** TUFFNUT** ** Oooh! Love on the battlefield!**

"Seriously Tuff?" Asks Hiccup.

** RUFFNUT** ** She could do better.**

"Gee thanks." Says Hiccup sarcastically. "A wouns to my ego that is... How come I never heard you before?" He ponders.

_** The Nadder closes in, emerging through the cloud of dust.** _

** HICCUP** ** (struggling to untangle)** ** Just... let me... why don't you...**

_** The Nadder spins around and races back toward them like a** ** Raptor.** ** Astrid untangles herself and tries to pull her axe from** ** Hiccup's shield... which is attached to his limp, gangly arm.** ** She PLANTS her foot on his torso and YANKS the axe free,** ** still burrowed into the shield.** **She SPINS and SWINGS the axe and shield, scoring a DIRECT HIT** ** on the oncoming Nadder's NOSE. It yelps and scurries off.** _

"Ouch." Hiccup winces as he pets Stormfly, who purrs.

** GOBBER** ** Well done, Astrid.**

_** Gobber hobbles off to wrestle the Nadder back into his cave.** ** Hiccup gets to his feet - all eyes are upon him. He turns to** ** find Astrid glaring at him, winded.**_

** ASTRID** ** Is this some kind of a joke to you?**

"Yep."

** Our parents' war is about to become** ** ours. **

"But its a stupid war."

**Figure out which side you're** ** on.**

"Doesn't need much thinking- the Dragons." Okay now the Vikings are pissed!

_**She grabs her axe and stomps off. Hiccup watches, stung.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**For those of you not on my Facebook Page (Just search Laurenjr) I am aiming to finish this story for when I get my ROTG on DVD about Wednesday kr Thurday so wish me luck (keeping in mind I still have school for one more week!)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**EXT. COVE** ** CLOSE ON**

_**Hiccup appears on screen with a shield infront of him and then- **__**A fish... being thrown into the cove.**_

"Flying fish!" Exclaims a laughing Tuffnut as Hiccup and Toothless smile in remembrance of this day.

_**It hits the ground and** ** slides. A moment later, Hiccup peeks through a gap in the** ** rock, looking around cautiously. Nothing.** ** Hiccup squeezes through and enters the cove And attenpts to free the shield but it doesn't move. **_

The Vikings and Dragons laugh at Hiccup's fruitless attempts to free the shield- its jammed in there good.

_**then Hiccup scoops up the fish and walk forwards until he hears a SNORT from behind him.** _

_** Hiccup turns to see the Night Fury, crouched on a rock like a** ** stealthy panther. It descends, approaching him... ready to** ** pounce.** _

"Not one for first impressions eh bud?" All Hiccup gets in response in a chunk of dragon saliva down his side.

_** Hiccup swallows his fear and offers the fish. Doing so** ** reveals the dagger at his waist. The dragon sees it and** ** hisses. Hiccup reaches for it, eliciting a growl. **_

"So you growl at me for owning a dagger but when I try to throw it away you growl at me- I just can't win!" Hiccup says.

_**He pauses,** ** carefully lifts it by the handle, and tosses it away. The** ** dragon calms.** ** As it approaches the fish, Hiccup notices that it's missing** ** teeth.**_

"Woah..." Was heard throughout the hall.

** HICCUP** ** Huh. Toothless. I could've sworn** ** you had...**

_** A set of razor sharp teeth emerge from its gums to grab the** ** fish. Toothless snatches and gnashes it up, swallowing it.** _

"Shock of me life- had to be." Mutters Hiccupnas the teens laugh atbhis shock expression on screen. "It's not funny!" Exclaims Hiccup as he notices them.

** HICCUP (CONT'D)** ** ... teeth.**

_** The teeth retract again.** ** Toothless presses closer with an expectant look. Hiccup** ** retreats nervously.** _

** HICCUP (CONT'D)** ** Uh, no. No, I don't have any more.**

Hiccup groans "Maybe I shouldn't have said that..." The Vikings and Dragons watch on curious.

_** The Fury backs Hiccup against a rock, placing himself the** ** same position as before. The dragon closes in over him,** ** staring blankly.** ** A tense moment passes... then Toothless regurgitates a chunk** ** of fish onto Hiccup's lap. They exchange stares. Hiccup** ** realizes what Toothless wants him to do.** _

"AHA DUDE!" Laughs Tuffnut and Snotlout as they too realise what the Nightfury wants Hiccup to do.

"Whats so funny?" Asks Astrid.

"Yeah?" Echos Ruffnut and Fishlegs.

"Nothing. Nothing is at all funny." Pouts Hiccup.

_** Hiccup crouches slowly and squeamishly picks it up.** ** The dragon waits expectantly. **_

"Ohhhhh." The other three teens burst out laughing. Hiccup scowls as slowly the Vikings realise whats going on And join on the the laughter while the other dragons look at Toothless, shocked. Giving a regurgitated meal to young is the action a parent does, a sign of protectiveness, of a parent.

_**Hiccup gags and gnaws off a** ** bite of the slimy fish.**_

"Oh dude I never thought you'd eat it!" Exclaims Tuffnut.

_**He forces a smile. Toothless mimics** ** him.** _

Some of you younger ones smile at the cuteness of it all, which makes the parents laugh despite themselves.

_** Amazed, Hiccup sits up and tries to touch him. Toothless** ** HISSES and flaps off to a crash on the other side of the** ** cove. He BLASTS the mossy ground to a red-hot temperature...** ** and curls up on it like a giant dog.**_

"And return of moody Toothless." Hiccup laughs ad Toothless scowls at him

_ ** He turns to find Hiccup seated beside him. Toothless** ** tolerates his persistent presence... until Hiccup tries to** ** touch his damaged tail.**_

_**Toothless SNAPS at him. Hiccup takes** ** the hint and leaves.** _

"And all I wanted was to help." Sighs Hiccup wistfully as he looks at Toothless with longing eyes. Immediately Toothless croons at Hiccup and nudges his face, making the boy laugh as he begins to pet Toothless.

The Vikings began to smile at the clear bond the two had, it was remarkable.

** DISSOLVE TO:** ** EXT. COVE - LATER**

_**Toothless wakes, hanging upside down from a** ** tree. **_

"Bat much?" Hiccup grins.

_**He spots Hiccup sitting on the other side of the cove.** ** Sketching in the sand.** ** CLOSE ON a sketch of Toothless. Hiccup draws with a stick,** ** minding his own business.**_

The vikings gape, they never knew Hiccup could draw! And he was really good too... They wondered just how much he drew after all they had seen his face forever stuck in his book with a piece of charcoal scribbling away.

Gobber beamed as he showed the people around him a portrait Hiccup had drawn him when he was six... And it was so detailed! Every hair carefully sketched out as the light caught on his prosthetic.

Stoick couldn't help but wonder if Hiccup had any drawings of him or... Or Val. Maybe he could coax Hiccup back into the right way of thinking and then ask him... Yes that is what he will do!

_**Toothless appears behind him,** ** watching carefully. Aware of his presence, Hiccup continues,** ** trying not to scare him off.** ** Toothless walks off. **_

The Teens (Whenever I say the teens I mean Hiccup too) begin to laugh as they see Toothless waddle off on his hind legs. Toothless flashes Hiccup a gummy smile, making the little children in the room giggle.

_**A moment later, he reappears with an** ** entire sapling, drawing lines in the sand. He rushes here and** ** there, making haphazard lines in every direction in the process he hits Hiccup in the head with a branch. **_

"I think I got a lump from that." Jokes Hiccup as Toothless croons and nudges the spot he hit him. "Joking bud, joking."

_**Finally, Toothless drops the tree and inspects his work. He** ** seems pleased.** _

_**Hiccup stands and takes in the sprawling scribble, amazed by** ** it. He accidentally steps onto one of the lines, eliciting an** ** instant growl from Toothless. He steps on it again. Toothless** ** growls again.**_

"It really was funny seeing Toothless have mood swings so quickly." Hiccup comments.

_**Realizing how sensitive he is, Hiccup steps** ** carefully between each line, turning round and round until he** ** unwittingly bumps into Toothless.**_

_** Toothless snorts. Once again, they're face to face. Hiccup** ** slowly extends his hand. Toothless hesitates. Hiccup turns** ** his head away and closes his eyes. To his amazement,** ** Toothless bridges the gap and presses his muzzle against** ** Hiccup's hand.** _

Dragon and Viking just sit there, amazed as they watch a Dragon and a Viking become a Dragon and his rider, even the vikings could feel the pure trust behind such a simple gesture as the two on screen make contact.

Said Dragon and Rider sit at the front, Hiccup nuzzling against Tothless contentidly as Toothless purs. They both remember the pure innocence and growing bond they had felt as they touched. Their hearts beat together, their kinds connected and they formed a bond stonger than anything imaginable.

_** In a flash, the dragon is gone, leaving Hiccup astounded.**_

"And the moment is ruined." Chuckles Hiccup.

** EXT. VILLAGE - NIGHT** _** Gobber and the recruits are seated at the top of an abandoned** ** catapult tower, toasting campfire food around a roaring** ** bonfire.**_

** GOBBER** ** ...and with one twist he took my** ** hand and swallowed it whole. And I** ** saw the look on his face-** **I was delicious. He must have** ** passed the word, because it wasn't** ** a month before another one of them** ** took my leg.**

** FISHLEGS** ** Isn't it weird to think that your** ** hand was inside a dragon. Like if** ** your mind was still in control of** ** it you could have killed the dragon** ** from the inside by crushing his** ** heart or something.**

"No Fishlegs, it is not weird it is just plain old creepy." Hiccup says, seriously.

** SNOTLOUT** ** I swear I'm so angry right now.** ** I'll avenge your beautiful hand and** ** your beautiful foot. I'll chop off** ** the legs of every dragon I fight,** ** with my face.**

"Yep a mug like yours is so ugly the dragons will just fly away in Sheer horror!" Tuffnut laughs. For the second time Snotlout is left embarrassed as the hall fills with laughter.

_** He postures to Astrid. She rolls her eyes.**_

** GOBBER** ** (with a mouthful)** ** Un-unh. It's the wings and the** ** tails you really want. If it can't** ** fly, it can't get away. A downed** ** dragon is a dead dragon.**

Hiccup looks down guiltily at this, which doesn't go unnoticed by any Viking or Dragon. Toothless nudges Hiccup gently, in a soothing manner. "I'm sorry bud, its my fault you can't fly now. I stripped you of your freedom all because Of my own selfish reasons." Hiccup sighed sadly. Toothless shook his head at Hiccup and met the boys eyes. The simple gesture translated into so much more as Toothless told Hiccup of how he didn't care as long as they both were together as Hiccup hugged Toothless and they both continued to watch the movie.

_**ON HICCUP hiding his horrified look form the others.** ** Gobber stands and stretches.**_

**GOBBER (CONT'D)** ** Alright. I'm off to bed. You should** ** be too. Tomorrow we get into the** ** big boys. Slowly but surely making** ** our way up to the Mo****nstrous** ** Nightmare.** ** (playful, taunting)** ** But who'll win the honor of killing** ** it?**

"Where is the honor in killing?" Mutters Hiccup, leaving no room for a reply.

_** He hobbles off. The teens reflect.** _

** TUFFNUT** ** (very matter of fact)** ** It's gonna be me.** **It's my destiny. See?**

** Tuffnut rolls up his sleeve to reveal a red dragon on his** ** arm.**

** FISHLEGS** ** (GASPS)** ** Your mom let you get a tattoo?**

** TUFFNUT** ** It's not a tattoo. It's a** ** birthmark.**

** RUFFNUT** ** Okay, I've been stuck with you** ** since birth, and that was never** ** there before.**

The Twins mother and father snorted- they had never even mnew about the tattoo until it was too late to change it, but now Tuffnut knew that if he never wanted that pmish,ent again he wasn't to get a tattoo...

** TUFFNUT** ** Yes it was. You've just never seen** ** me from the left side until now.**

** SNOTLOUT** ** It wasn't there yesterday. Is it a** ** birthmark or a today-mark?**

"Never knew you had a humourous side, cousin." Hiccup says, Snotlout smiles- maybe they can act a bit more like family? He had never even seen Uncle Stoick or played with Hiccup in so long... He could talk to his Dad about it later.

_ ** Hiccup gets up and walks away from the group. Astrid watches** ** him as he leaves the bonfire.**_

** DISSOLVE TO:** **INT. BLACKSMITH STALL **

_**Hiccup enters a small room at the back of the stall. It's** ** covered in drawings of weaponry and scale models. He lights a** ** candle and lays his sketchbook out on the desk, opening it to** ** the drawing of Toothless.** ** With a look of determination. Hiccup picks up a charcoal** ** stick and re-draws the missing tail.**_

** DISSOLVE TO:** ** INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - LATER** ** CLOSE ON**

_ ** ... a creaking leather bellows. The stone forge glows with** ** every pump. Tongs pull intricate iron pieces from the coals.** ** They're dropped onto the anvil, twisted, lightly hammered,** ** and dunked in a barrel.** ** The pieces are carried to Hiccup's workbench and laid out in** ** place on a one-to-one schematic. It's a sketch of a** ** mechanical fin.**_

"So tha's where my bits and pieces went- lad ya never asked." Scolded Gobber.

"But Gobber they were in the scraps pile anyway! Its not like they were going to be used any time soon..." Hiccup replies.

"Fair enough just one question... Where did you learn to do that? I never taught yeh." Gobber asked as Hiccup blushes.

"I figured it out myself." He says, Gobber turns to Stoick with a serious look on his face.

"If that boy doesn't become the blacksmith when hes older I swear to odin..." Gobber says to Stoick as the next scene reveals itself.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thankyou! We got over 100 reviews for this! THANK YOU YOU AMAZING HUMANS!**

**Okay guys I just woke up- literally and first thank you for the awesome reviews! And second sorry if its a bit dodgy I have just woke up. Hoping for another up this morning but no promises.**

* * *

**EXT. HIDDEN COVE - DAWN**

_** Hiccup arrives, winded, straining under the weight of a full** ** basket. He clicks the scale he found (like a jar top).** ** Toothless approaches, sniffing him.**_

** HICCUP** ** Hey Toothless. I brought breakfast.** ** I hope you're hungry.**

Hiccup scoffs "When is he not hungry?"

_** Hiccup drops the basket and kicks it over. Fish spill out.**_

** HICCUP (CONT'D)** ** Okay, that's disgusting.**

All the dragons look at Hiccup like he's crazy. "What?! We eat fish cooked and not raw- we get sick otherwise."

_** Toothless approaches, settling in to devour the feast.**_

** HICCUP (CONT'D)** ** Uh..we've got some salmon...**

"Which he likes."

_** Toothless swallows it.**_

** HICCUP (CONT'D)** ** ... some nice Icelandic cod...**

"Our favourite."

_** Swallows those too.**_

**HICCUP (CONT'D)** ** ... and a whole smoked eel.**

"Which I don't like and all Dragons hate."

_** Toothless nabs it, chews a few times, then spits it out. He** ** shakes his head violently, snorts and scrubs his massive** ** tongue on the sand. Hiccup takes note.**_

** HICCUP (CONT'D)** ** No, no, no! It's okay. Yeah, I** ** don't like eel much either.**

_** Toothless focuses on the remainder. With the dragon** ** distracted, Hiccup unwraps his prosthetic fin and opens it** ** like a fan.**_

** HICCUP (CONT'D)** ** Okay. That's it. That's it, just** ** stick with good stuff. And don't** ** you mind me. I'll just be** ** back...here. Minding my own** ** business.**

"Real discreet there Hiccup." Laughs Gobber.

"I didn't need to be discreet- greedy over here was too occupied with his fish!" Hiccups says while Toothless' head shoots up with a glare for Hiccup.

**_ Hiccup cautiously approaches the injured tail, but every time he gets near it, Toothless sweeps it away like a cat._**

"Annoying that was." grumbles Hiccup.

** HICCUP (CONT'D)** ** It's okay.**

_** Hiccup drops a knee on top of the tail. Toothless' head juts** ** up, slows its chewing to a halt.**_

"I take it thats not good." Snotlout says.

"You have no idea."

** HICCUP (CONT'D)** ** Okay...okay..**

_** The dragon tenses, slowly spreading his wings. Hiccup straps** ** the prosthetic fin in place. He cinches the straps.**_

** HICCUP (CONT'D)** ** (PLEASED)** ** There. Not too bad. It works.**

_** Toothless BOLTS! He snaps his massive wings and takes to the** ** air, carrying Hiccup with him.**_

And que the laughs from dragons and teens. Hiccup and Toothless huff.

** HICCUP (CONT'D)** ** Woah! No! No! No!**

_**Hiccup struggles to hold on to the tail. As the ground speeds** ** away, Toothless immediately TIPS into a uncontrolled bank and** ** dive.** ** Hiccup sees the folded fin rattling uselessly in opposition** ** to its flared counterpart. Flap as he may, Toothless can't** ** correct his trajectory. ****Hiccup swallows his fear and crawls toward the folded** ** prosthetic. He reaches it and YANKS it open. The flared, fan-** ** like appendage catches the air, stabilizing the twisting** ** tail.**_

"Woah." Muttered Tuffnut as the two take to the skies.

** HICCUP (CONT'D)** ** (excited, terrified)** ** It's working!**

_** Toothless arcs just short of the water and climbs... high** ** into the air. Hiccup then turns Toothless around and flies back to the cove.**_

** HICCUP (CONT'D)** ** Yes! Yes, I did it.**

"Probably shouldn't have said that." Hiccup mutters as Toothless shoots him an apologetic look.

_** He glances back at Hiccup, busily holding the tail open while** ** trying to hold on. They're going to crash.** ** Whoomp! Hiccup is suddenly thrown from the tail in the** ** intense force of a turn.**_

** HICCUP (CONT'D)** ** AAAAAGGGGHHHHH!**

_** He bounces across the water's surface and takes a dive.**_

"And after all I did for you!" Hiccup sighs dramatically as the dragons shake their heads at his antics.

_ ** Without Hiccup to operate the tail, Toothless does the same,** ** plunging in a massive cannonball.** _

"Not my problem if Mr. No trust over here flung me off."

_** Hiccup resurfaces, roughed up, but beaming. Toothless appears** ** seconds later.**_

** HICCUP (CONT'D)** ** Yeah!**

**"Only you would plunge into a cold lake after flying on a Nightfury's tale and be happy about it." Sighs Gobber as Hiccup grins.**

** EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - MORNING**

** GOBBER ****Today is about teamwork. Work** ** together and you might survive.**

"Might? Well thanks for the voice of encouragement." Hiccup says while the Teens all nod in agreement.

_** ON A DOUBLE-WIDE DOOR. Gas seeps through the cracks.** ** It BLASTS OPEN. A cloud of smoke engulfs the ring, swirling** ** around the paired-up teens. Astrid with Ruffnut. Snotlout** ** with Tuffnut. Fishlegs with Hiccup. All carry buckets of** ** water, poised to throw them.**_

** GOBBER (CONT'D)** ** Now, a wet dragon head can't light** ** its fire. The Hideous Zippleback is** ** extra tricky. One head breathes** ** gas, the other head lights it. Your** ** job is to know which is which.**

"Easy- one head ignites the gas the other makes thats how you tell the difference!" Snotlout exclaims. Nobody even bothers to correct him.

_**The smoke encircles them, cutting them off from each other.**_

_** The teens LISTEN and WATCH for any sign of the dragon.**_

** FISHLEGS** ** (muttering to himself)** ** Razor sharp, serrated teeth that** ** inject venom for pre-digestion.** ** Prefers ambush attack, crushing its** ** victims in its...**

"Not helping 'legs." Grumbles Astrid.

** HICCUP** ** (TENSE)** ** Will you please stop that?**

_** ON SNOTLOUT AND TUFFNUT** ** Moving nervously through the fog, back to back. Snotlout is** ** singing to himself to calm his nerves.**_

The Teens, bar Snotlout, begin to laugh as they hear his off key notes, Snotlout's face turns a bright pink, which only makes them laugh harder.

** SNOTLOUT** ** If that dragon shows either of his** ** faces, I'm gonna-**

"Sing it to death?" Laughs Ruffnut.

_** (spotting an approaching** ** shape, terrified)**_

**SNOTLOUT-There!**

_** Snotlout and Tuffnut HURL their water into the fog.**_

"To be fair you did look like a dragon." Hiccup said reasonably.

** ASTRID** ** Hey!**

** RUFFNUT** ** It's us, idiots.**

_** Astrid and Ruffnut are soaked.**_

** TUFFNUT** ** Your butts are getting bigger. We** ** thought you were a dragon.**

Hiccup and Fishlegs begin to laugh.

** SNOTLOUT** ** (TO ASTRID)** ** Not that there's anything wrong** ** with a dragon-esque figure.**

"Well if its on a viking- then there most certainly is something wrong with a dragonesque figure." Hiccup points out.

_** Astrid Punches Snotlout in the face. Ruffnut DROPS Tuffnut** ** with a PUNCH to the throat.**_

** ASTRID** ** Wait.**

_** They FREEZE. A tail SWEEPS out of the fog, taking them down.** ** Their buckets spill. **_

_**ON FISHLEGS AND HICCUP coming across them. They see the** ** puddles of spilled water.**_

"We had heard your ever dulcet tones and we were bored." Shrugs Hiccup.

** TUFFNUT** ** Oh, I'm hurt. I am very much hurt.**

** FISHLEGS** ** Chances of survival are dwindling** ** into single digits now...**

"Gobber in the making this one- hey thanks for the voice of confidence!" Hiccup says to Fishlegs.

** HICCUP** ** Look out!**

_** A Zippleback head emerges out of the smoke. ****Fishlegs hurls** ** his water at it, completely dousing the head. It leers and** ** opens its mouth, spewing gas into the area.**_

** FISHLEGS** ** Oh. Wrong head.**

Said head for said dragon spits out some gas just to prove his point.

_** GAS FLOWS around their legs. Fishlegs flees in a panic.**_

** GOBBER** ** Fishlegs!**

_**A clicking sound comes from behind them. Sparks flash** ** in the smoke.**_

** GOBBER (CONT'D)** ** Now, Hiccup!**

**"Why me?!" Hiccup shouts to the ceiling.**

_** The other head sweeps out of the smoke. Hiccup hurls his** ** water with all his might. It arcs and drops short of the** ** dragon's sparking mouth. The dragon grins.**_

** HICCUP** ** Oh, come on!**

"How do you stay sarcastic and funny in these situations?" Asks Fishlegs.

"Practice." It took no genius to know he was referring to the Tribes harsh treatment of him.

**GOBBER** ** RUN, HICCUP!**

_** Gobber COVERS his eyes.**_

** GOBBER (CONT'D)** ** Hiccup!**

_**The Zippleback hesitates. SNIFFS. Then retreats.** ** The teens get to their feet, watching transfixed. Gobber** ** peeks through his fingers to see ****The Zippleback backing away from Hiccup. He stands and holds** ** his hands out, as if controlling it.**_

** HICCUP** ** BACK! BACK! BACK! Now don't you** ** make me tell you again!**

"See? No magic dragon work here." Hiccup says, gesturing to himself. The villagers and teens disagree however, Hiccup is really talented to even survive an encounter with a Nightfury ket alone befriend it and rise it!

_** The Zippleback retreats through its door and into its cave,** ** hissing.**_

** HICCUP (CONT'D)** ** Yes, that's right. Back into your** ** cage.**

_** Hiccup slyly OPENS his vest, revealing the spotted smoked EEL** ** from earlier. He TOSSES it inside the door, then SLAMS it** ** shut.**_

** HICCUP (CONT'D)** ** Now think about what you've done.**

"Sorry about that." Hiccup apologises to the Zippleback, both heads hive him a gentle nudge making him laugh as he pets them.

_** Hiccup turns to the teens and Gobber. They stare, slack-jawed**_

** HICCUP (CONT'D)** ** Okay! So are we done? Because I've** ** got some things I need to...**

_** Hiccup jogs out of the ring, past the speechless group.**_

** HICCUP (CONT'D)** ** Yep...see you tomorrow.**

"Yeah that was awkward..." Hiccup trails off.

_** Astrid SNEERS. Something's going on.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is another! Hoping to have a third up this morning but making promises I still have school!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Before the next scene can unfold a Lauren runs onto the screen wearing a simple deep green shirt and leggings- her hair in a ponytail. "Sorry guys! I was just writing some stuff up! These next few scenes are all short clip scenes of little tasks that highlight the key parts- so just enjoy!" She walks of the screen as the movie resumes.

**EXT. WOODS/COVE - **

_**SUNSET** ** BEGIN MUSIC MONTAGE** ** INT. BLACKSMITH STALL**_

_**Hiccup cuts and stitches leather, draws and shapes steel. He** ** works by candlelight. An overhead shot reveals what he's** ** building: a harness, complete with handles and foot pedals.**_

"When do you find time for this?" Gobber asks.

"When everyones asleep." Hiccup grins.

_** EXT. COVE - DAY** ** Hiccup appears before Toothless, holding the new prosthetic.** ** Toothless runs off as Hiccup chases him down.**_

All the Vikings (Teens too) smile as they see Hiccup and Toothless play around- they had never seen this side of Hiccup before.

** HICCUP** ** Hey!**

_**Toothless and Hiccup are zooming over the ocean. The tail** ** breaks free sending Hiccup flying.**_

** HICCUP** ** Yeah! Whoa!**

** INT. BLAKCSMITH STALL - LATER**

_** Hiccup adjusts the harness and uses a metal clamp to affix** ** himself to Toothless' saddle.**_

"A harness?" Asks Gobber. Hiccup nods "He had better be a blacksmith." He grumbles.

** EXT. SKY/FIELD - DAWN**

_** Hiccup and Toothless zip through the air - his rudimentary** ** harness and tail controls are working, barely. They crash-** ** land in an open field.**_

"Here we go." Hiccup groans.

_ ** Hiccup recovers to find Toothless still rolling around in the** ** tall grass. **_

Everyone laughs as they watch the dragon roll around like a cat on the long grass. "You know it was really soft and sweet smelling- but I call it dragonnip- like catnip for dragons!"

_**Hiccup discovers that it's a patch of dragon-** ** nip.' Toothless writhes on his back, tongue wagging, in** ** complete bliss.**_

"You looked as high as a kite bud." Hiccup whispers to him, making all the dragons around Hiccup laugh.

** EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - MORNING**

_** Hiccup grabs the head as instructed, then discreetly pulls a** ** fistful of dragon-nip' and presses it up to the Gronkle's** ** nose. It immediately stops struggling and goes weak in the** ** knees. **__**Hiccup drops the handful of dragon-nip to the ground.** ** The Gronkle goes down with it, whimpering and blissful.**_

"I really need to find that grassy area again don't I?" Hiccup asks the dragons, who nod in agreement.

_ ** From Gobber and the recruits' point of view, Hiccup is** ** controlling the Gronkle with no more than a limp arm.**_

** EXT. WOODS - AFTERNOON**

_** The recruits walk home together, surrounding Hiccup and** ** BOMBARDING HIM WITH QUESTIONS.**_

** FISHLEGS** ** Hey Hiccup, I've never seen a** ** Gronkle to that before.**

"Thats because you've only ever seen the dangerous side of them."

** TUFFNUT** ** How'd you do that?**

"With a fist full of dragon-nip."

** RUFFNUT** ** It was really cool.**

"Why thank you but it really is all too easy."

_** He squirms and invents an excuse.**_

**HICCUP** ** I left my axe back in the ring.**

Astrid gasps, everyone turns to her "I just realised - you never even brought your axe!" Everyone laughs.

_** He turns and hurries back.**_

** HICCUP (CONT'D)** ** You guys go on ahead and I'll catch** ** up with you.**

"And you never did." Snotlout points out.

_**Astrid watches, suspicious.**_

** EXT. COVE - LATER**

_** Hiccup rubs Toothless behind the ear, **_

"So you blow us off just to go scratch your Nightfury? Well thanks for that!" Snotlout exclaims.

Hiccup laughs and then pretends to look ashamed "Well I was going to bring you but...you know..." Which makes everyone laugh harder and the Teens to get a curious look as Hiccup subconsciously begins to pet a terrible terror on his lap.

_**causing him to relax** ** and fall over.**_

And cue laughter.

** EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - LATER**

_** An angry Deadly Nadder approaches Hiccup. Just as Astrid** ** moves in to strike, Hiccup performs his special rubbing** ** technique, which sends the Nadder down. **_

Stormfly sent Hiccup a grateful look, to which Hiccup replied with a smile and a good scratch.

_**Astrid and the other** ** kids look on from the sideline in amazement.**_

** INT. MEADE HALL - CONTINUOUS**

_** Hiccup sits down at a table to eat. The other recruits notice** ** him and move over to his table to talk to him - leaving** ** Astrid alone.**_

** FISHLEGS** ** Hey Hiccup!**

"Hi Fishlegs!"

** SNOTLOUT** ** What was that?**

"Dragon Training."

** Some kind of trick?**

"Oh you mean that- it was a dragons dead spot And not a trick- common knowledge."

** What did you do?**

"Scratched its dead spot- duh."

** TUFFNUT** ** Hiccup, you're totally going to** ** come in first, there's no question.**

"I wish I wasn't..."

** EXT. COVE - LATER**

_** Hiccup is using a mirror-like object to create a patch of** ** light on the ground. Toothless claws and chases the light** ** patch like a cat chasing a laser pointer.**_

"And more proof Toothless is just like a cat!" The hall laughs.

** EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - DAY**

_** A beam lifts from the door of another dragon pen.**_

** GOBBER** ** Meet the Terrible Terror.**

All the terrors around Hiccup chirp happily as one comes and nudges against his hand- the one from training. Hiccup laughs and pets it as they watch the movie.

_**A tiny, pint-sized dragon steps out and moves toward the** ** recruits.**_

** TUFFNUT** ** Ha. It's like the size of my-**

_** Tuffnut is taken down in a blur.**_

"Never underestimate a Terror." Hiccup says, his voice full of seriousness with a trace of joking, which makes Tuffnut grin as the Terror from training sends Tuffnut a happy looks, to which he replies with a surprised one.

** TUFFNUT (CONT'D)** ** Get it off! Get it off! Oh! I'm** ** hurt, I am very much hurt!**

"Dragons and Vikings- Tuffnut's catchphrase." Claps Snotlout as Tuffnut huffs.

_** Hiccup stops the Terrible Terror with the same light-patch** ** trick he used earlier with Toothless. The tiny dragon** ** retreats back to it's cage. The teens approach him yet again** ** as Astrid looks on with suspicion.**_

** TUFFNUT (CONT'D)** ** (TO ASTRID)** ** Wow, he's better than you ever** ** were.**

"No Astrid is a better warrior than me- no doubt but I am better with dragons." Hiccup points out As he pets a Monstrous Nightmare.

** CUT TO:** ** EXT. FOREST - MOMENTS LATER**

_** Astrid furiously hurls her axe at a nearby tree. She notices** ** Hiccup walking by in the distance, carrying one of his** ** trademark harnesses. She quickly tries to follow, but he** ** loses her in the woods.** ** She HUFFS, frustrated.**_

"I was hiding behind that rock." Hiccup laughs.

** EXT. COVE - LATER**

_** Hiccup straps a newly designed harness onto Toothless. With** ** Toothless tied to a nearby post with a rope. Hiccup rides him** ** in the air - while stationary. Toothless looks like a giant** ** kite tied to a tree stump. This harness seems to work.**_

"Just wait for it..." Groans Hiccup.

** EXT. SKY - MOMENTS LATER**

_** The rope breaks and the pair CRASH into a tree. Hiccup's harness is stuck to the saddle.**  
_

The hall, except Toothless and Hiccup, laugh at their unfortunate luck. "Its not funny!" They both exclaim, one to Vikings and the other to the Dragons.

** HICCUP** ** Oh, great.**

** EXT. BERK - NIGHT**

_** The streets are empty save for a lone Viking who crosses** ** Hiccup's path.**_

**VIKING** ** Hiccup.**

Hiccup grins and stands up, looking very much spy like, Toothless follows as the two creep around the all, hiding behind furniture as Hiccup leads Toothless through 'enemy terrirory'. The Teens and Dragons laugh at them.

"Toothless over here." Hiccup stage whispers as he hides behind a family sofa. Te small children giggle as Toothless creeps over, spy style and gives them a gummy grin. "Toothless now is not the time to charm the ladies!" Which makes them blush and giggle more as Hiccup rolls away.

"Okay stay with me- we are headed into Teenager terrirory- they stink and some have a IQ lower than their age." The Adults laugh as the Teens shoot him glares as he rolls past them and into his beanbag, Toothless shortly following.

_** Hiccup nods, trying to look casual. Once the coast is clear,** ** he covertly steers Toothless into the Blacksmith's stall.** ** Toothless PRESSES himself inside, rooting through stuff and** ** making a racket. **_

"Well done, Bud you blew our cover!" Hiccup exclaims as Toothless plays along and looks down in shame before the two begin to laugh.

_**Astrid, walking nearby, is alerted.**_

** ASTRID (O.S.)** ** Hiccup?**

"It had to be Astrid too!" Groans Hiccup.

_** Hiccup FREEZES. Then frantically tries to pry the ring off** ** the saddle hook. It won't budge.**_

** ASTRID (CONT'D)** ** Are you in there?**

"Nope nope this is just...erm... Stoick the Vast! Yes I am here to steal Gobber private stash of ale! Mowahaha!" Hiccup says in a deep, thick scottish accent.

_** Too late - she's right outside.** ** ON ASTRID walking along the outside of the Blacksmith's.** ** Hiccup JUMPS OUT the window and CLOSES the shutters behind** ** him. Hiccup's harness line is stretched through the window,** ** still attached to Toothless' saddle.**_

** HICCUP** ** Astrid. Hey! Hi Astrid. Hi Astrid.** ** Hi Astrid.**

"Which isn't suspicious at all." Says Astrid, Hiccup just shrugs.

** ASTRID** ** I normally don't care what people** ** do, but you're acting weird. Well,** ** weirder.**

"Well thanks for that." Hiccup says.

_** Toothless spots a nearby sheep and makes a move toward it. **_

"Oh no." Hiccup groans

_**As** ** a result, Hiccup is suddenly PULLED TIGHT against the window** ** shutters. He STRIKES A POSE to compensate... then gets PULLED** ** THROUGH the shutters. They snap back in Astrid's face.** ** Astrid reopens them and finds nothing but an empty stall.** ** In the distance, Toothless and Hiccup slip off unseen.**_

"We made it! Not out most discreet mission but definitely out best!" Hiccup exclaims as the next scene loads.


	12. Chapter 12

** EXT. DOCKS - DAWN**

_** A lone, battered ship is pulled into a slip, overloaded with** ** equally battered-looking men.**_

"And this is why we don't hunt dragons." Hiccup says, sounding like a mother warning her child.

_** They disembark to a crowd of** ** onlookers, looking like a team of hometown heroes who just** ** had their butts kicked.** ** Gobber hobbles through the MUMBLING crowd to find Stoick -** ** last to disembark and glowering with battered pride.**_

**VIKING** ** Where are the other ships?**

** SPITELOUT** ** You don't want to know.**

Despite themselves, the Teens laughed.

_** Stoick lumbers past Gobber, leaving him staring at the** ** trashed ship.**_

** GOBBER** ** Well, I trust you found the nest at** ** least?**

"Yes Gobber, that is why they are so downtrodden." Hiccup deadpans.

** STOICK** ** Not even close.**

** GOBBER** ** Ah. Excellent.**

"Excellent? A way with words you have Gobber!" Hiccup laughs.

_** Gobber follows Stoick up the ramp and snags his duffle bag** ** with his hook appendage, sharing the burden.**_

** STOICK** ** I hope you had a little more** ** success than me.**

** GOBBER** ** Well, if by success, you mean that** ** your parenting troubles are over** ** with, then... yes.**

"Okay now it sounds like I've died." Laughs Hiccup. Nobody else does- thats not a laughing matter.

_** Stoick stops. What does that mean?** ** A group of merry villagers rush past.**_

** VIKING #1** ** Congratulations Stoick! Everyone is** ** so relieved.**

** VIKING #2** ** Out with the old and in with the** ** new, right?!**

** VIKING #3** ** No one will miss that old nuisance!**

** VIKING #4** ** The village is throwing a party to** ** celebrate!**

"Hey guess what- Hiccup died! We're throwing a party!" hiccup says.

_** Stoick is stunned, overwhelmed by the insensitivity. He turns** ** to Gobber.**_

**STOICK** ** He's... gone?**

** GOBBER** ** Yeah...most afternoons. **

"Seriously?! You gave me a heart attack!" Stoick exclaims to Gobber, who blushed.

**But who can** ** blame him? I mean the life of a** ** celebrity is very rough. He can** ** barely walk through the village** ** without being swarmed by his new** ** fans.**

Hiccup grumbled something under his breath that make many eyebrow shoot up- Hiccup had a higher swear range than Gobber!

_** Stoick is doubly confused.**_

** STOICK** ** Hiccup?**

"No you're other son." Hiccup says.

** GOBBER** ** (BEAMING)** ** Who would've thought, eh? He has** ** this...way with the beasts.**

"Yes I have a _way_ with the DRAGONS." hiccup says forcefully.

** CUT TO:** ** EXT. SKY - AFTERNOON**

_** Toothless and Hiccup soar through a perfect blue sky.** ** Billowing clouds rise like mountains. The ground seems miles** ** below them.**_

The Vikings gaped at the scene before them- there they were a Viking and Dragon in the skies- together!

** HICCUP** ** Okay there bud, we're gonna take** ** this nice and slow.**

"Yeah its not really our forte but we needed to get it right."

_** Hiccup checks a leather cheat sheet, clipped onto his** ** harness. Inscribed upon it are several tail positions and** ** their pedal position equivalents.**_

** HICCU** **Here we go. Here we go...position** ** three, no four.**

_** He presses the pedal, causing the tail to flare. They roll** ** off into an arcing bank, gloriously lit by the late afternoon** ** sun.** ** Hiccup tucks tight against his neck, thrilled that his new** ** harness and vest are holding. The foot controls make the tail** ** appendage quick and responsive. He watches Toothless' every** ** fluctuation, trying to match it with the prosthetic.** ** Hiccup sizes up a target - a towering arch of stone, rising** ** from the sea.**_

**HICCUP (CONT'D)** ** Alright, it's go time. It's go** ** time.** ** They dive toward it, lining up to pass through the arch.**

** HICCUP (CONT'D)** ** Come on. Come on buddy. Come on** ** buddy!**

_** They zip through the arch. A perfect maneuver.**_

** H****ICCUP (CONT'D)** ** Yeah! Yes, it worked!**

_** The triumph is short-lived. They smack into one of several** ** sea stacks as Hiccup tries to keep up with the turns.**_

The vikings chuckle as Hiccup looks abashed.

** HICCUP (CONT'D)** ** Sorry.**

_** They hurtle into another rock pillar. Toothless grumbles.**_

** HICCUP (CONT'D)** ** My fault.**

_** Toothless swats him with his 'ear' plate.**_

"Thanks for that bud." And a hit to the head with a tail fin.

** HICCUP (CONT'D)** ** Yeah, yeah, I'm on it.****(referring to the cheat** ** SHEET)** ** Position four, no three.**

_** They pierce the clouds. For the first time, Hiccup can see** ** the whole of the island below them. It shrinks with every** ** passing second. He SWALLOWS hard and tightens his grip on the** ** handles.**_

** HICCUP (CONT'D)** ** Yeah! Go baby! Yes! Oh, this is** ** amazing! The wind in my...**

_** He spots the leather guide tearing free in the turbulence.**_

** HICCUP (CONT'D)** ** (PANICKED)** ** ... CHEAT SHEET! STOP!**

"The wind in your chest sheet?" Asks Gobber as Hiccup glares at him.

_** Hiccup grabs frantically for the airborne sheet...**_

** HICCUP (CONT'D)** ** No!**

_**and NABS IT before it's carried out of reach. Toothless,** ** however, obeys the command and suddenly STOPS beating his** ** wings.** ** As they slow to a stop, Hiccup goes weightless. The rings of** ** his vest float off of the harness hooks. Hiccup suddenly** ** finds himself detached, free-falling.**_

"We can do it now- but before it was a issue." Hiccup shrugs while some vikings pale at the thought of him free falling- so much could go wrong!

** HICCUP (CONT'D)** ** Oh gods! Oh no!** ** Without Hiccup, the tail loses control. Hiccup and Toothless** ** spiral downward. Toothless FIGHTS to get back under Hiccup.**

** HICCUP (CONT'D)** ** (trying to calm Toothless)** ** Alright, okay. You just gotta kinda** ** angle yourself. No, no...come back** ** down towards me. Come back down-**

_** Hiccup extends his arms and legs, giving himself as much** ** surface area as he can. He angles back towards Toothless as** ** the tumbling dragon WHACKS Hiccup with his wing**_

"Every time I try to help..." Mutters Hiccup.

_**.** ** After a few more misses, Hiccup finally GRABS HOLD of the** ** harness and manages to lock in - just in time to pull** ** Toothless out of his dive... barely shy of the tree tops.**_

_** They careen past the wooded cliff and directly into a** ** treacherous slalom course of jutting sea stacks.** ** Hiccup pulls the cheat sheet from his teeth and attempts to** ** check positions. **_

_**It flaps violently in the turbulence, making** ** it impossible.** ** With no time to think, Hiccup throws it away and steers** ** Toothless' tail on instinct... with perfect intuition.**_

_** Together, they manage a tight, hair-rasing series of split-** ** second turns, making it to the open water, unscathed.** ** Hiccup takes a breath and glances back at the death-defying** ** obstacle course, now safely behind them. He beams, relieved.** ** He sits back and throws his arms up in victory.**_

Everyone- everyone gapes at the two- their perfect synchronised movements and the rush of a possible death all on Dragon Back! Words could not describe their amazement.

** HICCUP (CONT'D)** ** YEEAHHH!**

_** Toothless concurs with a happy SQUEAL and a fireball.** ** Hiccup's glee turn to dread as they fly directly into it.**_

** ON HICCUP'S FACE** ** HICCUP (CONT'D)** ** Ah, come on.**

Cue laughter While a monstrous Nightmare seems to reprimand Toothless.

**EXT. BLACK SAND BEACH - SUNSET**

_** Hiccup and Toothless lounge on a sprawling, deserted beach,** ** snacking of freshly caught fish. As Hiccup cooks his over a** ** fire, Toothless suddenly regurgitates a fish head. Hiccup** ** smirks with forced politeness.**_

** HICCUP** ** Uh..no thanks.** ** (gesturing to his fish on** ** A STICK)** ** I'm good.**

"You got away easily." Chuckles Gobber.

_**Several Terrible Terrors land like seagulls, hissing and** ** nipping at each other as they approach Toothless' pile of** ** fish.** _

Said group of Terrors approach Hiccup and Toothless and curl up around him. Hiccup stokes the nearest two, who purr in gratitude.

_** One grabs the regurgitated fish head and drags it away.** ** Another attempts to steal it from him. They face off and last fire**** balls at each other to settle the fight. Hiccup ****watches, amused.**_

"While Toothless just sit there like a sour puss." Hiccup laughs at the now pouting Nightfury.

_**That is until...** ** Toothless spots one of his fish leaving the pile. A stealthy** ** Terrible Terror is exposed as the thief. They tug on the** ** fish, and it snaps back into Toothless' mouth. He swallows it** ** back tauntingly.** _

Hiccup laughs "Meanie." He jokes.

_** Irate, the little dragon paws at the ground and blast** ** Toothless. **_

"That is not a good idea." Comments Hiccup while one of the Terrors grumbled unhappily as if to say 'no kidding'.

_**He opens his mouth, the gas hiss comes, and** ** Toothless fires a tiny flame straight into its mouth, causing** ** the gas to backfire into the little dragon. It coughs up** ** smoke and staggers away, looking ill.** ** Hiccup laughs.**_

** HICCUP (CONT'D)** ** Not so fireproof on the inside, are** ** you?**

"Why do I get the feeling this is going t. Br a important part to the plot?" Asks Gobber.

"Because it will." Hiccup guesses.

_** Hiccup throws the hapless Terror his freshly cooked fish.**_

** HICCUP (CONT'D)** ** Here you go.**

"See at least I can share!" Hiccup says with a smug smile to Toothless.

_** The appreciative little dragon gulps down the meal and** ** approaches Hiccup cautiously. He curls up next to him. Hiccup** ** is amazed.**_

** HICCUP (CONT'D)** ** (PENSIVE)** ** Everything we know about you guys** ** is wrong.**

The hall is left in silence as the next scene begins.


	13. Chapter 13

** INT. BLACKSMITH STALL **

_**HICCUP is lost in thought, his head laid of a desk full of** ** Toothless drawings. Burdened with the weight of the world.** ** Suddenly, STOICK appears in the doorway. Hiccup jumps and** ** quickly covers up his desk.**_

** HICCUP** ** Dad! You're back!**

"Scared out of my wits!" Exclaims Hiccup as some vikings chuckled.

_** He skirts the bench, blocking Stoick's view of Toothless, the** ** prosthetic fin, and other drawings.**_

"I'm sure lucky my Dad couldn't be any more oblivious!" Hiccup chuckled to the dragons.

** HICCUP (CONT'D)** ** Gobber's not here, so...**

_** He strikes an awkwardly casual pose, trying to cover up as** ** much as possible**_

The Teens started to Snigger as Hiccup scowled at them.

** STOICK** ** I know. I came looking for you.**

** HICCUP** ** (CAUGHT)** ** You did?**

** STOICK** ** (STERN)** ** You've been keeping secrets.**

"Ooooh." Tuffnut said.

_** Hiccup's legs give out. He slides, dragging the table's** ** contents with him.**_

** HICCUP** ** I...have?**

** STOICK** ** Just how long did you think you** ** could hide it from me?**

"He knows?!" Exclaims Snotlout.

** HICCUP** ** (IN VAIN)** ** I don't know what you're...**

** STOICK** ** Nothing happens on this island** ** without me hearing about it.**

"How do you get out of is one?" Asks Fishlegs.

** HICCUP** ** Oh?**

**STOICK** ** So.** **Let's talk about that dragon.**

"How do you sit there so calm?!" Astrid exclaims To Hiccup. Stoick couldn't believe it- he was so close the whole time!

_** Blood drains from Hiccup's face.**_

** HICCUP** ** Oh gods. Dad I'm so sorry. I was** ** going to tell you. I just didn't** ** know how to-**

_** Stoick starts laughing. Big, booming. Hiccup stares, baffled.**_

"Um... What?" Ruffnut asks.

** HICCUP (CONT'D)** ** You're not...upset?**

** STOICK** ** What?! I was hoping for this!**

"Okay now I'm confused!" Tuffnut announces.

** HICCUP** ** Uh...you were?**

** STOICK** ** And believe me, it only gets** ** better! **

"Why is Uncle Stoick so happy with it?!" Snotlout exclaims.

**Just wait til you spill a** ** Nadder's guts for the first time.**

"Oooh." And now the Teens understand.

_** Hiccup's elated expression sinks.**_

** STOICK (CONT'D)** ** And mount your first Gronckle head** ** on a spear. What a feeling!**

"Yeah of discust!" Hiccup exclaims.

_** Stoick laughs and smacks Hiccup on the shoulder, sending him** ** into the wall.**_

** STOICK (CONT'D)** ** You really had me going there, son.** ** All those years of the worst Viking** ** Berk has ever seen! Odin, it was** ** rough. I almost gave up on you!**

"Oh Stoick..." Sighs Gobber and Spitelout as they see hiccups face n reality and movie life fall.

_** Hiccup gets back up, grimacing in the irony of it all.**_

** STOICK (CONT'D)** ** And all the while, you were holding** ** out on me! Thor almighty!**

_** Stoick grabs a stool and sits. His massive frame nearly fills** ** the tiny room.**_

**STOICK (CONT'D)** ** (RELIEVED)** ** Ahhhhh. With you doing so well in** ** the ring, we finally have something** ** to talk about.**

_** Pregnant pause. Hiccup averts his eyes nervously. Stoick** ** adjusts, awkwardly clearing his throat.**_

"Awwkward..." Sang Tuffnut.

"Pretty much sums up our relatioship." laughs Hiccup as Stoick heart sinks.

_ ** After a long, uncomfortable silence...**_

** STOICK (CONT'D)** ** Oh, I... brought you something.**

**_ He presents a horned helmet._**

** STOICK (CONT'D)** ** To keep you safe in the ring.**

** HICCUP** ** (SINCERE)** ** Wow. Thanks.**

_** Hiccup accepts it, looking it over.**_

** STOICK** ** Your mother would've wanted you to** ** have it.** ** (HEARTFELT)** ** It's half of her breast plate.**

The Teens struggle to stife their sniggers as Hiccup blushes and glares at the laughing dragons.

_** Stoick taps his own helmet and smiles.**_

** STOICK (CONT'D)** ** Matching set. Keeps her close,** ** y'know?**

_** Hiccup eyes the mismatched helmets, grimacing.**_

** STOICK (CONT'D)** ** Wear it proudly. You deserve it.** ** You've held up your end of the** ** deal.**

Stoick winced.

_** Stoick beams with pride. Hiccup squirms. He forces a YAWN.** _

** HICCUP** ** I should really get to bed.**

**STOICK AND HICCUP (OVER EACH OTHER) ****Yes! ****Good! Okay. Good talk. See you back at the house.** ** We should do this again. I'm Great. Thanks for stopping** ** glad I stopped by, I hope you by. And for the... the uh,** ** like the hat. breast hat.**

More sniggers at that last bit as Hiccup contains a blush.

** STOICK** ** Well..uh..good night.**

_** Stoick leaves the room awkwardly, leaving Hiccup looking more** ** burdened than ever.**_

** EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - AFTERNOON**

_** A Gronckle hovers above the ring, hunting victims as the teen** ** recruits scramble.** ** Astrid ducks behind a barrier to find Hiccup already there.** ** She forces her axe at his throat.**_

** ASTRID** ** Stay out of my way! I'm winning** ** this thing.**

** HICCUP** ** Please, by all means.**

Astrid make a soft 'oh' sound- now she knew why Hiccup had been so deperado to escape the ring after the fight.

_** She darts off, CLOSING FAST on the dragon. The crowd above** ** cheers her on.**_

** VIKING IN CROWD** ** You got it Astrid!**

_** Hiccup stands and looks around. Amidst the crowd of** ** onlookers, Stoick watches keenly, beaming with pride.** ** He locks eyes with Hiccup, giving him a nod of encouragement.** ** Hiccup adjusts his new helmet and forces a half-hearted** ** smile.** ** Unbeknownst to Hiccup, the Gronckle spots him and makes a bee-** ** line toward him.**_

"And I never noticed." Hiccup groaned as the Gronkle crooned an apology, Hiccup just petted him.

_** BACK TO ASTRID** ** ... as she catches her breath behind a barrier. She scowls,** ** focused, determined.**_

** ASTRID** ** This time. This time for sure.**

Snotlout, the twins and fishlegs stifle sniggers So as not to annoy Astrid.

_**With a FIERCE BATTLE-CRY she LEAPS from cover, axe cocked to** ** throw.**_

** ASTRID (CONT'D)** ** Aaaaaaaaaa...**

_** And as she clears the barriers, she sees that Hiccup has** ** already laid the Gronckle out.**_

Now more than half the viking popualtion were struggling to contain their snickers the dragons, however, have no such restrains and openly laugh at her.

** ASTRID (CONT'D)** ** ...aaaaaaauGGGGGHHHHHHHH! No! No!**

_** Hiccup shrugs, as unhappy with the situation as she is.**_

** ASTRID (CONT'D)** ** NO! NO! SON OF HALFTROLL RAT EATING** ** MUNGE BUCKET!**

Eye brows are raise at the now blushing teen.

_** A loud CLACK ring out. From the crowd above, Gothi, the** ** village elder, steps forward, tapping her staff. Everyone** ** lights up excitedly.**_

** STOICK** ** Wait! Wait!**

** HICCUP** ** So, later.**

_** Gobber snags Hiccup as he attempts to leave.**_

"So thats why you were trying to leave!" Exclaims some of the Teens.

** GOBBER** ** Not so fast.**

** HICCUP** ** I'm kinda late for-**

** ASTRID** ** (LIVID)** ** What? Late for what exactly?**

"Flying with my nightfury best friend- nothing really." Hiccup laughs.

_** Stoick holds out his hands to silence the jabbering crowd.**_

** STOICK** ** Okay quiet down. The elder has** ** decided.**

_** Thrilled, Gobber stands behind Hiccup and Astrid. He points** ** to Astrid as the crowd waits in silent anticipation. Gothi** ** shakes her head 'no.' The crowd 'Oooohs.'** ** Gobber then points to Hiccup. The elder nods an affirmative** ** 'yes.' The crowd erupts in cheers.** ** Astrid turns a seething, deadly glare on Hiccup.**_

Before anyone could ask why the people on screen didn't suddenly appear in the room they were currently seated in Lauren came onto the screen, decked out in the same clothes wearing a warm smile.

"Okay we have now reached the point in the story where two reals collide- I know it sounds dramatic but anyway- one realm is where you continue your normal lives and hence you go through the movie and the other realm is where I have meddled with time and sent you guys here. If I hadn't done this your life would have followed the movies plotline so when the movie continues it will all be in the future tense- everything from now on happens in the future. Question?" She says. Hiccup raises his hand.

"Yeah me- why didn't Toothless and I fly into the Nest after our first flight?" He asks.

"Ah I was hoping you noticed- I have meddled with time again just so you could see the nest early- don't ask me why I will only lie. Okay I am going to leave now but first if you need me just call me okay? I understand there may be alot of questions... Enjoy!" And then she left and the movie continued, the Vikings and Drgson watched, eager for knowledge on the future.

**GOBBER** ** You've done it! You've done it,** ** Hiccup! You get to kill the dragon!**

"Joy, just what I want." Hiccup said sarcastically and dryly.

** STOICK** ** Ha, ha! That's my boy!**

_** Hiccup is hoisted onto the recruits' shoulders and carried** ** out to the cheering spectators...**_

** HICCUP** ** (MASKING PANIC)** ** Heh, heh. Oh yeah! Yes! I can't** ** wait. I am so...**

**And the scene fades.**

"You're so what Hiccup?" Asks Astrid suspiciously, Hiccup paled he remembered exactly what he had been thinking of doing and he knew the Vikings wouldn't like it...


	14. Chapter 14

**Here it is! Hoping for another tonight but no promises! I am now going to include a bit of Hicstric romance and Ruffnut is getting jealous of their 'relationship'!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**EXT. HIDDEN COVE - DUSK**

** HICCUP****... leaving. **

"What was that?" Asks Astrid dangerously.

**We're leaving. **

"WHAT?!" Exclaims everyone in the room, Hiccup winced.

"I'm going to leave... So I don't have to kill a dragon." Hiccup says. Everyone is too shocked to speak.

**Let's** ** pack up. Looks like you and me are** ** taking a little vacation, forever.**

"Forever?" Echos Gobber sadly.

_** Toothless is nowhere in sight. Hiccup sets down his basket** ** and opens it up, his head clouded with troubles.**_

** HICCUP (CONT'D)** ** Oh..man...**

_** SHINK! Hiccup looks up to the sound of... ****ASTRID, sitting on the rock right in front of him, sharpening** ** her axe.**_

"Oh boy this isn't going to end well...' Mutters Hiccup and Astrid.

** HICCUP (CONT'D)** ** (SHOCKED)** ** Aggh! What the-**

"Language." Reprimands Gobber as the teens snort.

"Did you hear him earlier muttering? For a small person he has a massive range." LpLaughs Tuffnut.

** (RECOMPOSING)** ** What are you doing here?**

_** She hops off the rock and back him down, spinning her axe** ** threateningly. Hiccup's eyes dart around nervously, searching** ** for Toothless.**_

** ASTRID** ** I want to know what's going on. **

"Then ask."

**No** ** one just gets as good as you do.**

"Gee thanks."

** Especially you. **

"Aww I'm special!"

"Yep very _special_!"

"Hey!"

**Start talking! **

"I would if you would give me a chance."

**Are** ** you training with someone?**

"No... Well actually I train with Toothless in the art of flying."

** HICCUP** ** Uh...training?**

_** She grabs him by his odd-looking harness.**_

**ASTRID** ** It better not involve... this.**

"But you don't even know what it is!" Whines Hiccup.

"Shut it Haddock."

"Okay..."

** HICCUP** ** I know this looks really bad, but** ** you see...this is, uh...**

_** They hear a RUSTLE coming from the other side of the cove.** ** Astrid DROPS Hiccup to the ground and sets off to** ** investigate.**_

** HICCUP (CONT'D)** ** (PANICKED)** ** You're right! You're right. I'm** ** through with the lies. I've been** ** making... outfits. **

Gobber snorts "outfit making? Really?"

"Hey how else would you explain a harness?"

"He's got you there Gobber."

"Shut it Jorgeson, Haddock."

"Which one?"

"Hiccup and Snotlout you dimwits!"

"Fine! There goes our support!"

"Hah! We have our dads on our team!"

"And the dragons!"

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT IT?!"

"Okay Lauren..."

**So you got me.** ** It's time everyone knew. Drag me** ** back. Go ahead. Here we go.**

_** He puts her hand back on his harness, getting her to 'drag** ** him back.' Astrid BENDS Hiccups hand backwards, driving him** ** down.**_

** HICCUP (CONT'D)** ** AAAAUUGGGHHH! Why would you do** ** that?!**

"Because she is violent." Laughs Tuffnut.

** ASTRID** ** That's for the lies.**

"Well technically he wasn't lying- he was making a harness." Fishlegs points out.

_** Astrid pounces the hilt of her axe off of Hiccup's laid-out** ** body.**_

** ASTRID (CONT'D)** ** And THAT'S for everything else.**

_** Hiccup's YELP is answered with A GROWL, coming from the other** ** side of the cove. Astrid looks up to see...** ** A NIGHT FURY. Toothless pounces toward them, snarling.**_

** HICCUP** ** (FEEBLE)** ** Oh man.**

"And that, Vikings, is why you don't anger a Nightfury." Hiccup says. The vikings are amazed at how protective Toothless is of Hiccup.

Toothless meanwhile is angry at Astrid and shoots a plasma at her, which scolds her arm, giving her a warning. Hiccup notices this. "Really bud?" He asks, exasperated.

"Hiccup!" Astrid exclaims

"What?"

"Aren't you going to punish him?" Toothless growls angrily.

"No."

"No... NO why not?!"

"Because he was protecting me- something nobody has ever done before." Thatbshut her up.

_** She dives onto Hiccup.**_

** ASTRID** ** Get down! Run! Run!**

_**Hiccup is pulled back to the ground with a 'umph'**_

The hall laughs along with the dragons.

_** Astrid pulls her axe, ready to take on Toothless.**_

** HICCUP** ** No!**

_**Hiccup knocks Astrid's cocked axe to the ground, out of** ** reach, then stops Toothless short of crushing her.**_

"Wow Hiccup- you mist love your dragon to push Astrid!" Gapes Snotlout while Astrid glares at Hiccup for getting one on her.

** HICCUP (CONT'D)** ** No. It's okay! It's okay...**

_** Toothless pulls up short and lands hard, SPRAYING Astrid with** ** sand.**_

** HICCUP (CONT'D)** ** (CALMING)** ** She's a friend.**

Toothless snorts and sends a look at him which says 'A lie if I ever head one' ro which he pointedly ignores.

_** Toothless snorts in disagreement. Astrid is frozen. Toothless** ** looks from her to Hiccup and back to her, confused.**_

** HICCUP (CONT'D)** ** (TO ASTRID)** ** You just scared him.**

"Hiccup my future self has almost been attacked by a deadly dragon species and I have scared him?!"

** ASTRID** ** I scared him!?**

Astrid nods her head in agreement with her future self.

**ASTRID (CONT'D)** ** (INTENSE WHISPER)** ** Who is him?**

** HICCUP.** ** Astrid, Toothless. Toothless,** ** Astrid.**

_** Astrid backs away, eyeing Hiccup and Toothless together with** ** pure disgust. She turns and RUNS for the village.**_

** HICCUP Dadada- ****We're dead.**

The vikings laugh.

_** Satisfied with Astrid's departure, Toothless turns away.**_

** HICCUP (CONT'D)** ** (TO TOOTHLESS)** ** Where do you think you're going?**

** EXT. WOODS - MOMENTS LATER**

_** ASTRID races through the trees.****A large shadow overtakes her.** ** She is suddenly SNATCHED into the air. Astrid SCREAMS.**_

** ASTRID** ** Oh great Odin's ghost, this is it!**

Astrid glares at the now laughing pair infront of her while the Vikings and Teens chuckle quietly.

_**Hiccup and Toothless fly Astrid to the top of a towering** ** pine. It bows and creaks under their weight as Astrid dangles** ** a hundred feet in the air.**_

** ASTRID (CONT'D)** ** Hiccup! Get me down from here!**

"Only if you give my future self a chancento explain." Hiccup says, crossing his arms.

** HICCUP** ** You have to give me a chance to** ** explain.**

Th Vikings and Hiccup gape at the similarity between the two sentences.

** ASTRID** ** I'm not listening to ****ANYTHING you** ** have to say!**

"Shame really- and I was hoping you could come into contact with earth again." Hiccup sighs, pretending to be dissapointed.

** HICCUP** ** Then I won't speak. Just let me** ** show you.**

_** Hiccup extends a hand.**_

** HICCUP (CONT'D)** ** Please, Astrid.**

_** She eyes him and the dragon, then the ground far, far below.** ** After a moment, she swats Hiccup's outstretched hand away and** ** reluctantly climbs over the pedal, lines, and harness. She** ** settles behind Hiccup, avoiding as much contact as possible.**_

** ASTRID** ** Now get me down.**

** HICCUP** ** Toothless? Down. Gently.**

_** Toothless leers mischievously. He spreads his wings slowly.** ** With a WHOP, they fill with the updraft. Toothless releases** ** the tree, tucks in his legs, and HOVERS in place.**_

** HICCUP (CONT'D)** ** See? Nothing to be afraid of.**

"Actually I am going to correct my future self and say if he holds a grudge then you have everything to be afraid of... I told him about the village." Hiccup says as everyone edges away from Toothless.

_** Toothless suddenly LAUNCHES straight upward. ****Astrid SCREAMS.** ** The acceleration is tremendous. **_

"I need a stunt ride right now." Sighs Hiccup wistfully, Toothless crooning dreamily as Vikings laugh at the gleeful faces of Dragon and Rider.

_**Every downbeat bucks the** ** saddle, heaving them into the sky, doubling their speed like** ** a rocket. Astrid is thrown backward. She SCREAMS and hugs** ** Hiccup for dear life, squeezing the breath out of him.**_

"I can't see why you would be scared- it the best thing in the world!" Hiccup exclaimed as the Twins watch the screen intentidely- Ruffnut wondering if she could ever ride Toothless with Hiccup one day...

** HICCUP (CONT'D)** ** Toothless! What is wrong with you?!** ** Bad dragon!** ** (mortified; to Astrid)** ** He's not usually like this. Oh** ** no...**

_**Toothless ROLLS and PLUMMETS toward the coastline far below.** ** Astrid SCREAMS.** ** Toothless rockets over the ocean waves, deliberately dipping** ** them in the froth.**_

"WHOO!" Hiccup exclaims Happily as they fall. Astrid glares at him.

** HICCUP (CONT'D)** ** Toothless, what are you doing?!** ** We need her to like us!**

_** Toothless rockets skyward and begins tumbling head over tail.**_

** HICCUP (CONT'D)** ** And now the spinning. Thank you for** ** nothing you useless reptile.**

The Vikings can't contain their laughter anymore As they laugh openly, some dragons watching them interested.

_** Astrid clamps her hand over her eyes.**_

** ASTRID** ** Okay! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Just** ** get me off of this thing.**

_** Astrid is defeated, her aggressive energy gone. Satisfied,** ** Toothless relents.** ** They level off and head up into the clouds. **__**Astrid opens her** ** eyes again, and looks out over a world she'd never dreamed** ** of. She reaches out and touches clouds, pierces columns** ** ablaze in golden hues, and floats over a vast, alien sky-** ** scape. Her terror is replaced by wonder. She grins, despite** ** herself.** ** Toothless rises above a blanket of clouds...**_

Everyone can't help but gape dreamily at the view they never knew of. The world looked somat peace and serene, fhye still hadntheir doubts butntheir view on Dragonswould be permanently changed for good.

** DISSOLVE TO:** ** EXT. SKY - NIGHT** ** .**

_**..and levels off under a starry sky. They emerge from a** ** blanket of clouds under the dancing Northern Lights,** ** shimmering in ribbons across the vast sky.** ** Below them, Berk's torches flicker in the inky darkness. The** ** new perspective is breathtaking.** ** Astrid tucks her arms into Hiccup's vest, burying her chin** ** into his shoulder. **_

Astrid smiles at the scene- Hiccup wasn't half bad and kf she was honest he was not bad looking she blushed at the thoughts.

_**The moment is not lost on either of them.** ** Hiccup smiles nervously.** ** Toothless climbs past Berk's tallest peaks and heads out over** ** open water, leaving the village lights behind them.**_

**ASTRID** ** Alright I admit it. This is pretty** ** cool. It's... amazing.** **He's amazing.**

"See? I told you!" Hiccup exclaims happily.

_** Astrid carefully reaches down and pats Toothless' side.**_

** ASTRID (CONT'D)** ** So what now?**

_** Hiccup groans. It's a problem without an answer.**_

** ASTRID (CONT'D)** ** Hiccup, your final exam is** ** tomorrow. You know you're going to** ** have to kill...** ** (WHISPERED)** ** ... kill a dragon.**

"Don't remind me." Hiccup says.

** HICCUP** ** Don't rem****ind me.**

_** A strange, unearthly din approaches. Toothless' ear plates** ** suddenly stand on end. Panicked, he abruptly dives, dipping** ** into cloud cover.**_

"Oh No." Mutters Hiccup.

"What? Whapy is that bad?" Asks Gobber, sounding worried.

"Thats how he looked when we visited the nest." Hiccup says, paling, he didn't want Astrid- of any time period, to see this.

** HICCUP (CONT'D)** ** Toothless! What's happening? **

"He felt the powerful pull of the Red Death." Hiccup whispers as the Dragons croon upset.

**What** ** is it?**

_** Toothless BARKS at him. 'Quiet!'** ** Suddenly, out of the dense cloud, a Monstrous Nightmare** ** emerges.**_

** HICCUP (CONT'D)** ** Get down!**

_** Hiccup and Astrid duck. The Nightmare calls out. A Zippleback** ** appears to the other side of Toothless, boxing him in.**_

** ASTRID** ** What's going on?**

** HICCUP** ** I don't know.** ** (BEAT)** ** Toothless. You've got to get us out** ** of here, bud.**

"He can't." Hiccup says quietly, unhappily.

_** Toothless HISSES.** **Other dragons, previously invisible in the thick clouds,** ** appear all around them. HUNDREDS of them, all carrying fish** ** and game in their talons.**_

** HICCUP (CONT'D)** ** (WHISPERED)** ** It looks like they're hauling in** ** their kill.**

_** The Zippleback eyes them ravenously.**_

** ASTRID** ** What does that make us?**

"No, Toothless isn't like that nor is any dragon except the Red Death. Dragons have feeling and would never subject one to the horrid stench of the Red Death!" Laughs Hiccup despite the situation but it works as a tension reliever as the Dragons begin to laugh and loosen up a bit.

_** The dragons BANK and dive in formation, plummeting through** ** the thickening fog and weaving between towering, craggy sea** ** stacks.** ** They emerge at the base of a massive volcanic caldera,** ** glowing with rivulets of lava. The flock of dragons fall into** ** rank, funneling through a crack, and zipping through a** ** winding tunnel.** ** It gives way to a vast, steamy inner chamber, tiered with** ** pocky shelves. Dragons of all breeds lay about, nested in** ** hordes.** ** The arriving dragons fly in, dropping the fish and game into** ** a central pit, glowing red and shrouded in mist.** _**_ Hiccup is_ amazed.**

All the vikings watch- transfixed meanwhile Stoick begins to plan out the attack they will launch on the nest.

** HICCUP** ** What my dad wouldn't give to find** ** this.**

_** Toothless peels away from the procession, landing on a small** ** shadowy shelf to keep a low-profile.** ** Hiccup and Astrid peek around, taking in the busy hive of** ** sorts. They watch as the food continues to be dropped into** ** the pit.**_

** HICCUP (CONT'D)** ** It's satisfying to know that all of** ** our food has been dumped down a** ** hole.**

Everyone chuckles at his humor in such a deadly situation.

** ASTRID** ** They're not eating any of it.**

_**Last to arrive is a dim-witted Gronckle. It hovers over the** ** pit and regurgitates his paltry contribution - a pathetic** ** little fish. As it falls into the steamy pit, a terrible ROAR** ** rings out.** ** The Gronckle tries to flee, but before it can, a gargantuan** ** dragon head juts from the steamy pit and SNAPS it out of the** ** air. Swallowing it back whole.** ** Hiccup and Astrid recoil, terrified.**_

Stoick pales- maybe Hiccup was right that dragon would be impossible to take on! he could apoligise later...

** ASTRID (CONT'D)** ** What is that?**

"The Red Death." Hiccup says icily.

_** The monstrous beast SNIFFS the air, seemingly aware of them.** ** It nears the ledge where Toothless is hiding... and ROARS.** ** Several dragons take flight in fear.**_

"You know this happened in our little visit didn't it bud?" Toothless croons in confirmation.

** HICCUP** ** Alright buddy, we gotta get out of** ** here. Now!**

**_ Toothless takes flight, barely evading the monster's snapping jaws. The behemoth dragon lunges for them, snatching a Zippleback out of the air instead._**

Hiccup looks down as he remembers when that happened during their visit... That Zippleback disn't deserve to die.

**_Toothless disappears into the winged exodus as thousands of dragons flee the caldera in fear._**

** EXT. HIDDEN COVE - NIGHT - LATER**

_** Toothless glides into the cove and touches down on the** ** moonlit beach.**_

** ASTRID** ** (her mind reeling, talking** ** Hiccup's ear off)** ** No, no, it totally makes sense.** ** It's like a giant beehive. They're** ** the workers... and that's their** ** queen. It controls them.**

"Hit the nail on the head." Hiccup says, shocked.

_** She leaps off of Toothless and runs toward the village.**_

** ASTRID (CONT'D)** ** Let's find your dad.**

"NO! Are you CRAZY?!" Exclaims Tuffnut and Snotlout.

** HICCUP** ** No, no! Not yet. They'll... kill** ** Toothless.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)** ** Astrid, we have to think this** ** through carefully.**

_** Astrid eyes him, incredulous.**_

** ASTRID** ** Hiccup, we just discovered the** ** dragons' nest...**

"Really? And here I was thinking we had just discovered a innocent little viking get together." Hiccup said sarcastically.

**the thing we've** ** been after since Vikings first** ** sailed here. And you want to keep** ** it a secret? **

"Yep."

**To protect your pet** ** dragon? **

"Not a pet and yep."

**Are you serious?**

"Of course I am!"

_** Hiccup stands firm, resolute.**_

** HICCUP** ** Yes.**

_** Astrid's taken aback.**_

** ASTRID** ** Okay.** **Then what do we do?**

** HICCUP** ** Just give me until tomorrow. I'll** ** figure something out.**

** ASTRID** ** Okay.**

_** Astrid PUNCHES Hiccup in the arm.**_

** ASTRID (CONT'D)** ** That's for kidnapping me.**

"Violent woman." Mutters Hiccup.

_** Hiccup looks to Toothless for support. Toothless SNORTS,** ** dismissive.** _

"First time she injures me you try commit murder and the second time- bang! Youndon't care." Hiccup deadpans.

_** Astrid grabs him. He braces for another hit. She KISSES** ** Hiccup on the cheek?**_

The Vikings are frozen for shock while Astrid and Hiccup both blush. The dragons watch on in amusment.

** ASTRID (CONT'D)** ** That's for, everything else.**

_** In the awkward wake of the moment, Astrid hurries off...** ** leaving Hiccup RUBBING his cheek, stunned.** ** Toothless hobbles up, eyeing him.**_

** HICCUP** ** What are you looking at?**

As the scene fades Astrid and Hiccupnare still blushing as Stoick and Phlema exchange amused and knowing glances as they both Hiccup face the front, refusing to turn around as Astrid ignores anybodys looks. Ruffnut has a look on her face that ranges from anger and jealousy.


	15. Chapter 15

**Another! Maybe one more for tonight if I'm feeling happy... They need to be done asap anyway!**

**Like my facebook page (Laurenjr) for more info!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

** EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - DAY**

_**The grounds have been transformed. Banners and flags flap in** ** the morning sun. Surrounding the ring, a festive crowd had** ** gathered. All of Berk has turned out for the event.**_

"Yes because killing a dragon is such a joyous event." Hiccup said sarcastically, despite his blushing cheeks.

** STOICK** ** (aloud to the crowd)** ** Well, I can show my face in public** ** again.**

"Gee thanks Dad, feeling the love." Stoick chuckles.

_** LAUGHTER AND APPLAUSE**_

** STOICK (CONT'D)** ** (PLAYFUL)** ** If someone had told me that in a** ** few short weeks, Hiccup would go** ** from being, well... Hiccup, **

"Should I be offended?"

"Yes."

"Thanks Gobber."

"Any time , toothpick."

"Why you little-"

"Hiccup, Gobber."

"And shutting up."

**to** ** placing first in dragon training...** ** I would've tied him to a mast and** ** shipped him off **

"Well that's not very nice." Comments Spitelout.

**for fear he'd gone** ** mad. Yes! And you know it!** **But here we are. And no one's more** ** surprised...**

_** ON HICCUP standing at the entrance to the ring, listening,** ** looking burdened.**_

** STOICK (CONT'D)** ** ... or more proud than I am.**

"Ouch- that had to hurt." Winced Tuffnut.

"It does Even now and this hasn't even happened yet!" Hiccup exclaims.

** Today,** ** my boy becomes a Viking. ****TODAY, HE** ** BECOMES ONE OF US!**

"NOOOOOOO- well there goes my high IQ, normal way of speaking and view of my toes." Sighs Hiccup.

_** CHEERS and ROARS.** ** Astrid approaches Hiccup.**_

** ASTRID** ** Be careful with that dragon.**

Hiccup beams at Astrid who smiles back.

** HICCUP** ** (re: the roaring crowd)** ** It's not the dragon I'm worried** ** about.**

Stoick looks down, upset by his sons future words.

** ASTRID** ** (WORRIED)** ** What are you going to do?**

"Well I am hoping to survive the encounter for starters..."

** HICCUP** ** Put an end to this.**

"That too."

**_ She eyes him, dubious._**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)** ** I have to try.** **Astrid. If something goes wrong...** ** just make sure they don't find** ** Toothless.**

The village were stunned by Hiccup's loyalty to his Dragon- he could die but allhe cared about was Toothless' welfare.

** ASTRID** ** (GRIM)** ** I will. Just promise me it won't go** ** wrong.**

"I can't promise that." Mutters Hiccup.

_**Gobber approaches.**_

** GOBBER** ** It's time, Hiccup. Knock him dead.**

"Yeah I'd rather not..."

**_ Hiccup puts his helmet on and enters the ring._**

_** ON THE TEENS** ** HOOTING and HOLLERING from the stands.**_

** TUFFNUT** ** Show 'em how it's done, my man!**

_** Hiccup locks eyes with Stoick. Stoick nods with a smile.** ** Hiccup returns a half-smile. Takes a deep breath.** ** He hoists a shield onto his forearm and selects his weapon** ** from a rack of many - a small dagger.**_

** STOICK** ** (MUTTERED)** ** Hrmph. I would've gone for the** ** hammer.**

"Yeah but a hammer is heavy and can really hurt a Monstorous Nightmare." Hiccup said.

_** Hiccup turns to face a bolted, heavy door. Takes a deep** ** breath.**_

** HICCUP** ** I'm ready.**

"To be either roasted alive or murdered by my tribe- take your pick."

_** The door bolt is raised. The crowd grows quiet...** ** Beat.** ** BOOM! The doors blast open with a stream of sticky fire.** ** Followed by a Monstrous Nightmare, coated in flames. **_

Hookfang then nuzzles against Hiccup's arm as if apologising for anything this is going to happen, Hiccup gives him a good scrathc while they watch.

_**It tears** ** out of its cave like an irate bull - as the crowd roars and** ** jeers.** ** It climbs the walls and chain enclosure like a bat, hissing** ** at the provoking crowd and blasting fire.** **It spots Hiccup and descends, leering and licking the flaming** ** drool from its lips.** ** The crowd grows silent, bracing for the big fight.** ** With the Monstrous Nightmare's eyes locked upon him, Hiccup** ** deliberately drops his shield and dagger stepping away from** ** them. The dragon pauses, confused.**_

_** ON STOICK, also confused.**_

** STOICK** ** What is he doing?**

"Trying to end a 300 year war... You know... The usual..."

_** The dragon presses closer, snorting. Hiccup extends his open** ** hand. It snarls.**_

** HICCUP** ** (WHISPERED)** ** It's okay. It's okay.**

_** The dragon continues to pace, focused on... HICCUP'S HELMET.** ** Hiccup realizes, then reaches up and removes it. Taking a** ** breath to acknowledge the point of no return, he tosses the** ** helmet aside. It hits the ground.**_

Now the vikings gasp- Hiccup has as good as disowned them However Hiccup just look indifferent.

** HICCUP (CONT'D)** ** I'm not one of them.**

"And I never will be." Hiccup says as he continues to scratch a worried Hookfang.

_** GASPS and MURMURS race through the crowd.**_

_** ON STOICK, as all eyes turn to him. He's welling with upset.** ** Hiccup avoids Stoick's glare and remains focused on the** ** Nightmare, holding his hand out. It paces around him, calming** ** down.**_

** STOICK** ** Stop the fight.**

"This isn't going to end well." Comments Spitelout, clearly worried.

** HICCUP** ** No. I need you all to see this.**

_** The crowd gets restless.**_

** HICCUP (CONT'D)** ** They're not what we think they are.** ** We don't have to kill them.**

** STOICK** ** I SAID STOP THE FIGHT**

_**Stoick whacks his hammer against the iron enclosure, rattling** ** the arena with a terrible reverberating clatter.** _

"Told ya." Groaned Spitelout, whom had way too much experience with hisnbrothers infamous temper.

_** Spooked, the Nightmare snaps at Hiccup's outstretched hand.** ** Hiccup YELPS and springs backward.** ** The spell is broken. The Nightmare reacts to Hiccup's sudden** ** movements and blasts another stream of fire. Hiccup SCREAMS** ** and barely dives out of reach.**_

"No, no, no, no," Stoick keeps muttering as he watches the scene unfold, all because of his blindness And hatred.

** EXT. COVE - CONTINUOUS** ** ON TOOTHLESS**

_** His ear plates shoot up. Panic flares in his eyes.**_

"For once I am going to say that thank Odin you are trapped in there bud." Hiccup says gratefully.

** EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - CONTINUOUS**

_** Hiccup scrambles around the ring. The Nightmare pursues,** ** snapping and springing from ground to wall.** ** Stoick pushes through the crowd, rushing to the doorway.**_

** STOICK** ** Out of my way!**

** ASTRID** ** Hiccup!**

_** Astrid wedges her axe under the arena gate and squeezes** ** through.**_

"ASTRID WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Shouts Hiccup.

"SAVING YOU! Saving you." She says. Hiccupnis shocked to silence.

** EXT. COVE - CONTINUOUS**

_** Toothless bounds to the cove walls, clawing them in** ** desperation. It seems he's as trapped as before, but with an** ** incredible BURST of effort he HOOKS a claw over the upper lip** ** of the stone wall.**_

"Oh no, this isn't good, no, no, no." Hiccup muttered, worried as his scratches on the Nightmare become more slow.

** EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - CONTINUOUS**

_** A narrow stream of fire narrowly avoids Hiccup as he** ** continues to dash around the ring, evading the Monstrous** ** Nightmare. Desperate, he goes to the weapon rack in an** ** attempt to arm himself, but the Nightmare quickly destroys** ** the rack and closes in on him.**_

"Well do much for that idea." Mutters Hiccup.

** EXT. COVE - CONTINUOUS**

_** Toothless tears through the woods, bounding like panther and** _**_ taking to the air in short bursts_  
**

And the scratches come to a halt due to worry as Hiccup's hands flee to his face. Toothless watches in horror as his rider runs from a certain death.

**EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - CONTINUOUS**

_** Stoick wrenches the grated door to the arena and jumps** ** through. The Monstrous Nightmare is only a few feet behind** ** Hiccup. Astrid is now in the ring.**_

** ASTRID** ** Hiccup!**

_** She picks up a hammer and hurls it at the Monstrous** ** Nightmare, hitting it in the head. It turns its attention to** ** Astrid, and begins chasing her. **_

"Really Astrid?!" Groans Hiccup. Astrid to too worried for Hiccup to reply.

_**Stoick raises the arena gate,** ** waving her toward it.**_

** STOICK** ** This way!**

_** Astrid makes it through, but the Nightmare BLASTS the** ** doorway, cutting Hiccup off.**_

_** It pounces on him and prepares** ** to finish him off.** _

Everyone shouts "NO!" In unison as they see Hiccup trapped under the Nightmares claw. Hookfang crrons sadly and nudges Hiccup's face in a attempt to apologise, nothing. Hookfang then curls up around the worried boy as croons in a apologetic tune, making Hiccup stroke the nightmare, telling him that the apology is accepted.

_** Suddenly, a terrible roar pierces the din.**_

"NO!" Exclaims hiccup.

** GOBBER** ** Night Fury! Get down!**

_** Toothless bounds over the crowd and BLASTS a hole through the** ** chain enclosure. He flies through it and disappears in the** ** boiling smoke.** ** The Vikings rush to railings... in time to see a flurry of** ** wings cutting through the dissipating smoke. Toothless and** ** the Nightmare tumble into the clear, locked in a toothy,** ** vicious fight. Toothless kicks the Nightmare off and plants** ** himself between Hiccup and it.** ** The Nightmare snarls, circling them. Toothless lunges and** ** ROARS... causing the Nightmare to relent and back away.** ** To everyone's shock and horror, Hiccup gets to his feet and** ** grabs Toothless protectively.**_

** HICCUP** ** (PANICKED)** ** Alright, Toothless, go. Get out of** ** here!**

"GO TOOTHLESS! LEAVE NOW! THEY'LL KILL YOU!" Hiccup shouts at the scene, not in the right state of mind due to panick. Toothless takes Hiccup into his wing and surrounds him in a warm atmosphere full lf love and care, he sooths instantly.

_** The crowd is gob-smacked, growing livid.**_

** VIKINGS** ** Night Fury!**

_**Hiccup tries to shoo Toothless away in vain. Vikings begin** ** pouring clambering through the enclosure and dropping into** ** the ring.**_

** HICCUP** ** Go! GO!**

** VIKING** ** Take it alive!**

"NO!" Hiccup is on the verge of tears now as he watches the Vikings fall in.

_** Stoick grabs an axe and charges into the arena. Astrid calls** ** out to him, panicked.**_

** ASTRID** ** Stoick no!**

"Thanks Astrid." Hiccup smiles at her, a smile which she returns.

** HICCUP** ** Dad! No! He won't hurt you!**

_** The other Vikings surround and attack Toothless. He tosses** ** them aside like rag dolls, his eyes focused on Stoick.**_

** HICCUP (CONT'D)** ** No, don't! You're only making it** ** worse!**

Gobber then comes to a realisation. "Nightfury thinks you're going to hurt his young." He whispers.

"What?" Asks Stoick and Spitelout, confused. They appear to be the only ones who heard him.

"The nightfury- he's attacking Stoick because to him it looks like Stoick is going to kill or harm Hiccup- who he sees as his young." The vikings are touched.

_** Stoick raises his hammer as he charges for Toothless.** ** Toothless ducks and pounces on him. They tumble end over end.**_

** HICCUP (CONT'D)** ** Toothless! STOP!**

_** He pins Stoick and inhales. The familiar hiss of gas builds.** ** Everyone braces...**_

** HICCUP (CONT'D)** ** NO!**

_** Toothless swallows back the blast and turns to Hiccup, not** ** understanding**_

**VIKING** ** Get him!**

_** The crowd rushes him, piling on, and taking Toothless down.** ** Astrid holds Hiccup back.**_

Hiccup is shaking and Toothless does all he can to soothe the boy and to his surprise a bunch of Terrors crawl in and play around, cheering up the downtrodden boy and they curl around him and pur.

** HICCUP** ** (DESPERATE)** ** No! Please...just don't hurt him.** ** Please don't hurt him.**

_**Stoick gets to his feet, fuming, shaken. A Viking presents** ** Stoick with an axe. He eyes Toothless a moment, then pushes** ** the axe back into the Viking's hands.**_

** STOICK** ** Put it with the others!**

_** His burning glare turn to Hiccup.**_

** INT. GREAT HALL **

_**Being shoved into the dank, dimmed hall.** ** SLAM! The massive doors rattle and echo. Stoick pushes past** ** him. He paces against a backdrop of shadowy tapestries and** ** carved pillars - a legacy of heroes, all peering down in** ** angered judgement.**_

** STOICK** ** I should have known. I should have** ** seen the signs.**

"Yes but you never pay attention, you don't care." Hiccup mutters as Toothless glares at the boys father, who squirms.

** HICCUP** ** Dad.**

** STOICK** ** We had a deal!**

_** Stoick pauses to say something, but stops short. He SNORTS** ** and resumes pacing, repeating the cycle.**_

** HICCUP** ** (FLUSTERED)** ** I know we did... but that was** ** before... ughh, it's all so messed** ** up.**

** STOICK** ** So everything in the ring. A** ** trick? A lie?**

"No a kind way to end training for thr dragons,a way in which they can be treated kinder than they are any other time."

_** He stomps toward Hiccup. Stops short and points, fighting** ** back words.**_

** HICCUP** ** I screwed up. I should have told** ** you before now. Take this out on** ** me, be mad at me, but please...** ** just don't hurt Toothless.**

**STOICK** ** The dragon? That's what you're** ** worried about? Not the people you** ** almost killed?!**

** HICCUP** ** He was just protecting me! He's not** ** dangerous.**

** STOICK** ** They've killed HUNDREDS OF US!**

** HICCUP** ** And we've killed THOUSANDS OF THEM!** ** They defend themselves, that's all!** ** They raid us because they have to!** ** If they don't bring enough food** ** back, they'll be eaten themselves.****There's something else on their** ** island dad...it's a dragon like-**

** STOICK** ** -Their island?** '

_**He stomps back... pointing an accusing finger.**_

** STOICK (CONT'D)** ** So you've been to the nest.**

** HICCUP** ** Did I say nest?**

_** Hiccup goes silent - he said too much.**_

** STOICK** ** How did you find it?!**

** HICCUP** ** No... I didn't. Toothless did.** ** Only a dragon can find the island.**

_** Stoick GLARES. A moment passes, then an idea takes form on** ** his face. His eyes flare. Hiccup watches, realizing. Stoick** ** stomps toward the doorway.**_

** HICCUP (CONT'D)** ** Oh no. No, Dad. No.**

Hiccup chases after him, panicked.

**HICCUP (CONT'D)** ** Dad. It's not what you think. You** ** don't know what you're up against.** ** It's like nothing you've ever seen.**

_** He grabs Stoick by the arm, tugging with all his might. He** ** has no effect whatsoever.**_

** HICCUP (CONT'D)** ** Dad. Please. I promise you that you** ** can't win this one.**

_** Nothing.**_

** HICCUP (CONT'D)** ** No. Dad. No. For once in your life,** ** WOULD YOU PLEASE JUST LISTEN TO** ** ME?!**

_** He throws Hiccup off of him, SWATTING him to the floor.** ** Icy stillness. Hiccup stares back, stunned.**_

** STOICK** ** You've thrown your lot in with** ** them. You're not a Viking.** **You're not my son.**

_** Stoick pushes through the door, leaving Hiccup alone,** ** devastated.**_

** STOICK (CONT'D)** **Ready the ships!**

_**Stoick staggers on the steps, breaking inside.**_

Everyone sat, transifixed in horror as they watch the scene unfold and at the end Stoicks heart breaks all kver again as he watches himself disown him own son and then came a voice that bounced off the halls, a voice filled with such anger and hate, a voice full of acid that made the vikings wince

"I hate you." It said. The vikings realised the voice came from the small boy in the front who was swamped by dragons. His shoulders shook. "I hate you and what you are. A murderer. I will never be a Viking and I am proud of that. I will never amount to the child you wanted me to be but hey I'm no longer your child so its all okay now right _Stoick_?" Hiccup spat his name with so much venom it could've killed.

The next scene unfolded in silence.


	16. Chapter 16

**I know its ahort hut there is a big one to come so... yeah.**

**My facebook page has details if you want them (Laurenjr)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**EXT. DOCKS/OPEN SEA - DAY**

_** Broken-down catapults and trebuchets are bundled up and** ** lowered from the cliffs.** ** Below on the docks, Vikings load the heavy artillery into the** ** hulls of awaiting ships. Children and the elderly gather to** ** on the walkways to wave apprehensive farewells to the** ** departing warriors.** _

_** Lastly, Toothless is loaded aboard Stoick's ship, chained** ** down to a palette, muzzled, and restrained with a weighty** ** neck ring.**_

Hiccup glares intensily at the Vikings before snuggling into Toothless. "I'm sorry bud, I should have tried harder to save you... Its all my fault." He says sadly as Toothless growls deeply at the vikings who caused him s much pain before returning to his human, he crooned sadly and told Hiccup that he was forgiven, Hiccup smiled as the two continued watching.

_**pHe looks exhausted, miserable.** **Stoick crosses to the bow as the ship pushes off and joins** ** the amassed armada of ships adrift in the harbor.** ** Stoick's brow is furrowed, all warmth drained away. He turns** ** west and glares at the horizon with cold determination.**_

** STOICK** ** Set sail! We head for Helheim's** ** Gate.**

_** He then notices HICCUP watching from his familiar cliff-side** ** perch beyond the village. Their eyes meet, full of hurt and** ** regret. Hiccup slowly shakes his head in warning. Stoick** ** breaks the stare and turns to Toothless, fuming.**_

** STOICK (CONT'D)** ** Lead us home, Devil.**

"He. Is. Not. A. Devil." Hiccup says throug clenched teeth as anger fills him.

_** ON HICCUP** ** Watching. He's powerless to stop what is happening, but won't** ** leave.**_

** DISSOLVE TO:** ** EXT. CLIFFS - LATER** ** ON  
**

_**HICCUP** ** Still standing there. The ships have cleared the horizon.** ** CRANE UP to reveal Astrid is standing behind him. She** ** approaches cautiously and stands beside him in silence.**_

Astrid leans forward slightly, curious as to what she could be doing- she could not deny she was growing fonder of the reptile sat around her- ahem- crush. Yes she, Astrid Hofferson, had a crush.

** ASTRID** ** It's a mess.**

"What a way to sum it Up." Says Tuffnut sadly.

_** Hiccup doesn't respond.**_

** ASTRID (CONT'D)** ** You must feel horrible. You've lost** ** everything. Your father, your** ** tribe, your best friend.**

The teens around Astrid facepalmed at her choice of words as she blushed.

** HICCUP** ** Thank you for summing that up.**

** HICCUP (CONT'D)** ** Why couldn't I have killed that** ** dragon when I found him in the** ** woods. It would have been better** ** for everyone.**

**ASTRID** ** Yep. The rest of us would have done** ** it.** **So why didn't you?**

_** Hiccup just shakes his head - he really doesn't know.** ** Astrid's eyes glimmer. She wants something.**_

** ASTRID (CONT'D)** ** Why didn't you?**

** HICCUP** ** I don't know. I couldn't.**

** ASTRID** ** That's not an answer.**

** HICCUP** ** (BECOMING IRATE)** ** Why is this so important to you all** ** of a sudden?**

** ASTRID** ** Because I want to remember what you** ** say right now.**

** HICCUP** ** (angry, loud)** ** Oh for the love of - I was a** ** coward! I was weak. I wouldn't kill** ** a dragon.**

The vikings have a sharp intake of breath at his words- doe he really think so badly of himself? Guilt fills them as they realise _why_ he is so self-conscious**.**

** ASTRID** ** You said 'wouldn't' that time.**

** HICCUP** ** (BLOWS UP)** ** Whatever! I wouldn't! Three hundred** ** years and I'm the first Viking who** ** wouldn't kill a dragon!**

**ASTRID** ** First to ride one, though.**

Astrid smiles, its true.

_** Hiccup blinks. He never looked at it that way before.**_

** ASTRID (CONT'D)** ** So...**

**HICCUP** ** (REALIZING)** ** ...I wouldn't kill him because he** ** looked as frightened as I was.** **I looked at him and I saw myself.**

The words slowly leak into the Viking's think skulls and flow into the Dragon's open minds as they relaise just how much that sentance means. They share a strong bond, unbreakable. They are like father and son, brother and brother. They protect each other and care for oen another- their worst sort of torture is the other being harmed in any way. They love each other. Toothless cares for Hiccup like nobody in the Village ever did, Toothless is Hiccup's family, his life and his pride. Hiccup opened Toothless' mind to wondrous things outside serving the Queen. Hiccup became Toothless' world and most importantly, his hatchling. The two care for each other like nobody has ever seen. If one is harmed so is the other.

Only then do the vikings realise just how much Hiccup cares for Toothless, only then do they realise just how blind they've been.

_** Astrid turns to face the open sea.**_

** ASTRID** ** I bet he's really frightened now.** ** (PROVOKING)** ** What are you going to do about it?**

**HICCUP** ** Probably something stupid.**

** ASTRID** ** Good. But you've already done that.**

"Gee thanks."

**_ Another beat._**

** HICCUP** ** Then something crazy.**

_** Astrid smiles.**_

** ASTRID** ** That's more like it.**

As the scene fades into the next Astrid takes a look at the auburn haired boy infront of her. He is curled up by the Nightfury stoking a Deadly Nadder and laughing at a group of terrible terrors. How could she have missed such an amazing person in her life? Well one thing was for certain.

She wasn't going to miss any more.


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay probarly last one for the night but might do one more- I knownits short but the next two aren't so... yeah.**

**Facebook (Laurenjr) will update you on anything you may miss and other updates that may explain why I don't write for a while,etc. once I have enough likes I will be promoting stories and authors I like ;)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**EXT. OPEN SEA/DRAGON ISLAND - DAY **

_**The armada coasts toward a shroud of heavy fog, hung like drapes from a low-hanging, ominous sky. The ships enter, one by one. Visibility drops immediately. Flanking ships becomes ghosts. The armada disappears, drawn into the blinding mist. Complete whiteout. Nothing remains but the eerie creaking of wood on water. ON STOICK at the bow of his ship. He taps his fingers on the gunwale, then looks back at Toothless impatiently. Weighed down with chains, Toothless seems unresponsive. **_

**STOICK Sound your positions. ****Stay within earshot. **

_**Shouts pour in from all directions. **_

**VIKING #1 Here.**

**VIKING #2 One length to your stern.**

**VIKING #3 On your starboard flank. **

**V****IKING #4 Three widths to port. **

**VIKING #5 Ahead, at your bow. **

**VIKING #6 Haven't a clue.**

"I like that guy." Mutters Tuffnut as he chuckles despite the upsetting aura Around them.

_**ON STOICK straining into the fog as the calls continue. Massive, jagged sea stacks begin to emerge, threatening to rip the ships to shreds. Gobber approaches him, speaking under his breath. **_

**GOBBER Listen... Stoick... I was overhearing some of the men just now and, well, some of them are wondering what it is we're up to here - not me of course, I know you're always the man with the plan - but some, not me, are wondering if there is in fact a plan at all, what it might be?**

Hiccup chuckles at Gobber's obvious nervousness and then he frowns- Gibber and Stoick are best friends they shouldn't be afraid to speak their minds to each other!

**STOICK Find the nest and take it. **

**GOBBER Ah. Of course. Send them running. The old Viking fall-back. Nice and simple.**

**"Because thats really going to work." Mutters Ruffnut.**

**STOICK Shhh. **

_**Stoick notices that Toothless' ear plates are at the alert, quietly reacting to inaudible sounds. Stoick crosses to the stern of the ship and grabs the tiller, moving the helmsman out of the way. **_

**STOICK (CONT'D) Step aside. **

_**Stoick pulls the ship into a turn, covertly following Toothless' head movements.**_

_** The ship barely misses a jagged outcrop that suddenly appears out of the soupy fog. VIKING Bear to port. The order is called out from ship to ship. CRUNCH! The bow barely makes it past another sea stack. Stoick continues to follow Toothless' cues, undeterred.**_

Hiccup growls unhappily as they near the land.

**EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - DAY _Hiccup raises the bolt on the Monstrous Nightmare's pen. _**

**FISHLEGS (O.S.) If you're planning on getting eaten, I'd definitely go with the Gronckle.**

Fishlegs beams as he hears his voice.

_**Hiccup turns to see his fellow recruits, watching him with folded arms. Tuffnut steps forward with a scowl. **_

**TUFFNUT You were wise to seek help from the world's most deadly weapon. (BEAT) It's me.**

Tuffnut grins as Ruffnut 'psh's.

**HICCUP Uh... **

**SNOTLOUT I love this plan.**

"He never said the plan." Fishlegs said.

**HICCUP I didn't... **

**RUFFNUT You're crazy. (SULTRY) I like that.**

Astrid glared at Ruffnut as she smiles- so her future self likes Hiccup too! However her smiles turns to a scowl as Astrid pulls her future self out the way.

** ASTRID So? What is the plan? **

_**Hiccup smiles, glowing in the support of his friends.**_

Hiccup looks at all the teens behind him...Maybe he could...

** EXT. FOGGY SEA - DAY_ The ships follow in line through the gauntlet of rocks as orders are whispered from ship to ship. A dragon head looms out of the fog. The men recoil... only to discover that it's a wrecked ship, impaled high on a gnarled sea stack._**

** GOBBER Ah. I was wondering where that went.**

Some vikings chuckled, having Gobber with them was always great with his constant good humor and cheerful mood.

_** A clicking buzz becomes audible, growing louder. It fills the sky, converging in one general direction. Stoick sniffs the air. **_

**STOICK Stay low and ready your weapons.**

"So you really can smell the stench of the Red Death! And I thought it was just me..." Hiccup trailed off As he and the dragons begin to laugh.

_**Stoick's ship suddenly JERKS to a halt as the keel burrows into shallow black sand. Stoick hops overboard, landing on a sprawling beach. The BUZZING suddenly STOPS. Above him, a craggy volcano towers into the gloom. **_

**STOICK (CONT'D) We're here. **

**_Behind him, several dragon-headed bows pierce the fog._**

The next scene unfolds in silence.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry its late! I had a school trip today so I got back about 30 minutes ago! But here it is!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - RING - DAY**

_** Hiccup steps back from the door, drawing the Monstrous** ** Nightmare out of its cave. It snorts, stepping into the ring,** ** calmed by Hiccup's outstretched hand - focused on him.** ** ON THE TEENS... bewildered, in awe.** ** Snotlout nervously reaches for a spear laying near his foot.** _

"Vikings never change." Hiccup sighs, dissapointed. "Once a killer, always a killer."

_** Astrid stops him.** _

** ASTRID** ** (CORRECTING)** ** Uh-uh.**

"I stand corrected." Hiccup beams at Astrid. Astrid, the most viking like teen is the first to break and cooperate with Dragons.

_** Hiccup slows to a stop in front of the teens, with the** ** Nightmare inches from his outstretched hand.** ** He reaches over and grabs Snotlout's trembling hand.**_

** SNOTLOUT** ** Wait! What are you...**

"Scared?" The Teens laugh.

"He won't hurt you." Hiccup says.

"Yes he will!" Snotlout exclaims.

"No, he won't. He will only attack if he feels threatened for you are putting him in danger, dragons won't harm you just because they can- take Toothless for an example He had every opportunity to kill me, to hurt me, but he never did. All dragons are like that kf you just give them a chance."

** HICCUP** ** Relax. It's okay... it's okay.**

_**Hiccup replaces his outstretched hand with Snotlout's,** ** putting him in control of the massive beast. The Nightmare** ** snorts, but remains calm. Snotlout, by contrast, chuckles** ** nervously - it's at once terrifying and amazing.** _

Hiccup smiles- maybe he could introduce the teens to their dragon... They seem fine with it in the movie anyway. Snotlout watched him and the Nightmare, transfixed with amazement and wonder at the scene before him- who knew dragons were so kind and welcoming?

_** The others watch, spellbound.** ** Hiccup turns and walks away.** _

** SNOTLOUT** ** Where are you going?!**

Hiccup chuckles "Scared Snotlout?"

_** Hiccup pulls a bundle of rope from a supply box.** _

** HICCUP** ** You're going to need something to** ** help you hold on.**

_** The teens eye each other apprehensively, and look up to** ** reveal...** ** ALL THE DRAGONS standing in the ring, facing the teens** ** expectantly.** _

All the teens beam at the prospect of ridimg their own Dragon- could they have a relationship like Hiccup and Toothless. No. That relationship was special. The teens were brought from their thoughts by Hiccup.

"Er...um...guys...maybe...that is if you want to... Learn to ride dragons?" Hiccup asks tentatively, the teens faces split into a wide grin.

"YES!" They all exclaim. Hiccup grins.

"Alright! Line up!" Hiccup exclaims, sounding very much like a general.

"Sir yes sir!" The say as they march to make a line.

"Dragons! Line up opposite." The dragons roar playfully as they line up opposite the teens, Toothless joins Hiccup in the middle. The Vikings watch on, amused and amazed.

"Okay we'll do this like the movie Snotlout and- sorry you don't have a name- the Nightmare first. Let the Nightmare approach you." Hiccup says as he beckons the Nightmare to Snotlout. He slowly approaches, watching Snotlout with as much wonder as the boy gives him. Slowly the Nightmare comes to a halt infront of him. "Now its your turn." Hiccup whispers as Snotlout slowly extends him arm and offers his hand to the Nightmare who slowly places him snout within Snotlouts hand. Hiccup beams as they break contact. Snotlout luaghs juts like in the movie.

"We can fly later but now we have other dragons and teens to pair up." Hiccup says as he lets the Dragons and Teens work at their own pace of bonding. They all seem to work fairly well. The twins, however used a different method: fighting. Well it wasn't so much a method but they started fighting and the Zippleback broke it up, making them bond. Soon Hiccup had 5 teens standing infront of him and 4 dragons.

"Great- next step is naming your dragons."

Astrid named hers Stormfly for the storm blue scales and powerful aura. Fishlegs named the gronkle Meatlug for a reason which nobody knew- but Meatlug liked it so Hiccup just decided to leave it. The twins named theirs Barf and Blech- Well at least there was a relation for the names... And Snotlout named his Hookfang for a reason hiccup would assume would be its long, curved fangs. Hiccup sat back down on his beanbag as Dragons snuggled around him as he pet them and got ready to watch. The teens, to his surprise, joined him as the dragons curled around their allocated rider.

** EXT. DRAGON ISLAND - DAY** ** CLOSE ON**

_** Tree trunks, being sharpened and planted into the sand at** ** angled rows.** ** Boulders being loaded into catapult baskets.** ** And a war plan being scratched in the sand.** **STOICK looms over it, looking determined. His generals are** ** at his sides.**_

** STOICK** ** When we crack this mountain open,** ** all hell is going to break loose.**

** GOBBER** ** In my undies. Good thing I brought** ** extras.**

"What is it with you and undies?" Asks Tuffnut.

"You don't want to know." Hiccup says.

_** Stoick TURNS to face the men.**_

** STOICK** ** No matter how this ends, it ends** ** today.**

_ ** He walks toward the base of the volcano wall, back by several** ** hundred warriors. He raises his arm and drops it.** **A line of catapults UNLEASH their two-ton loads into the** ** cliff wall. It cracks and flakes away.** ** Several more hits tear away at the hollow shell of hardened** ** lava.** ** A final boulder shatters the fractured wall, creating a deep,** ** dark opening to the cavern within.** ** Silence. Stock raises his hand, makes a gesture. A flaming** ** bushel is launched into the dark, lighting the wall... CHOKED** ** WITH DRAGONS.** ** Stoick pulls his hammer and rushes into the cave, brazen.** _

** STOICK (CONT'D)** ** (War cries and slashing efforts)**

_** In a chaotic flurry, the dragons suddenly rush out like bats** ** from a cave. The take to the air, bypassing the axe-swinging** ** Vikings and fleeing the island in a mass exodus.** _**_ The battle-ready Vikings drop their weapons, confused_.**

** GOBBER** ** Is that it?**

The teens can't help it, they laugh. They laugh and laugh to the point in which 6 buckets of water are poured on them, enough to make them stop and for their dragons to tolerate it. "Hey!" The shout, drenched.

Soft laughter fills the room. "Sorry but you weren't stopping and I needed you to stop!"It was Lauren...

_ ** Above the island, dragons POUR from every crevice, fleeing to** ** the sky. The sound of screeching dragons fades.** _

** VIKINGS** ** (Cheering as one)**

** SPITELOUT** ** We've done it!**

"I just know I'm going to eat those words." Groaned Spitelout.

_** Stoick doesn't celebrate. Something is not right. He HEARS** ** something. Stoick turns to peer down the dark throat of the** ** cavern.** ** A deep, rumbling ROAR echoes from the cavern. The ground** ** underfoot TREMBLES. The ships rock. Their sails fill with a** ** blast of air.** ** The cheering stops. Stoick's expression sinks.**_

**STOICK** ** This isn't over. Form your ranks!** ** Hold together!**

"No go back to the ships and save your sorry backsides!" Hiccup says.

_** The men SCRAMBLE to organize themselves.** _

** STOICK (CONT'D)** ** Get clear!**

_**The ground CRACKS. Stone tears away, cascading like an** ** avalanche. And through the settling debris, the silhouette of** ** a gargantuan dragon emerges - THE RED DEATH. Stirred and** ** furious.** _

** GOBBER** ** Beard of Thor...what is that?**

"A monster." Growls Hiccup while the Dragons grumble dangerously.

** STOICK** ** (AGHAST)** ** Odin help us.** **Catapults!**

Hiccup snorts "Yes because a dragon like that is soo going to be affected by some tiny rocks."

_** The Vikings score direct hits. The burning stones BOUNCE off** ** the dragon's skin.**_

"I told ya!" Hiccup exclaims.

"Um Hiccup... This is in the future... They can't hear you."

"Shut up Tuffnut."

"Affirmative."

_**The Red Death focuses on the catapults.** ** It crushes the first one - smashing it and its crew, rattling** ** the beach underfoot.** ** Stoick races toward the second catapult. He LEAPS and pushes** ** a Viking out of the way just before the dragon crushes him** ** under his forepaw.** ** The Vikings scramble in all directions.** _

** VIKING #3** ** Get to the ships!**

** STOICK** ** No! NO!**

"Why not?" Asks Spitelout.

_** The Red Death BLASTS the ships like a mile-long flamethrower.** ** The sails are torched. **_

"Oh."

_**Vikings dive overboard and masts come** ** down.** ** Gobber Joins Stoick.** _

** GOBBER** ** Heh. Smart, that one.**

"They're all smart and actually the Red Death is the most stupid." the dragons snigger.

_** Stoick looks up and down the beach for an answer.** _

** STOICK** ** (GUILT-RIDDEN)** ** I was a fool.**

"Yes, yes you are." Nobody corrects Hiccup on his use of the present tense.

_** The monster raises its head to the sky and BELLOWS. The** ** sound SHAKES the beach, knocking Vikings off their feet.** ** This island is his.** ** Stoick stops a Viking General.**_

**STOICK (CONT'D)** ** Lead the men to the far side of the** ** island.**

** SPITELOUT** ** Right.** ** (turns to the others)** ** Everybody to the far side of the** ** island!**

_ ** The Vikings scatter into the rocks like ants. Satisfied with** ** the ships destruction, The Red Death turns its attention back** ** to the Vikings. They seem to have vanished. It SNIFFS the** ** air, searching for their scent.** ** Gobber drops in beside Stoick, like two soldiers in a trench.** ** Fire blasts over head, causing them to duck.** _

** STOICK** ** Gobber, go with the men.**

"Stoick, you're related to Hiccup, I know you're planning on doing something stupid and I am going to either stop or help you." Gobber says firmly.

"Hey!"

"Ah lad, yeh know its true!"

"It is not!"

"It is!"

"Tuffnut shut up."

"And shutting up."

** GOBBER** ** I think I'll stay, just in case** ** you're thinking of doing something** ** crazy.**

_** Stoick grabs him.** _

** STOICK** ** (EMPHATIC)** ** I can buy them a few minutes if I** ** give that thing someone to hunt.**

"What'd I tell you?"

** Gobber removes Stoick's hand. Clenches his forearm,** ** determined.**

** GOBBER** ** Then I can double that time.**

"You're both idiots." Grumbles Hiccup, he still hates Stoick but that didn't stop him from caring about the Red Death and her many victims.

**_ Stoick grins. Friends to the bitter end. They BREAK COVER and dash into the open, SPLITTING UP. Stoick rips a sharpened post from the ground and hurls it into the monster's face._**

** STOICK** ** HERE!**

** GOBBER** ** NO, HERE!**

"That looks fun." Hiccup says. The dragons look like him like he's crazy so he adds "If it wasn't able to roast me or swallow me whole."

_** It spots both of them. He fuels up to fire, glancing back and** ** forth between the two men. He focuses on Stoick.**_

** GOBBER (CONT'D)** ** Come on! Fight me!**

** STOICK** ** No, me!**

_** The Red Death remains focused on Stoick - this is it. It** ** rears back and inhales. Gas begins to amass, when...** ** KABLAM! A BLAST explodes against the back of The Red Death's** ** head. It turns distracted, as...** ** ... a Nadder punches through the flames, banking across the** ** sky. Followed by a Monstrous Nightmare, a Zippleback, and a** ** Gronckle. They roll in unison, revealing the recruits riding** ** on their backs. Hiccup leads, with Astrid clinging to his** ** waist.** ** GOBBER AND STOICK, watch slack-jawed, in awe.**_

"Awesome!" Exclaims Snotlout and Tuffnut.

"Yes!" Was heard from Astrid, Ruffnut and Fishlegs and Hiccup...

"Step aside Vikings and let the professional and his prodigies do the work." Which makes everyone laugh as the next scene begins, tension unfolding.


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay guys so people have been suggesting I have the HTTYD 2 trailer ln the end and all I can say is YES! GODDAMMIT YES!**

**Find me on Facebook for regular updates on how my stories are doing Laurenjr...**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**HICCUP** ** Ruff, Tuff, watch your backs! Move** ** Fishlegs!**

First the Vikings were amazed at Hiccup leading the group before they realised something- Hiccup was a natural leader in his natural element. Hiccup was strong and brave- that much was obvious- but he had a open mind and believed in chances, unlike the vikings. He would make a great chief one day...

_** The monster shakes off the blast and snaps in their wake.** ** Hiccup directs his squadron out of harm's way. They climb out** ** of reach and circle each other.**_

** TUFFNUT** ** Look at us, we're on a dragon!** ** We're on dragons, all of us!**

"Its not that big a deal Tuff..." The vikings gaped at Hiccup.

"Yes it is! Incase you have forgotten you are the FIRST VIKING TO EVER RIDE ONE!" Tuffnut exclaims.

"I still can't see how its a big deal."

"Thats because you have some sort of hidden talent with them... They love you! But you're still to blind to see it..." Snotlout says.

"Maybe because I'm not used to being loved or even treated kindly!" The Vikings were shamed to silence.

** HICCUP** ** Up, let's move it!**

_** The dragons climb past the Red Death.**_

_** ON THE GROUND** ** Gobber hobbles over to Stoick.**_

** GOBBER** ** Every bit the boar-headed, stubborn** ** Viking you ever were.**

"Hey!"

_** Stoick smiles and nods his head.**_

_** IN THE AIR** ** The group circles over the dragon's head.**_

** HICCUP** ** Fishlegs, break it down.**

** FISHLEGS** ** Okay. Heavily armored skull and** ** tail made for bashing and crushing-** **Steer clear of both. Small eyes,** ** large nostrils. Relies on hearing** ** and smell.**

"So basically its blind spots are its ears and nose..." Hiccup trails off Before realising something "And its big! So it won't be very agile and will not notice small things on it..."

** HICCUP** ** Okay. Lout, Legs, hang in its blind** ** spot. Make some noise, keep it** ** confused. Ruff, Tuff, find out if** ** it has a shot limit. Make it mad.**

"That's my specialty!" Grins Ruffnut.

"Since when? Everyone knows I'm more irritating!" Tuffnut argues. "See?" As he makes irritating faces and noises. Hiccup groans.

"Seriously guys?"

** RUFFNUT** ** That's my specialty.**

The Vikings and Dragons froze.

** TUFFNUT** ** Since when? Everyone knows I'm** ** more irritating. See.** ** (IRRITATING SOUNDS)**

"Awesome." The twins gape as everyone else goes

"Creepy."

** HICCUP** ** (EXASPERATED)** ** Just do what I told you. I'll be** ** back as soon as I can.**

** TUFFNUT** ** Don't worry, we got it covered!**

** FISHLEGS** ** Yeah!**

_** Hiccup and Astrid peel away. The teens bank and dive toward** ** the monster, splitting up. The Twins race alongside the** ** monster's head, taunting it.**_

** TUFFNUT** ** Troll!**

** RUFFNUT** ** Butt Elf!**

** TUFFNUT** ** Bride of Grendel!**

"Does it even know what those mean?" Asks Fishlegs.

"I would assume not, since she is very stupid, but the noise and clearly taunting tones will not please her."

_** The Red Death unloads a spray of fire at the twins. They** ** barely dodge it.** ** Fishlegs and Snotlout hang behind its eyes, banging away at** ** their shields, making a racket.** ** The Red Death opens all SIX of its eyes, spotting them.**_

The Teens grin seeing themselves in action.

** FISHLEGS** ** Uh, this thing doesn't have a blind** ** spot.**

"It will, you just need to be sure of the best way to hide in it and strike!" Hiccup grins,imitating Gobber At then end.

_**ON HICCUP AND ASTRID** ** ... searching for Toothless. Hiccup spots him among the** ** burning ships.**_

** HICCUP** ** There!**

_** He steers the Nadder over the deck and hands Astrid the** ** reins. He lines up his jump... and hops off, guarding his** ** face from the flames. He lands on the burning deck.**_

** HICCUP (CONT'D)****Go help the others!**

_** She and the Nadder take off.** ** As Hiccup fights his way to Toothless.**_

Hiccup pales as he sees the condition Toothless is in- and he has no way to escape! Toothless croons calmly, soothing Hiccup.

_**He unbuckles the** ** muzzle. Toothless shrieks.**_

** HICCUP (CONT'D)** ** Okay, hold on. Hold on.**

_** He gets to work on the chains.**_

_** ON SNOTLOUT AND FISHLEGS** ** They clang their weapons against their shields, making the** ** monster wince.**_

** SNOTLOUT** ** It's working.**

_** The huge beast starts to sway its head dizzily.**_

** FISHLEGS** ** Yeah! It's working.**

"Wait... If you're still on Dragon back... You idiots!" Astrid exclaims.

_** PAN DOWN to reveal that the noise is also confusing the** ** Gronckle and the Monstrous Nightmare. Both dragons lose their** ** bearings.** ** The Red Death thrashes, knocking Snotlout off of his dragon** ** and onto the monster's gigantic head. Snotlout bounces across** ** the top and comes to a stop just shy of the hundred foot** ** drop.**_

** SNOTLOUT** ** Agghh!**

"See?! Next time think it through!" Astrid reprimands.

_** Fishlegs' Gronckle goes down in a spin of confusion.**_

**FISHLEGS** ** I've lost power on the Gronckle**

Astrid and the Twins chuckle at his wording.

"There is no power over a dragon Fishlegs, you both have equal control." Hiccup says calmly as the Dragons croon happily.

**FISHLEGS Snotlout! Do something!**

"Why me?!" Snotlout exclaims.

"Because you're on the dragon!" Fishlegs replies, backing up his future self.

_** He hurls Snotlout his hammer. The Gronkle crashes and skids** ** to a stop...**_

**FISHLEGS (CONT'D)** ** I'm okay!**

_** ... then flips over, crushing Fishlegs.**_

** FISHLEGS (CONT'D)** ** (FEEBLE)** ** Less okay.**

The Teens, bar Fishlegs, roll around on the floor laughing at him while Meatlug licks Fishlegs face, making him laugh and stroke her as they all watch.

_** BACK TO SNOTLOUT** ** ... who eyes the Red Death's gigantic, veiny eyes. He raises** ** the hammer...**_

** SNOTLOUT** ** I can't miss**

_**... and hammers the monster's eyes, playing whack-a-mole.**_

** SNOTLOUT (CONT'D)** ** What's wrong buddy, got something** ** in your eye?**

Hiccup chuckles at his cousins taunting of that monster along with the dragons as Snotlout smiles at his cousin, who doesn't notice.

_** Astrid flies by on her Nadder, catching Snotlout in all his** ** heroics.**_

** ASTRID** ** Yeah! You're the Viking!**

_** Snotlout grins, finally vindicated in her eyes. In his** ** distraction, he gets thrown and lands heavily on one of the** ** Red Death's spines - clinging precariously. A close call.**_

"_That_ was a close one!" Exclaims Hiccup.

** SNOTLOUT** ** Whoa!**

_** ON THE GROUND** ** The monster's tail sweeps across the burning ships, snapping** ** masts like twigs. We follow one down as it crashes onto a** ** deck, revealing...** ** HICCUP** ** Working at the chains. He can't budge them. Fire licks at his** ** clothes. **_

Stoick is getting more and more worried and guilty by the minute as he watches his son risk his life just because of his mistakes- never again, he promises himself. Never again shall Hiccup be ignored, he is going to make sure of that! But first Hiccup still hates him...not that Stoick can blame Hiccup in fact quite the opposite it was his own fault but how could he apologise for something so big...

_**He looks up to see...****THE RED DEATH blasting at the teens, enraged.** ** The monster's giant foot crashes through frame, smashing the** ** bow under its impressive weight.** ** Hiccup and Toothless are thrown into the water in a maelstrom** ** of burning planks and rigging.**_

"NO!" Shouts the village.

"HICCUP!" Shouts Gobber, Stoick and the Teens.

_** UNDERWATER** ** Hiccup swims toward Toothless. They're both caught in a mess** ** of rigging, being dragged down. The heavy palette settles** ** into the rocky bottom like an anchor. Toothless has stopped** ** struggling. Hiccup takes one more hopeless tug at the chains -** ** he's almost out of air.** _

"Hiccup get out of there! Toothless can last a long time holding his breath but you..." Astrid trails of, looking deeply upset. Toothless nods his head feverently at Hiccup, teeling him to leave his future self.

"No bud, I won't leave you." Hiccup promises.

_** Suddenly, a meaty hand grabs Hiccup.**_

_** Stoick explodes to the surface, pulling Hiccup to the** ** shoreline through flaming debris. He lays him down, under the** ** shelter of an overhanging rock.**_

** HICCUP** ** (OVERWHELMED)** ** Dad...**

Stoick lets out a breath he had been holding- Hiccup was safe!

_** Stoick dives back into the water between flaming flotsam.**_

_** UNDERWATER** ** ON TOOTHLESS, drowning. Stoick appears in front of him.** ** Toothless freezes. Stoick tears the chains off of the yoke** ** and lets it float free.**_

"Dad... You saved Toothless' life... Thank you." Hiccup smiles at his father as Stoick returns the gesture, inside dnacing for glee of being forgiven.

_ ** Momentary stillness. They eye each other, through the churned** ** up bubbles. Toothless lunges out of the bars - grabbing** ** Stoick.** ** BOOM! In an explosion of sea water, Toothless lands on the** ** shore, setting Stoick down and releasing him. Hiccup is awed.** ** The ground rumbles underfoot. The monster screeches. Its** ** massive claws stomp around in the smoke.** ** Stoick gives way as Toothless mounts the rock and raises his** ** wings. **_

_**He turns to Hiccup and SNORTS - Let's go.'**_

"You seriously think I would postpone this time any further?" Asks Hiccup as Toothless flashes him his infamous gummy smile.

** HICCUP (CONT'D)** ** You got it, bud.**

_** Hiccup climbs onto Toothless and buckles himself in.** ** Stoick grabs his arm.**_

**STOICK** ** Hiccup. I'm sorry...for** ** everything.**

** HICCUP** ** Yeah...me too.**

** STOICK** ** You don't have to go up there.**

** HICCUP** ** We're Vikings. It's an occupational** ** hazard.**

Stoick beams at his son. His son, Hiccup, the boy who had been ignored his whole life and when he wasn't ignored he was being beaten down by harsh words from everyone- including himself. Guilt folwed through his veins at the very thought of it all, Hiccup never deserved any of that he is brave and selfless and they all punished him for it and one look at any other villager would confirm they all felt the very same guilt as they all unisonly promised to treat Hiccup like he should be treated, with kindness and love.

_** They exchange smiles.**_

** STOICK** ** I'm proud to call you my son.**

Hiccup smiles, but he's taken aback by it all. "And I stand by that statement, son." Came a thick scottish accent from behind him. He whirled round to see Stoick beaming at him from his armchair.

"Thanks dad." Hiccup smiles.

_** Hiccup beams, taken aback.**_

** HICCUP** ** Thanks dad.**

_** Stoick lets go of Hiccup's arm.** ** Hiccup spurs Toothless on, charged with his father's belief** ** in him. They rocket into the sky as Stoick watches.**_

_** IN THE AIR** ** Astrid sees Toothless streaking through the sky, gaining** ** altitude.**_

** ASTRID** ** He's up!**

_ ** She turns to Ruffnut and Tuffnut, who are ARGUING and** ** THROWING PUNCHES at each other.**_

"You guys are impossible." Hiccup says, smiling to let them know thatbhe wouldn't have it any other way.

** ASTRID (CONT'D)** ** Get Snotlout out of there!**

_** IN MID-PUNCH, the twins look over to see Snotlout stranded on** ** the monster's head. They eye each other.**_

** TUFFNUT RUFFNUT** ** I'm on it! I'm on it!**

"Oh gods." Groans Astrid.

** TUFFNUT** ** I'm on it first! I'm ahead of you.**

"you're on a Zippleback, you're equal." Hiccup facepalms.

_** The twins spot Snotlout on the giant dragon and steer their** ** Zippleback in his direction.**_

**RUFFNUT** ** Hey! Let me drive!**

"Guys," Hiccup begins sternly, grabbing everyone's attention "In life there are times when you are going to fight but to have a Zippleback as your dragon you must cooperate. And don't say 'Then I want my own dragon' because it doesn't work like that. You and your dragon will work together, stay together and become one. You will become unbreakable as a pair, or in your case quartet. In life you will find one dragon that _is_ you, you will feel a beckoning pull to them. You will all be the same in thoughts and mind thats what powers and connects you. Snotlout and Hookfang connect because of their power and boar-headedness they are as prideful as the other and both don't know when to quit it. Fishlegs and Meatlug are kind hearted and well knowledgeable they bond through spending time together. Astrid and Stormfly are strong, prideful and powerful. They both have large egos- and neither of you can deny it- and they both have the ability to love buried deep beneath their strong outer shell. Me and Toothless- well we are both curious and alone in the world, we both feel the need to be free. We rely on each other like you do oxygen. Now you two and Barf and Belch, you all are care free and troublesome. You all cause havoc for a laugh and care for everyone around you and thats what bonds you."

The hall stare, gobsmacked at Hiccup's clear knowledge of his fellow friends and dragons.

_** The twins peel off, ARGUING as they race each other to the** ** monster.** ** Snotlout sees the Zippleback diving toward him and DASHES** ** down the Red Death's head. He runs up the end of its horn...** ** As the twins sweep past, both missing him... but perfectly** ** snatching him where the necks merge. Ruff and Tuff eye each** ** other, surprised and impressed.**_

"YES!" Exclaims Snotlout happily. "Did you see that!"

** TUFFNUT** ** I can't believe that worked.**

"Neither can I." Smiles Ruffnut, as she tries to give Tuffnut a chance for bonding- maybe she can amaze Hiccup too! That would be a certain bonus...

_** The Red Death spots Astrid and inhales, preparing to blast.** ** She and her Nadder get caught in the suction, pulled toward** ** the monster's gaping mouth.**_

_** ON THE GROUND** ** The Vikings watch with dread. They hear the familiar whir of** ** the...**_

** GOBBER** ** Night Fury! Get down!**

_** IN THE AIR** ** A massive BLAST jolts the Red Death's head sideways. Astrid** ** is thrown clear of its mouth... AND her Nadder. She tumbles** ** through the air. The ground races toward her, when...** ** She's suddenly CAUGHT by the leg. She looks up to see** ** Toothless.**_

The Vikings watch amazed by the duos stunt and pure skill.

** HICCUP** ** Did you get her?**

_** Toothless croons and gives Astrid a gummy smile.**_

As he does now as Astrid laughs and returns the gesture, only with teeth.

_** ON THE GROUND** ** They fly over the crowd of Vikings and set Astrid down, mid-** ** run. They circle back to reengage - a black speck against the** ** clouds.**_

** ASTRID** ** (BREATHLESS)** ** Go.**

_** IN THE AIR** **Hiccup and Toothless rocket past the Red Death's head and** ** climb, higher and higher.**_

** HICCUP** ** (TO TOOTHLESS)** ** That thing has wings! Okay, let's** ** see if it can use them!**

"No! Hiccup are you crazy?!" Exclaims the teens and trio (Stoick, Gobber and Spitelout.)

_** Hiccup pulls Toothless into a turn. They plummet, gaining** ** tremendous speed. **_

"Woah." Gape the teens as they watch, hoping they could do things like that in the future.

_**The wind buffets them as they target the** ** Red Death as super sonic speed.** ** KABLAM! Toothless unloads a fireball against the Red Death's** ** head. It goes down with a rumble as they climb anew.**_

"Bonus!" Exclaims Hiccup happily.

_** ON THE GROUND** ** The Vikings shield themselves from the dust of the fallen** ** monster... as its wings unfold and extend.**_

_** IN THE AIR** ** Hiccup looks back as they put distance between them.**_

** HICCUP (CONT'D)** ** Do you think that did it?**

"I'm hoping no so we can do it again!" The Dragons laugh at Hiccups enthusiasm.

_** S****uddenly, the enraged behemoth RISES into frame... flapping** ** its wings furiously. A daunting sight.**_

"Shame."

** HICCUP (CONT'D)** ** Well, he can fly.**

_** Hiccup and Toothless DIVE into the tangled sea stacks - they** ** weave through the rock like rabbits through a briar. The Red** ** Death SNAPS at them, but cannot reach them. Hiccup and** ** Toothless PULL AHEAD.** ** The Red Death SMASHES through the canopy of rock and pulls in** ** behind Toothless. He BURSTS THROUGH fifty-foot formations** ** like they were saplings.**_

"WHOO!" Exclaim the Teens, bar Hiccup, as they watch the pair in the air.

_** ON THE GROUND** ** Stoick, Gobber, and the Teens watch as Hiccup and Toothless** ** streak past, weaving through sea stacks.**_

** TEENS** ** Woohoo! Yeah!**

_**A moment later the Red Death SMASHES the sea stacks to dust** ** in hot pursuit. **_

"BOO!" Exclaim the Teens As their dragons laugh at them.

_**The Vikings mood is quenched.**_

_** IN THE AIR ****Hiccup and Toothless can't slow the monster down. Hiccup eyes** ** the clouds above. An idea hits him. He locks eyes with** ** Toothless.**_

** HICCUP** ** Okay Toothless, time to disappear.**

_** Toothless PULLS into a steep climb, heading toward the** ** clouds.**_

** HICCUP (CONT'D)** ** Come on bud!**

_** The Red Death follows, closing in fast.**_

** HICCUP (CONT'D)** ** (hearing the gas)** ** Here it comes!**

The Trio, especially Stoick and Gobber, are pale with worry for Hiccup's abused safety.

_** BLAST! They narrowly dodge a column of flame and smoke. **__**They** ** reach the low-hanging clouds and pierce them. The monster** ** follows, immediately losing them in the hampered visibility.** ** It roars irritably.** ** From out of nowhere, Toothless DIVES at the huge dragon,** ** BLASTING and PUNCTURING a hole in its wing. Toothless and** ** Hiccup are gone again before the dragon can get a shot at** ** them.**_

_** ON THE GROUND** ** The Vikings stare up at the sky listening to the resounding** ** BOOMS and watching FLASHES light up the clouds.** ** Gobber places a hand on Stoick's shoulder.**_

As he does now as Stoick is practically pulling his beard out over Hiccup.

_** IN THE AIR** ** HICCUP and TOOTHLESS dive in again and again, using the** ** clouds to hide and surprise as they puncture the monster's** ** wings.** ** It BELLOWS in frustration and WHIRLS around, unleashing fire** ** blindly, in all directions.** ** Hiccup sees the glow of fire cutting towards them.**_

** HICCUP (CONT'D)** ** Watch out!**

_** The random blast CLIPS Toothless' tail. It's heavily damaged.**_

"Oh great." Groans Hiccup as the vikings (rest of the teens included) pale seeing the damage made, and realising what would happen if they didn't return to the ground soon...

**HICCUP (CONT'D)** ** Okay, time's up. Let's see if this** ** works.**

"Lets see...Hiccup! You don't even know if its going to work?!" Exclaims Astrid, worriedly as she watches the scene unfold.

"Well its not like I've had the time to practice." Hiccup says sarcastically as Astrid socks him in the arm. "Ouch! What was that for?!"

"For being a selfless git!" She exclaims.

_** He pulls Toothless into a turn. They fly directly into the** ** Red Death's face, taunting it.**_

** HICCUP (CONT'D)** ** Come on! Is that the best you can** ** do!?**

_** Toothless utters an insult too, and they jackknife into a** ** steep dive. The Red Death pursues.** ** Toothless PUMPS his wings, racing faster than he's ever gone** ** before. Hiccup and Toothless stay just ahead of the Red Death** ** - no longer trying to evade it.** ** Hiccup glances back to check the tail - it's disintegrating.**_

** HICCUP (CONT'D)** ** Stay with me buddy. We're good.** ** Just a little bit longer.**

The Vikings are on the edge of their seats, pale as they watch Hiccup Risk his life for the people who were never kind to them...

_** The Red Death closes the gap. Hiccup tucks in and holds** ** Toothless steady - allowing the monster to set its sights on** ** them. It narrows its eyes.**_

** HICCUP (CONT'D)** ** Hold, Toothless.**

_** The Red Death OPENS his mouth. The familiar gas HISS emanates** ** from his throat - ignition is coming.**_

** HICCUP (CONT'D)** ** NOW!**

_** Hiccup HITS the PEDALS HARD as Toothless extends one wing.** ** They PIVOT in place, hurtling directly into the Red Death's** ** mouth.** ** Toothless FIRES point blank down the monster's throat. Its** ** amassing gas is ignited, BACKFIRING into the monster,** ** erupting in a chain of blasts throughout its body.** ** Hiccup and Toothless BURST from the clouds, the Red Death hot** ** on their tail, exploding from within. It glances forward and** ** sees the ground rushing up. It throws open its wings,** ** attempting to put on the brakes, but the punctured, damaged** ** wings can't stop its momentum.** ** As the Red Death chokes on the expanding fireball, he sees** ** Toothless suddenly pull out of the dive, streaking up, past** ** its head.**_

"YES!" Exclaim the hall happily as the Red DeatH Falls to its certain death. They had forgotten about the broken tail fin...

_**The Red Death HITS the ground, head-first. It EXPLODES like** ** the Hindenburg.** ** Hiccup and Toothless weave through the monster's massive back** ** plates, wings, and flailing legs - a high-speed recall of** ** the FREE FALL slalom run. The expanding fireball races toward** ** them, about to swallow them.** ** They manage to clear the obstacles. Hiccup glances back.** ** They're outrunning the fireball.** ** He looks forward just in time to see the monster's massive** ** club tail careening toward them.** ** He tries to shift their direction. The last shreds of** ** Toothless' tail tear away. Hiccup's pedals go DEAD.**_

"NO! HICCUP!" Shout the hall as they realise what is happening, realising Hiccup won't survive the fall tears begin to brim in everyones eyes.

** HICCUP (CONT'D)** ** No. No.**

_** Hiccup and Toothless can't maneuver - they're dead in the** ** air. The giant club tail CLIPS Toothless, TEARING Hiccup from** ** the harness and sending him tumbling against the backdrop of** ** the fast-approaching fireball.** ** Toothless STRUGGLES with all his might to reach the** ** unconscious Hiccup. But the fireball swallows them both.**_

Tears threaten to spill over the Vikings faces as they watch the scene with horror and sorrow, Hiccup looks indifferent knowing Toothless will survive the encounter while Toothless looks ready to cry himself- he hopes he can get to Hiccup on time!

_** ON THE GROUND** ** The Vikings watch in horror as Hiccup and Toothless disappear** ** into the boiling inferno.**_

_** DISSOLVE TO:** ** A whiteout of ash. And through it comes...**_

** STOICK** ** Hiccup? Hiccup!?**

"Please no..." Stoick gasps, as the tears threaten to spill.

_** Stoick appears, searching desperately. Everything is** ** scorched. Even the ground is smoking from the terrible heat.**_

** STOICK (CONT'D)** ** Hiccup!? Son!?**

_** Through the ash, Stoick the motionless silhouette of** ** Toothless.**_

** STOICK (CONT'D)** ** (GRAVE)** ** Hiccup.**

_**He hurries to the dragon's side. Toothless is roughed up, but** ** conscious. His scorched saddle, however, is vacant.** ** Stoick looks to the sky in despair. He buckles at the knees,** ** overwhelmed by the loss.**_

Finally the tears spill over every vikings face but Hiccup's as he watches the figure lf Toothless, desperate. "Is Toothless... Is he okay?" Hiccup asks, desperate.

"Hiccup-" Astrid begins as her tears spill over her face. "You are gone and all you worry about is you're dragon?!" The village would reprimand him also but they are too depressed to do as such as they cry over the boy who died to save him bullying village... All their fault...

** STOICK (CONT'D)** ** Oh son...I did this...**

Stoicks tears fall like a rapid waterfall down his face as Gobber cries into a hanky, non stop over the loss of his prodigy, Hiccup the brave, saracstic young boy couldn't... He just couldn't...

_** Astrid pushes through the crowd, her eyes welling up.** ** Followed by Gobber. They flank Stoick as he kneels, slumped** ** over. **__**Behind them, a ring of Vikings form, keeping a respectful** ** distance. **_

The Twins cling to each other, desperately as they weep. Barf and Belch curl up around them sadly and croons sorrowfully, they liked Hiccup alot.

Fishlegs curls into Meatlug and cries endlessly as Meatlug too croons sadly, he really likes the boy who gave him a friend, who cared for him in Training.

Snotlout cries, his shoulders shaking as he doesn't even bother to wipe away the tears. Hookfang curls around him, soothing him as he croons sadly for the boy who didn't kill him, who freed him when he had almost killed the boy.

The tears fall down Astrid's face rapidly as she can't stop. Stormfly huddles around her and surrounds her in comforting warmth as she herself croons sorrowfully for the small boy who had been so kind to her, who she knew her new rider likes- were they mates? She would never know now...

Toothless is by far the worst. He does something a dragon has never done before- he was crying. He grabbed Hiccup and curled tightly around him and he wailed for the boy who had saved his life, returned his freedom, gave him a reason to live, gave him hope, freed everyone from the daunting Red Death...

_**As the dust and smoke clear, a ring of wild** ** dragons can also be seen, gathering just behind and between** ** the Vikings.** ** Toothless stirs and groggily rolls his head toward Stoick.** ** Their eyes meet.**_

"You're okay... You're okay!" Hiccup exclaims happily, hugging Toothless Blissfully unaware of the Dragons tears and the Villager's deep upset.

** STOICK (CONT'D)** ** I'm so sorry...**

_** Toothless unfolds his wings, revealing Hiccup, unconscious,** ** clutched safely against his chest. Stoick's eyes widen.**_

"He does love apologies." Hiccup laughs as the village and dragons all freeze, hoping for a miracle, anything, just please... Let him live!

** STOICK (CONT'D)** ** Hiccup.**

_** He scoops Hiccup into his arms. Listens to his heart. Bursts** ** into relieved laughter.**_

** STOICK (CONT'D)** ** He's alive!** ** (TO TOOTHLESS)** ** You brought him back alive!**

The tears turn into that of joy as Hiccup is bombarded by hugs from relieved humans and dragons before he is sweeped into a tight embrace from one person:

"Dad." Hiccup gasps as the air is cut from his lungs by Stoick, who sheepishy puts him down still grinning.

"Son, you're okay you,re..." His face into lines of strictness as the mood sombres "_Never_, I repeat never, risk you're life EVER again!" Hiccup laughs.

"I can't promise that, Dad." He says as Stoick laughs too.

"Then I guess you won't be leaving the house any time soon will you." Hiccups face falls into that of a panicked look.

"But... Flying..."

"Nope." Hiccups pleas filled the room, much to everyone's amusement as everyone slowly sits back down and Stoick laughs as Hiccup gives up promising he will get out as he returns to Toothless' waiting wings.

_** The crowd roars. Followed by the dragons. The Vikings look** ** around to find themselves surrounded.** _**_ Stoick leans close to Toothless, meeting him eye to eye._  
**

**STOICK (CONT'D)** ** (PRIVATELY)** ** Thank you... for saving my son.**

Stoick and Toothless' eyes meet and they share a mutual understanding as Toothless gives him a gummy smile, Stoick grins at him- happy he now had a connection with the one who made his son the happiest.

_** Gobber looks Hiccup up and down.**_

** GOBBER** ** Well, you know... most of him.**

"What?!" Cried the hall as they all turned to a whole Hiccup.

"What? How am I supposed to know what happened?" He asks, his hands in the air asthey all turn back to the screen.

_** Stoick glares back at him. Gobber shrugs, redirecting his** ** eyes toward...**_

They watch as the next scene unfold Stoick continualy is wringing and unwringing his hands anxiously. The scene that greets them makes everyone gasp.


	20. Chapter 20

**I had this finished but then it didn't save! NO!**

* * *

**INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - DAY**

The vikings gasp at the scene that greets them.

_** CLOSE ON** ** HICCUP, asleep, his head on a pillow. Healing scars on his** ** face show that maybe a week or two have passed.** ** Toothless hovers over him, WHINING and GRUMBLING impatiently.** _

Gobber gets an Idea "Hey, erm... Lauren you there?" Gobber asks the ceiling. The vikings look at him like he is crazy that until some weird sounds fill the room.

CRASH

BANG

CLATTER

"SHIT!"

And then a composed voice fills the room "Yes Gobber?" Ah its Lauren.

"Well... I was wondering... How long was Hiccup asleep?" The question shock all the vikings.

"Are you sure? Well it was... Let me think... One and a half months." And then the clatter of flats is heard as she is gone and the Vikings are shocked to silence, Stoick worrying his beard off.

_** Hiccup stirs. Opens his eyes.** _

** HICCUP** ** (GROGGY)** ** Oh, hey Toothless.**

The vikings chuckle as Hiccup acts like he's been asleep 8 hours.

_** Toothless excitedly nuzzles and nudges Hiccup.** _

** HICCUP (CONT'D)** ** Okay, okay! I'm happy to see you** ** too, bud. Now just-**

_** Toothless steps on his groin, causing Hiccup to sit BOLT** ** UPRIGHT with a YELP.**_

Groans all around. "Thanks bud." Says Hiccup sarcastically as Toothless croons happily.

_ ** He looks around, confounded. He's in his bed, moved beside** ** the fire pit on the main floor of his house.** _

** HICCUP (CONT'D)** ** I'm in my house.**

"You don't say?" Stoick chuckles.

** (re: Toothless, leaning** ** over him, excited)** ** You're in my house.**

"Dad one comment and I swear to Thor-"

_** Toothless TEARS around the room, knocking things over, far** ** too big for the space**_

"Well letting him in was a mistake." Stoick sighs.

"You can say that again!" Hiccup says.

** HICCUP (CONT'D)** ** Uh...does my dad know you're in** ** here?!**

"I think my sentimental side got the better of me." Sighs Stoick.

_** Toothless pauses at the foot of the bed, tongue wagging. He** ** eyes the rafters... and LEAPS UP onto them, brimming with** ** 'happy dog' energy.** _

** HICCUP (CONT'D)** ** (DISTRESSED)** ** Okay, okay - no Toothless! Aw,** ** come on...**

_** Hiccup shifts to get out of bed... then pauses... sensing** ** that something is wrong.** ** He peels back the covers slowly. What he sees startles,** ** horrifies, and overwhelms him - all at once.**_

"What is it?" Exclaims everyone.

_**ON THE BARE FLOOR** ** His booted foot touches down. Followed by a mechanical** ** prosthetic in place of his second leg.**_

Silence. Then..

"No, no, no, no." Stoick had his head in his hands, his face as white as a ghost as he shook his head. Gobber next to him was shocked to silence as so many looked at Hoccupmsadly and with guilt.

"Dad, look I'm fine- look at me!" Hiccup says standing up showing both his perfectly intact legs. It just made Stoick paler. "I'm fine with it- I was aware of the concequences when I fought Red Death and if I'm okay with it so should you!"

"Hiccup! You've just lost a _leg_!" Astrid exclaimed.

"Lad when I lost my first limb I was _26_! You're a teenager!" Gobber exclaims.

"Gobber I'll be fine! Trust me." Hiccup assures him as they continue to watch it.

_**It's an ingenious** ** spring-loaded replacement, made of wood and iron.** _

"Not too shabby." Hiccup asseses.

"Cheeky little-" Gobber smiles, seeing the Hiccup flair he added.

_** Toothless lands by the bed and approaches calmly, sniffing** ** the new leg. He raises his eyes to meet Hiccup's, seemingly** ** aware of what Hiccup is going through.** ** Hiccup braces himself on the bedpost and tries to stand on** ** it. He winces and stifles the pain...** _

Sharp intakes of breath from worried friends and parents later...

** HICCUP (CONT'D)** ** Okay...okay...** ** ... **

_**but STUMBLES with the first step. Toothless catches** ** Hiccup's fall with his head... and slowly lifts him up,** ** stabilizing him.** _

_**'**You fall I'll be there to catch you.' _Their relationship was so special and their bond so strong.

** HICCUP (CONT'D)** ** Thanks bud.**

_** Hiccup leans on him like a crutch. They take a few steps** ** together.** ** Their missing parts form a poetic silhouette as they make** ** their way toward the door.** ** Hiccup pries it open (as he did in the opening scene),** ** revealing a MONSTROUS NIGHTMARE flapping outside the door.** ** Hiccup YELPS and slams the door closed. He turns to** ** Toothless, alarmed.** _

_"De Ja Vu much?" Asks Spitelout, laughing._

** HICCUP (CONT'D)** ** Toothless? Stay here, bud.**

_** Hiccup pauses... and cracks the door open again. He peeks** ** outside, his eyes widening. He allows to door to swing open,** ** revealing...** ** ... the Monstrous Nightmare, carrying Snotlout on its back.**_

** SNOTLOUT** ** Come on guys, get ready! Hold on** ** tight! Here we go!**

Hiccup smiles as he sees his friends accepting dragons and working with them- its all he ever wanted.

_ ** A class of newbie dragon riders follow him through frame on a** ** variety of dragons, pulling back the curtain on an amazing** ** vista in which:** **Vikings and dragons mill about by the dozen, basking on the** ** rooftops, weaving along the plaza. No one seems upset, there** ** isn't a sword in sight.** ** Under the framework of a MASSIVE BARN, a Nadder BLASTS fire** ** onto a metal brace. **_

_**It steps back to let a Viking hammer it** ** into shape. Nearby, a Gronkle lands, carrying a tree trunk in** ** his mouth. He shows a Viking what he's found. The Viking pats** ** his head. Another Viking backs a Zippleback into a stall to** ** check it for size.** ** Hiccup takes a step outside, finding Stoick waiting for him** ** on the step.** _

** HICCUP** ** I knew it. I'm dead.**

_** Stoick laughs.** _

** STOICK** ** No, but you gave it your best shot.**

Stoick pales at the reminder but he's still happy its now something people can joke about openly.

_ ** He puts his arm around Hiccup, steadying him. He gestures to** ** the transformed village.**_

** STOICK (CONT'D)** ** So? What do you think?**

"I think its home." Hiccup smiles.

_** Hiccup just shrugs, amazed.** ** Below, the plaza, villagers take notice.** _

** VIKING #1** ** Hey look! It's Hiccup!**

"The rare speicies of Viking which is scrawny, sarcastic and has a hero complex." Chuckles Snotlout.

"I don't have a hero complex!" Hiccup exclaims.

"You do." Says the hall, Hiccup does the mature thing and sticks his tongue out.

_** They rush over, surrounding him with a hero's welcome.**_

**VIKING #2** ** Hiccup, how you doin' mate?**

"You know- missing limbs, over slept, just great."

** VIKING #3** ** It's great to see you up and about.**

"Yeah its great to see after one and a half months."

** STOICK** ** (SWEETLY)** ** Turns out all we needed was a** ** little more of...** ** (GESTURES NON-SPECIFICALLY** ** AT HICCUP)** ** ... this.**

** HICCUP** ** (PLAYING ALONG)** ** You just gestured to all of me.**

Stoick and Hiccup share a special smile.

**GOBBER** **Well. Most of you.**

_** Gobber pushes through the crowd, beaming proudly.** _

** GOBBER (CONT'D)** ** (re: the prosthetic leg)** ** That bit's my handiwork. With a** ** little Hiccup flare thrown in.** ** Think it'll do?**

** HICCUP** ** (bittersweet, coming to** ** TERMS)** ** I might make a few tweaks.**

"You little-" Chuckles Gobber.

_**The Vikings all laugh as ****Astrid appears and jabs Hiccup in the arm. Hiccup recoils** ** with a grumble.** _

** ASTRID** ** That's for scaring me.**

"Violent Woman." Grumbles Hiccup as the teens bar Astrid snicker as Astrid blushes, realising what her future self is going to do.

** HICCUP** ** (PROTESTING)** ** What, is it always going to be this** ** way? Cause I...**

_** She grabs him aggressively... **_

"Add aggressive to the list." Hiccup chuckles

_**then kisses him. Hoots and** ** hollers follow.** _

Hiccup stops chuckling and joins Astrid in silence and ignoring everyone as Ruffnut glares at a oblivious, and blushing, Astrid.

** HICCUP (CONT'D)** ** ... could get used to it.**

_** Gobber presents Hiccup with a rebuilt saddle, rigging, and** ** tail.**_

"Thanks Gobber!" Beams Hiccup, still blushing.

** GOBBER** ** Welcome home.**

_** Suddenly, Toothless pounces on the crowd, crushing several** ** unsuspecting Vikings under his weight.** _

** VIKING** ** Night Fury, get down!**

Hiccup laughs "Things never change." The other teens laugh too.

_** Toothless eyes the new tail excitedly, tongue wagging. Amidst** ** the groans and grumbles, Hiccup and Astrid exchange a** ** sheepish grin.** _

_** CLOSE ON** ** CLOSE ON** ** Hiccup's prosthetic foot, snapping into the modified stirrup.** _

And cue the downed faces.

_ **The two pieces click together, forming a single shape. With**** Toothless, he's whole again. He rotates the pedal.** ** The new tail opens. Bright red with a skull and Viking horns** ** emblazoned on it. Hiccup approves.** _

_** CUT BACK TO REVEAL...** ** Hiccup and Toothless, saddled up and ready to fly. Astrid** ** backs her Nadder into position.** _

** HICCUP** ** (TO TOOTHLESS)** ** You ready?**

_ ** Toothless SNORTS an excited 'yes!'** ** From his mount, Hiccup looks out over the changed world.** _

** HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)** ** This... is Berk.** ** (BEAT)** ** It snows nine months of the year...** ** and hails the other three.**

"We get the worst weather." Moans Fishlegs.

_ ** They LEAP into the bright blue sky, together as one. Astrid** ** follows, giving chase.** _

** HICCUP (CONT'D)** ** Any food that grows here is tough** ** and tasteless. The people that grow** ** here are even more so.**

"And after all we've went through." Tuffnut sighs.

_** Hiccup and Astrid race their dragons through the village -** ** under eaves, over rooftops, down cliff-sides, and between** ** ship masts. It's a high energy, romantic dance of sorts.** _

** HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)** ** The only upsides are the pets.** ** While other places have...ponies or** ** parrots, we have...**

Stoick and Gobber snigger "Ponies? Parrots? Seriously?"

_** Their fellow recruits join them as they take to the open sky,** ** rocketing far above the village. The Northern sky swirls with** ** blazing, multicolored dragons.** ** Hiccup and Toothless break from the pack, spinning into the** ** blinding sun.** _

** HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)** ** (PROUDLY)** ** ... dragons.**

_**Fade to White.**_

Before anyone can say a thing Lauren appears on screen. "Hey guys! I never told you but the movie is called How to Train your Dragon and the sequel is next year, June 2014 amd I have a trailer for you guys to watch! Enjoy!" And the screen fades to another clip.


	21. Chapter 21

**Yay last chapter! **

**Can I just say a big thanks to every single reviewer, follower and favouriter out there- you are who inspire me! Who keep me working!**

**You guys have been awesome :)**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

The vikings all settle quickly as the clip begins. "A few years have passed." Laurens voice rang out as the trailer began.

**Toothless zoomed past the screen, inches from the water causing it to chase after them. Change camera to above where a suited man rode on its back, leaned forwards over him.**

"Who's that?" Asks Snotlout as they all spot the fit man on Toothless' back.

"I... I think its Hiccup." Says Gobber, shocked.

**ON FACE he has a mask on that conceals all of his face but his eyes and mouth as he gripped the front of the saddle with gloved fingers. **

"Mysterious." Comments Fishlegs.

"Not really, Toothless is the fastest dragon we know and so it only makes sense to wear covering." Hiccup reasons. Yep the man on Toothless' back is certainly Hiccup.

**The pair flew past and amongst Thunderdrums. He adjusts the buckle as they loop through a Thunderdrums wings.**

"Woah!" Exclaim the Vikings as they watch.

**"YEAH!" Exclaims the Hiccup As they take to the sky. **

"Hiccup- no doubt." Says Gobber as he hears the unmistakeable voice of Hiccup.

**They fly through the clouds at ease. They then turn upside down and make their desent, zooming down to the sea below them. They pull up and drift back to the clouds.**

**As they fly up they corkspin around at rocket speed, the man on the back perfectly comfortable. **

"Awesome." The gang, bar Hiccup, gape at Hiccup reality and trailer.

**As they reach the top they fall back, Toothless screeches as the man reaches his arm out as they fall through the clouds and pull back up with ease. As they drift across the sky Hiccup speaks.**

**"What do ya think, bud? Wanna give it a shot?" He asks. Toothless groans as the camera changes to a prosthetic which slides forwards. **

"Okay if Toothy thinks its a bad idea, then its a bad idea." Gobber groans as he spots Hiccup lean forward, curiously.

**"Toothless. It'll be fine- Ready?" He unhooks his harness from the saddle and sits up straight. **

"Hiccup... What are you doing?" Asks Stoick, not impressed.

"I believe I am going to free fall." Grins Hiccup.

"WHAT?!" Stoick exclaims.

"Relax I've done it tons of times- its easy."

"When we get out of here you are not getting out the house!" Stoick says firmly.

**He leans to the side and fee falls. Toothless chases after him and joins him in the descent. "YEAH!" He exclaims as they fall. "WHOOOOO!" As Toothless falls infront of Hiccup.**

**"Yeah!" He exclaims as he looks at Toothless who is now infront of him. Toothless looks at hiccup and grins, his tongue flopping in the wind. **

Hiccup laughs and Toothless grins, both can't wait to return to the skies.

**That fast fell through the sky, sea now visible beneath them. Hiccup pulled a string on his wrist as he and Toothless open their arms in unison. Hiccup is wearing a red wingsuit from his wrists to his waist.**

"Lad these are some skills you have." Gapes Gobber as he sees the new invention. Hiccup grins.

"Well I do learn from the best!" He laughs with Gobber.

** Together the two drift in the sky, Hiccup just a little further ahead than Toothless.**

"Yeah I'm in the lead!" Grins Hiccup.

** He pulls another nozzle on his waist making spikes jump up on his back.**

"I need one!" Exclaims Snotlout with a pleading look to a happy Hiccup.

**"This is amazing!" He exclaims as they drift through the sky. Hiccup turns to look at toothless whom turns his head inquisitively at Hiccup. Hiccup laughs as he soars across some fluffy white clouds, Toothless in hot pursuit. Then two words come bold accross the screen in red lettering:**

**JUNE 2014**

"Wait does that say... 2014?!" Exclaims Hiccup.

"I thought Lauren was joking!"

"Nope! I wasn't joking! I live in the time of 2013 right now, I was born in 2000 just as a random fact, and we are way better off nowadays." and then she's gone.

**And then the scene changes to Hiccup removing his helmet. He is older now, his hair shorter and his features most sharp.**

Everyone gapes Hiccups... Hot. Astrid and Ruffnut gape and are crushing, on Hiccup not that they weren't already but this really didn't help! **  
**

"Woah cuz what happened." Snotlout asks an amazed Hiccup.

"Gobber shut your mouth before I-"

"Well Snotlout it seems you haven't been given 'the talk yet'-"

"Snotlout- run."

"What-"

"Just run and don't look back!"

"Hiccup why-"

"I don't want you to experience what I had to." Hiccup shivers.

"Okayyy..."

And everyones thoughts go back to the sexy man on screen, nobody would deny it. Hiccup did puberty... Amazingly. The girls were practically drooling.

** Two words end the trailer.**

**IN 3D**

**And the scene fades to black.**

The screen is off and a figure walks into the room, nobody has entered the room! She has her hair in a high ponytail, she has blue eyes, she is wearing a simple green t-shirt and leggings with black converse. "Hey guys." Grins Lauren.

"Anyway so you've seen the trailer- Hiccup did a Neville Longbottom I'm pleased to say- story character don't ask- and you've seen the movie. Now you have a choice. Choice A is you head into the present, aware of the the movie and future and act around that or you can go with choice B. In choice B you will remember coming here and watching something but you won't remember what, who was there or anything. You will, however remember the movie after all its events have taken place, same with the trailer. You will remmebr me when you remember the movie, we may even meet again- to see more of the future **(Episodes!)** if I feel like it! So what do you choose?"

"Choice B." hiccup says.

"Hiccup- why? You could still have a leg, you could-"

"Astrid I am happy with the events and, scene as in I will be the heaviest effected by my choice, I choose choice B. i think its fair and equal."

"Choice B it is- and a nice one too Hiccup. Well I have some time to kill before my mum gets home so- lets eat!" Lauren laughs as unknown foods appear on the large table in the centre. Everyone sits down to eat. At the top of the table the seating goes.

Astrid, Hiccup, Lauren, Tuffnut, Stoick, Vikings.

Snotlout, Ruffnut, Fishegs, Gobber, Spitelout, Vikings.

Lauren is first to grab some food, being already aware with the While the vikings watch her, she piles on two pepperoni stuffed crust pizza slices and some chopped fruit. She pours herself a glass of lemonade. Only then does she notice nobody else is eating.

"Well what are you waiting for?" She asks.

"Maybe to know what the foods are!" Exclaims Hiccup. She sighs.

"Trial and Error to find out what you like- give it a go." So while Lauren is bombarded with questions about the future everyone eats, laughing about some of the foods and drinks. Eventually everyone is full.

"Okay well I may see you around- I may not but when I leave you have 2 minutes and then you will go back to movie settings. You will remember after the movie what happened in the movie but the only thing you won't remember is the contents of the trailer. Goodbye." And with that she was gone.

2 minutes later the Vikings and Dragons resumed their Movies actions.

* * *

END OF THE MOVIE

The first evening of Hiccup's awakening everyone was in the Hall when something chimed in all of their heads, an awakening as memories returned. Movie. Lauren. Food. Trailer. Trailer... They couldn't remember anything about that until Plan B echoed in their heads as the usual mild chatter grew into a loud, amazed one as everyone talked about it. The teens left for some privacy.

"Wow! I remember now..." Snotlout exclaims.

"Yeah and that Lauren chick... She wasn't half bad..."

"Tuffnut! Shut up!"

"Cool down, 'Legs anyway what can we do about it?"

"Nothing but joke about it and talk about it, we can just hope to see her again and watch more..."

* * *

CURRENT

Lauren returned to her room and walked over to her IPad where she began the last chapter of her story:

'Watching the Movie'

She sighed. It had taken hours but she finally had it done and with loads of support from her reviewers- even though she had some spelling errors and people were confised why she messed with time a bit. She finished the last words of the story and uploaded it, she smiled it was completed. Her first story- complete.

Now what next?


End file.
